Minuet
by CherishMimi
Summary: So, it was over. The Final Jam was over, and though constantly Mitchie had told herself that Shane and her were just friends, there were times, moments, that would lead her otherwise. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

_Minuet_

**A/N: So after reading the other Camp Rock fan fictions out there, I decided there weren't enough, sweet not-entirely-graphic, stories about Shane and Mitchie, whom I think is the sweetest couple ever.**

**For now I've only found two, that I have on alert and I love them both. But, I still was missing something, my own sort of completion, so I decided to come up with this, even though I should be updating my Legally Blonde the musical, Harry Potter, and Step Up fictions.**

**I have major writers block, and I know it's going to be hard, keeping up with four stories at once but I'm prepared to do it, and I'm not trying to steal anyone's plot, if anyone thinks I am, I'm not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God, it would probably be banned from Disney, with my constant swears, and my way of releasing these characters pent up sexual frustration.**

Chapter 1 

Mitchie sat on the scruffy worn dock of the Camp Rock bay, and splashed her feet in the water, mumbling, slightly humming the lyrics to the song that she had repeatedly sang over and over in her head.

So, Final Jam was over and they still had the rest of summer to live out not at Camp Rock, what did she have to do?

Nothing.

Live her boring life, at her boring school, with her one friend. Okay, Sierra, was a true friend that she had known forever, but still.

The conflicting, normalness of it all made Mitchie very, what's the word I'm looking for? Bitter.

Ah, that's it.

She hated the prospect of admitting it to herself, and further, out loud, to herself, but it was true.

Mitchie Torres was dead straight bitter that she was going Back to her house, and her school, without the company of Caitlyn, or Lola, or…Shane.

_Oh suck it up Torres._

Her mind spoke to her.

She sighed, just because she was still angry at herself for letting the hottest, sweetest, sexiest guy lean to her face and not kiss her, didn't mean she wanted to elaborate on it.

Not today, at least.

She turned her head leaning on her hand as she stared out into the emptiness of the secluded lake.

She was a complete idiot. She was going over these same damn things over and over in her mind, like some irrelevant naïve little love sick girl, that she didn't want to turn into.

_He was not interested, Mitchie, deal with it._

But, she couldn't deal with it, they locked hands and gazes at the final jam and they had shared almost the same thoughts.

It was a moment Mitchie was never going to erase out of her mind. The way his orbs burned into hers and she almost felt her self control slipping away that night.

His hands linked with hers as the lyrics to the song flowed more serenely out of her mouth and her whole body caught on fire. She was falling into every dept of him as they were caught wondering with each other once again.

She kicked the water, and a feeling surged through her again…what was it? Oh yeah.

Bitterness.

So, she was right back to square one, mourning the lost of Shane Grey, when he could have been hers, and the now somewhat suppressed feeling of longing the familiar happiness of this place that she was leaving for her boring home town.

Sighing, once more she decided against her own will she would elaborate.

So, maybe Shane wasn't actually hers, but more of her new companion. He literally hadn't left her alone, since the Final Jam and even though they hadn't talked about the feelings that had surged, like the oblivious teenagers they were, they remained very friendly.

She smiled. At least she wasn't that bitter. She had him as her very, very close friend that would remain close until further discussion on her always missed feelings.

She grinned at the thought of Caitlyn finding out she was sitting here contemplating, all of this. She probably would bluntly tell her she was over-analyzing the entire situation, to a maximum.

She blew out air between her teeth and sat up all the way, hunching her shoulders over slightly to stare into her palms.

"So, first you abandon me for Tess, now the lake?" A voice said and Mitchie looked up to see Caitlyn staring down at her.

Speaking of the devil.

She smiled and watched as Caitlyn invited herself to sit beside her.

"No, just gazing into the fascinating world that is my hands, shouldn't you be at the Mess Hall?" Mitchie asked, a little bit aware that lunch was going on.

"Eh, already ate, and I was working on some of my new songs, when I thought, I wonder if Mitchie wants to hear. Then, of course, I realized you weren't in your Cabin." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, I just needed time to think." Mitchie said already regretting what she said before she even said it.

"Think about what?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie turned her head. Caitlyn sighed and stuck her own feet into the water.

"Mitchie, that, blind concoction called Shane, is gonna realize that you two are meant to be together soon, he's a boy, and it takes them like fifty percent more of time to get what we've already got, so, he'll come around."

Mitchie laughed and turned back to look at her friend. "Caitlyn, you didn't even ask me what I was thinking, you just assumed."

Caitlyn raised and eyebrow, and Mitchie sighed. "Is it that obvious?" She said frowning.

"I can see it in your eyes, it's because you're over-analyzing things too much."

Told you so. "Caitlyn, I would have thought he'd have come around by now!" Mitchie exclaimed, exasperatedly. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at her friend's actions.

"Oh the humanity!" Caitlyn cried and Mitchie pushed her playfully, even though she emitted a laugh out of her.

"I'm serious, Cat, I thought he would've realized." Caitlyn smiled. "He probably does realize, he should with all that sexual frustration you two have got mingling around each other.

Mitchie's eyes went wide and she gaped at her friend. "Caitlyn!"

"I'm just saying, I think things would run, a tad bit smoother if you gave him like a hand job or something-" Mitchie's eyes went wider if possible than before and Caitlyn laughed even harder.

"You're horrible." Mitchie said tossing a bit of leaf at her friend.

"I'm just telling the truth." She defended raised her hands up at eye level. Mitchie smiled, and was fully aware of the fact of doing so. She knew her and Shane had the sexual tension.

Their flirty banter was only the beginning. Everyone must have started to notice now, though, that sometimes it would reach new heights.

Sometimes, an occasional sexual reference, would occur. "We don't have sexual tension, okay?"

Mitchie said, completely unconvincingly.

"Oh, so what are those little promises you two make each other at the lunch table?" Caitlyn said, coming off of her laughter.

"We don't make promises, we make references, okay?" She said. And Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"References?" She said incredulously.

"Yup." Mitchie said, completely happy with the way she was sounding to her friend, or maybe the way she was sounding to herself.

"So, that time you took off your shirt in front of him, in the cabin and ya'll had that whole bra conversation, and something came up about taking it off-"Mitchie cut her friend off.

"That, was one time, Caitlyn!" She said. She was being spontaneous, that night.

"Let me finish, he said he wouldn't mind if you took it off and what did you say?" Caitlyn said, obviously enjoying this form of torture she was evoking on her best friend at the moment.

"I said…maybe." Caitlyn clapped and made bowing gestures.

"If that wasn't a promise, I don't know what is!" Caitlyn exclaimed and Mitchie had to laugh at her friend's antics. She also had to rub her stomach at the acquired growling that was taking place in the pit of her stomach, and so she got up.

"Cat, I'm hungry." Caitlyn pulled her own self out of the water and on the dock.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been down here thinking about your boyfriend's sexual references.." Caitlyn said her hand gestures being unhelpful to Mitchie as they made their way to the Mess Hall.

* * *

Mitchie looked around the crowded spot to sight her friends, but only to lay her eyes on a obviously stuffed Shane who was using his pinky to get something very tough out of his teeth.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and her and Caitlyn decided to make their way over to the table, Caitlyn ruffling Nate's hair, before sitting down.

Mitchie stopped short and tilted her head. "Real men use toothpicks, Shane."

He looked up and flashed her that award winning grin, that always seemed to pull her into an all knowing trance, but she snapped out of it quickly to glance at him.

"Well, I guess I'm not a real man, then."

"We already knew that, we we're just stating the fact." Caitlyn teased ducking as Shane tossed a piece of chicken at her.

Mitchie chuckled before sitting down beside Caitlyn who was picking that missed piece of chicken out of Nate's hair, who was glaring at Shane with a vengeance, for harming his beloved curls.

"Why won't you come sit next to me?" Shane started as she begin to settle on her food, she looked up at him.

"Because, you might touch me with your hands." She replied. He looked at her.

"Here we go." Came Caitlyn.

"You know you like being touched with my hands." She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. It was always this way.

They would flirt and bicker back and forth because it was like necessary to their lives, and if they didn't do it, most of the time they would freak.

"Who would like being touched with your hands." She said sitting back up.

Shane was excited now, she could tell he was liking this little thing they had between each other and if you look closely, you could also see Shane getting just a wee bit aroused, at the feud they had going.

"A lot of girls prefer to be touched with my hands." He said and Mitchie took a bite out of her chicken.

"Well, then they must have been half conscious, or numb," He leaned forward and took a strand of hair with his fingers, and decided he was going to twirl it around his fingers.

It was doing more to Mitchie than you would think. It was starting to make her brain fuzzy, and deluded, him being that close.

It was really something she couldn't control and she slowly glanced down at his long slender fingers that were doing these things to her.

He let go and her tensed features loosened up a bit at him. "Well you're neither, how about I test myself on you?"

He started to run his finger up her arm and there it was again. The touching and the feeling, she could play it off really good, like it wasn't affecting her but Mitchie Torres was feeding off these things that Shane Grey would skillfully do to her.

They would cause the most smallest reaction out of her and it was starting to tear her apart. He would flirt with any other girl, yes, he was a teenage boy, but he would not however do these things.

This was way past flirting, this was more of…sexually taunting.

It was something Mitchie was never implicated in until she met Shane Grey, and he was a bigger influence on her with these games, than anyone ever was.

He watched her struggle as he usually would and stood up claiming his victory and departed with Nate as his companion.

Caitlyn scooted over to her friend.

"So, ding, ding, ding?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie just laid her head down on the table, her regular struggle starting to become difficult to handle.

Too difficult.

**A/N: So there you go folks my first attempt at a Camp Rock story, and I really hope you guys liked it I tried to keep everyone in their character so if I didn't I'm sorry. Um, no flames, and there's a lot more to come.**

**If, you guys review fast enough, you might get some Smitchie action, fluff, maybe some smut…Just press that purple button.**

**-Mimi**


	2. Did it ever cross your mind

_Minuet_

**A/N: So I'm really, surprised at the feedback I am getting from this story, so I'm gonna update it, and I'm sorry but there's no action, just yet, it's coming though, I promise!**

**This was very frustrating to write and I had to seek some help from beloved author of one of my favorite stories right now, "Rapturous Voice", **_**ScarlettBlush**_**!**

**I owe all the credit to her for giving me some creative ideas to get my juices flowing. She's got a really good story if you haven't read go read it and put it on alert IMMEDIATLEY! Once again it's called "Rapturous Voice".**

**Also, I apologize because turns out I was spelling Shane's name wrong so I'm going to spell it write, ha, ok enough of my awkward conversation.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God, it would probably be banned from Disney, with my constant swears, and my way of releasing these characters pent up sexual frustration.**

Chapter 2

He took her hand.

He took her hand, because they were singing, and it felt right.

He didn't really comprehend that he had done it until he felt her fingers slip involuntarily between his.

A simple intertwinement of fingers, one small action, held the most wonderful feeling that Shane had ever experienced in his life.

He had officially cherished that moment when their hands stayed locked as the final note of "This is Me" glided between their lips. It was the perfect moment.

He had stared into her big spacious, eyes that held that familiar auburn glint, and felt his world lift as her wide smile radiated her face.

Shane Gray deemed that moment, that wonderful diminutive space of bliss, as the moment he had fallen for Mitchie Torres.

It was crazy, he had sat up in his room all that night, after final jam, and the various reporters and interviews, and thought about Mitchie and everything that he was feeling about her.

Once he identified what it was he actually felt for her.

It wasn't love, god no!

Shane Gray didn't fall in love.

But it was something that he had never felt before, a deep something that he was very curious about.

It was feeling that seemed to take over his entire body and make him ache. It made his mind wander to Mitchie ever hour of every day, it made him think about the way she smiled and the way she laughed, and other various things about her, that weren't supposed to cross his mind.

He didn't know how to contain it, or better, get rid of it. It was like a plague that seemed to completely overrule anything he said or thought and proceeded to take over his body.

And then, he realized. This was the point of infatuation, yes, that was it.

His worries seemed to be over. So, that being said, he was going to have some fun with being infatuated, he had always had fun around girls anyway.

Flirting was his second talent, singing being his first.

So he'd tried it with Mitchie.

Her, being his friend he started it on a friendly basis, finding it pretty amusing to see her so shocked that he would even flirt with her. Maybe she thought he would rather try his activities with someone like Tess Tyler, and not the innocent Mitchie.

She handled it well, flirting back. So he went a little more die hard with the flirting, it eventually turning into sexually attentive escapades.

Of course there was a voice, in the back of his head that said, _'Stop! No!', _but he was on a mission, and all protesting thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as he dug deeper into the mystery that was Mitchie Torres.

Finding that she was not as innocent as he thought.

Being spontaneous, as she called it, she had participated in a series of events that he had dared her to do, even, at one point, consisting of a very interesting game of strip poker.

And as that went, their relationship had gotten emotionally, more intense. Oh yes, there was no denying the very hard on erotic apprehension that seemed to have permanently dissolved into every place they were together.

It was very frustrating. But he was determined to keep playing this game, no matter how far it went, he would not back down to the challenge that he had set for himself, in Mitchie Torres.

Until, it went too far.

Shane Gray just had to let himself slip up, he had to let himself fall into the trap that mother nature had no doubt set up. One day he just happened to let his guard down.

He woke up one morning, washed his face and took his cold shower like he always did, on his morning list of things to do, and headed to his class.

After teaching some severely hard steps that were obligated to be learned in maximum time of five minutes, he stood back and let the class go to work, Mitchie included. It was a normal class day of watching them, try and reciprocate his hardcore rockstar mentality.

But Shane didn't count on it being incredibly hot in the room. Eventually after working as hard as she was for a few minutes, Mitchie noticed this. Taking off the shirt she was donning and tossing it to the side revealing the sweat covered, practically see through wife beater.

And as Shane felt his mouth go dry as she unintentionally poured the bottle of water, provided by Caitlyn, down her neck to sustain the obvious heat floating over her, he wondered,

Was there some type of water so he could sustain the heat floating around him too?

If so, that would have been the time to bring it to his attention. Everything was happening so quickly, that she wasn't even affected, completely oblivious to the affect she was having on him, and continued her quest to learn the difficult steps.

Shane had recovered from this a little hesitantly and started the music back up, before studying each person in separate groups of people.

He felt sorry for whomever was in Mitchie's group, because they were going to get completely ignored.

His eyes were glued to Mitchie, and he surveyed her carefully as she put forth effort into every move she did, concentrating solely on the technique and aspect of it.

Dance was not her strongest suit, he knew. But she was hitting these moves, determined to prove otherwise.

He was in a daze, mesmerized against his own free will, her tongue poking out between her pink lips. The sweat dripping on her face, causing her bangs to stick to her forehead, probably leading to her hair, which was matted into a mess, about now.

Her body moving sensually, without even trying, to moves that were not made to be sexy. Shane swallowed, and licked his lips trying to get the unpure thoughts out of his mind.

"Father forgive me for I have sinned." He found himself muttering, under his breath.

Every move she did, she was expressing herself in and when the routine was over and she flashed him one of her genuine smiles, Shane Gray had come to the terrifying, unwanted conclusion.

He had fallen in love with Mitchie Torres.

It wasn't just something more, and it wasn't infatuation. It was the pure feeling of love. The indescribable high that Shane was very, lifted up on.

He had wondered, why he had such a want for Mitchie, why he craved her so much.

Because he was in love with her.

He had all the encompassing side effects. Denial, shock, everything.

But he wondered, if Shane Gray didn't fall in love, why was he suddenly so caught up in this small town normal girl, that he come to the silly conclusion that he was in love with her?

What was it about her?

_Well, she is beautiful, sexy, funny, sweet, smart, a great singer._

He dismissed his mind, telling his conscious to shut the hell up, for he didn't know what he was talking about.

He already knew all those things about Mitchie. He knew the reasons he could have fallen in love with her for, but his question was why?

And, since his miserably underdeveloped brain couldn't seem to grasp the answer to that dilemma, he decided to experiment to find it out.

He shouldn't be toying with poor Mitchie's head, he knew but, it was so tempting, to make her squirm, and even though it didn't give him the rejoinder to the question that was so inexplicably ardent to his brain…

It was satisfying, personally to him.

You might ask, if he's is not getting the answer to his question, then why is he torturing himself, and her by beating around the bush and not just being with her.

In other words, what was he getting out of this?

It wasn't as easy as it should be when it came to Shane Gray, he didn't let people in, he was already surprised at how much Mitchie knew about him.

Because, it wasn't easy getting through that badass, smart mouth, Rockstar demeanor, even if he was "changed".

He was very specific when he chose who he would get close to.

But somehow, Mitchie was different.

Mitchie had somehow gotten through that barrier that he had built. She was past friendly stage. Instead of being an associate, and just having the privilege to speak to him, she was already on that level of being able to hold, "Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?", conversations with him.

It was a solemn act of friendship, he had concluded, but why with Mitchie? Why not with someone, indeed like Tess, that would jump at the chance to have a civilized conversation with him.

Why does he instead, choose a girl who wouldn't want to and when does get that chance, makes the conversation completely uncivilized and takes to a level that Shane hadn't been to since he was twelve.

It was the question that was causing Shane to torture himself, and not jump at the chance to kiss Mitchie, or touch her in any way.

Preventing him from having any true, clear, tranquility.

Why was he in love with Mitchie Torres?

* * *

"So Barron's having a party…" Caitlyn said to a completely neglectful, Mitchie who was laying on her bed, with the most dazed look Caitlyn had ever seen.

Mitchie responded with a grunt. As she continued to hold one knee to her chest and look ahead of her friend, at nothing, Caitlyn rolled her eyes, continuing to pull an earring in her ear.

"I really wish you would come with me." She said plopping down next to her lost friend who actually chanced a glance at her.

Mitchie shrugged and Caitlyn sighed. "Well you need to do something you look so utterly…constipated, I haven't seen that look since, Jason tried to think really hard."

Mitchie smiled at her friend and at one point considered actually getting out of her spot to go with her, but concluded, to just stay in her beloved spot of her bed.

"Caitlyn, go and have fun with Barron, and everyone, I'll be fine." Mitchie finally spoke.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and went back to the mirror where she focused on her hair and makeup, now.

"Jeez, you really need to stop thinking about him, and try and get out there, with yourself." Caitlyn offered, but Mitchie sighed.

"Cat, I can't, it's not that easy."

Caitlyn turned to look at her leaning on her dresser. "Why, Mitchie! He's an idiot, and not to mention a guy!" She walked back to sat down beside her friend again.

"I mean, the boy wears leather paints Mitch, is that really what you want?" Caitlyn said as if that settled the entire fued.

Mitchie smiled. "They show off his butt quite well."

Caitlyn groaned and scrunched up her nose, before pushing Mitchie playfully. "I'm serious Mitchie," She stared at her best friend.

"Caitlyn, I know there's something more between us, I just can't figure out why he's ignoring it." She stared off again.

"Well, why are you ignoring it?" Caitlyn countered and Mitchie glanced at her confusedly.

"Ignoring what?" She said.

"If you know there's something between you guys, then why do you need him to see it before you can act on your feelings, why can't you just do it, yourself?" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie tilted her head at her friend and exhaled some breath. "I don't know Cat."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and stood. "Well you guys are made for each other, then."

She grabbed her laptop. "To be the true dysfunctional couple you both have always wanted to be!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Have fun Caitlyn." She said, smiling.

"Like tweedledee, and tweedledum!"

"Goodbye Caitlyn!" She yelled.

"Like dumb and dumber!" Caitlyn exclaimed, and Mitchie laughed.

"Get…out!" She laughed throwing a pillow at her friend who closed the door before it could hit her face.

She smiled over at the window that showed the clearly jumping party at the performance hall.

She was a little exhausted from the thinking anyway and decided she would turn in early, even if she'd probably wake up again.

Across the large campus, Shane Gray was thinking the exact same thing, and though neither knew, both said simultaneously,

"This is gonna be a long night."

Indeed it was.

**A/N: Finally! Whoo! I swear I rewrote that a million times until I liked it! So, tell me did you guys understand Shane's feelings? Oh god, I hope I didn't confuse anyone…Thanks again **_**ScarlettBlush**_**!**

**Once I had a dream that you reviewed and I gave you Smitchie action in the next chapter…**

**-Mimi**


	3. Bad Habit

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, yeah, It's fourth of July and in celebration of the many fireworks going everywhere, I decided to let some fireworks go off, in this story. **

**It's gonna start some very heated angst.**

**That's all I'm gonna say…**

**Oh and to the reviewer who asked me about the oneshot, I might do it.**

**Disclaimer: God, it would probably be banned from Disney, with my constant swears, and my way of releasing these characters pent up sexual frustration.**

Chapter 3

Mitchie held her jacket to her body a little tighter as she walked between various branches and leaves.

Ask her why she was walking in the jet black darkness of the woods at five thirty in the morning and only one thing comes to her mind.

Shane.

The wind blew forcefully that night, and Caitlyn had walked in punch-drunk, held up by Nate who seemed to be a little hyper himself, yet she was up because of dreams.

Nightmares? No.

Dreams.

The pathetic visions that were the epitome of her troubles. They held the fabulous wish upon a star type feelings that never were shown in reality.

Henceforth, the reason these dreams bothered her. Shane seemed to make an appearance in every single one of them every night, and this night was no different.

She had barely gotten any sleep, because the arousing feeling that overtook her entire body. She had barely gotten any peace from the constant writhing and sighing that she had been emitting, driving Caitlyn to tell her drowsily to shut the hell up.

So, finally she threw on a pair of skinny jeans with her beloved boots, and set off towards her now deemed "spot".

This game was getting out of control, depriving her of her sleep.

She was not a morning person, disregarding the last day of school, she was a complete bitch to deal with, and she knew that because of these dreams, her day was going to be ruined.

It wasn't her fault, that Shane was the clear MVP on this playing field, and Mitchie was losing, terribly.

She was letting her brain get involved, and she was thinking a little bit more.

He was doing this just to deride her greatly, acting as if there was no intricate feelings involved along with it, completely ignoring the fact that Mitchie was more into it than he thought.

He was so cool, and calm, playing every little thing he did with a condescending smirk which Mitchie always read when he was around her.

But no matter how many times he smirked and smiled and delivered those lines that were arrogant, and very intriguing at the same time, she still felt his lies.

She could see that he was lying through his looks, but his eyes gave him away.

There was where the truth lied, and perhaps the little twinge of hope that she had left inside of her was lying there too.

She scoffed at her over-annalistic way of thinking, and looked around as she made her way through various branches, and leaves, trying desperately to get to her destination.

When she finally did reach the spot that was rightfully hers, she just stood against the nearest tree, and looked at the scenery over the sunset.

Everything was affecting her in more ways, Mitchie ever thought was possible. She was falling into this abyss, that seemed to be calling her name.

Kind of like the more she wanted it and the more she fell into it, the more it scared her.

She wasn't scared of the fact of being with Shane. She was scared of what she had to go through to get him to see how deep she felt, she was scared that her body reacted to him the way it did, and she was scared of what might happen if one day, it went too far.

She wanted him to the point where it was torture.

His silky hair all the way down to his leather pants enticed her in every way, only making it harder for her to continue fiddling around.

Which she herself didn't even understand.

He would infer things, and she would counter back with something equally erotic, hoping he would do those things, though the other complicated side of her was trying to jump and scream frustrated, at the entire idea.

Sweet little Mitchie Torres, didn't have a dirty mind, she just had excessively wild hormones.

Quite wild, the reason being she would continue this game, against her will. Having the most unlikely feeling that there was a light at the end of the tunnel that held the relief that she needed.

She sighed, placing her head softly on the bark of the tree.

She was getting restless, and she knew soon she would have to give up this lost cause and move on, but not wanting to believe the fact itself.

She yawned and sighed. "I'm not gonna make it," She said softly before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Little did she know a certain someone was behind her inching their face to her shoulder, breathing out of their nose softly to not wake her, finally resting right beside her ear they decided to make their presence known.

"Boo."

Mitchie hopped a foot in the air, as she screamed, and Shane smiled and chuckled softly. Once she caught sight of who it was, she turned and punched him in the shoulder as he continued to laugh heartily, now.

"Damn it! Shane!" She was slightly pissed on one side then the other side held her regular feeling of nervousness and joy at him being with her.

But once again mornings were not her thing, so the natural bitch came out of her.

"Oh shut the hell up." She said before turning away and sitting down on the wooden surface of the dock.

Shane felt a little sympathy, and lowered his laughter down. "I'm sorry, Mitch, but I couldn't resist."

"You should've, you scared the living shit out of me!" She exclaimed. He pulled back a little surprise at her.

"Jeez Mitchie since when did you start talking like that?" He said refering to her dirty choice of words.

She sighed. "I'm angry."

Shane poked out his bottom lip. "Aw poor baby, how can Shane make it better?" He said. She turned her head and closed her eyes knowing he was sticking out his bottom lip and pouting.

She refused to laugh, she was supposed to be mad.

"You can throw yourself into the lake." He huffed. But quickly recovered after seeing her lips curve upward into a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't be mad at me forever." He said victoriously. She turned and looked at him skeptically.

"Shane, you know I'm not a morning person." She said.

"Me neither, which explains why I was wondering who was pushing through the woods past my cabin at five thirty in the morning, while I tried to get my beauty sleep." He said.

Mitchie held her head down, smiling softly. "Sorry, couldn't sleep." He nodded.

"You're not the only one, Nate walked in about two smelling like spiked punch and women's perfume, and crashed on his bed without even taking his clothes off, in which I had to roll him over and deal with him." Shane said in a very irritated tone.

Mitchie sighed. After a moment of silence she finally asked, curious.

"You didn't go to the party?" She said as the wind blew her bangs clear off her face. He looked into her brown orbs, how dangerous they were at times like this, and licked his lips, at the eerie coldness of the weather.

He scoffed and grinned. "Yeah right, Shane Gray, at a camp party? Please." She laughed and shoved him softly.

"You jerk, you would've went, if I went." She said serenely biting her lip. He felt his mouth go dry at the gentleness of her voice, but the way it rolled off in such a sensual way, driving him insane.

"Sure." He said laughing.

"You would've! Just to bother me, you cannot live your life without bothering me, I can even get any peace to rest." She wondered if he knew what she meant when she said that.

"God Mitchie! You were standing against a tree sleeping!" He said as if it obvious, which it was.

"I was tired!" She cried back, forcefully.

"So am I, but who falls against a tree, what if I was a rapist, who lurked in the middle of the night to find, browned haired sleeping girls, and rape them?"

She rolled her eyes at his antics, and made her way to stand up. "Oh, fuck off Shane." She said walking off, deciding she would get some sleep, but he followed her.

"What if it was, and he took your virginity, before I could?"

Ding. Game on.

She whipped around. "Like you've got a prayer." She said a devilish smirk playing on her lips and one eyebrow raised.

He grinned himself. "I don't have one, I've got a promise, Mitchie Torres, and I intend on keeping it." He said, huskily.

_Oh, how I wish you would. _

Her insides screamed out, and it seemed like he heard it, or whatever it was it gave him the confidence to step closer to her and cause her to back up.

"You couldn't get past a kiss, let alone a touch, what makes you think you've got what it takes?" She said, her other eyebrow, joining it's twin. As he stepped closer to her, she stepped back again, her arms folded.

"Oh I've got a good feeling." He said. He pushed her slightly and she finally hit the back of another tree.

"Really?" She managed, finding her breathing to get a little rugged as he placed his hands on either side of her head.

"You know all it would take is little to get you begging for me." He said so confidently, as if he already knew the right places and such to prove that theory.

And that's where she sent the next blow. "You wouldn't know where to start, and better yet, how to."

Then, Shane Gray, stepped up his all star game to an all time high.

He dipped forward swiftly and caught Mitchie's ear in between his teeth, dragging the tips of them down the flesh, and stopping at her lobe to lick.

"Well, first I would do that, to get you ready for me." He said, wondering where all this confidence was coming from, because he himself felt his own knees become weak.

She fluttered her eyes closed after the shock of the action, and the feeling of it, of him, finally touching her where she always wanted.

She knew she would be practically forfeiting this championship, but she was too at ease to notice.

"Mmm, hmm, and what else?" He bit down hard and she gasped, refusing to moan at him, though he was starting to feel like groaning himself, knowing he could only keep this up for so long before he would need to pull back.

"I would still move slow, taking time to move down and lick every part of you," He trailed kisses down her jaw to her throat, where a chorus of opened mouthed kisses, followed by his tongue threatened to send her overboard.

She bit her lip, and tried to keep her body from reacting, but figured out it already had.

"Every part?" She questioned, and she felt him nod. He sent his hand from the tree to her folded arm and guided his hands across her left breast, and down her side softly, under her jacket.

"What about my lips?" She inquired and he grinned against her skin, though this was drawn up as his stopping point.

His hand had curled itself around her hip, and his brain was frantically yelling at him to shoot this ball and end this diversion, before it got to far, but once again, he ignored his own conscience.

He felt his hand slip around her waist to her butt, and grip it. "Oh that's the best part, they get the most attention, before I move even further down."

His hand softly moved in circles around her butt cheek, before she finally moved her arms that seemed to be limp and pulled his head up to meet hers where she stared into his eyes.

They were boldfaced letters, saying he wanted this.

She crashed her lips against his and he felt everything come falling down as his other hand had wound itself in her straight locks where it had held the bottom of her neck, so he could tilt her head up for better access.

Both of their minds were frantically screaming obscenities, and pleading with them to bring this to an end, but Mitchie and Shane both were deeply lost in each other searching desperately for that familiar since of fulfillment, that only the other could supply.

Her hands found his silky locks and she twirled her fingers around them, as he bit her bottom lip, and pulled it out. Leading the way to her parting her lips for him to slip his tongue in and intertwine it with hers.

She squeaked her gratitude and he found he wanted more, and that that little significance wasn't going to cut it.

He swirled his tongue all around the base of her mouth, loving the taste of her, and feeling as if their bodies were already joined without being joined.

She had descended her hand down his neck to his back where she ran her fingers and palms in circles all over it.

He sucked greedily on her tongue in response, pulling a little to get some since of air. His hand squeezed her butt more firmly, finally smacking the clothed flesh.

She moaned a loud sound of approval and Shane sucked hard before feeling Mitchie pull back.

She was looking as if she had sinned and in a way she had.

Shane had then realized what he'd accomplished and ran his hand through his hair nervously before dismissing himself from the woods in a rush.

Mitchie watched him leave, her lips slightly swollen, and her butt stinging slightly from the wonderful hit he'd landed there.

She folded one arm and placed the other one in her mouth on her chin, where her fingernail rested between her teeth.

One word running through her brain.

Shit.

**A/N: well, there is your reward, you ****might**** get some more if you tell me what you think, peoples!**

**-Mimi**


	4. Amazed

_Minuet_

**A/N: Wow, I knew you guys would like that kiss, but god! I appreciate all the reviews, it really inspires me to write more so here's another chapter.**

**Um, wow excuse the language.**

**Disclaimer: God, it would probably be banned from Disney, with my constant swears, and my way of releasing these characters pent up sexual frustration.**

Chapter 4

Mitchie stormed back up the camp trail, now fully awake and a little shaken.

Her brain was fuzzy and her head was throbbing consistently, not to mention she was more confused than she had ever been in her life.

What had just happened? Why had it happened?

The questions were burning like the early sunlight, and she was about to burst from the confusion, so much that she was on the verge of tears.

But she would not cry, because it wasn't that serious, and crying meant that you were weak, and she had let herself be weak once but she would not herself be weak again.

She tripped over a branch but kept her steady rhythm up the walkway to the wooden place that she had shared with her best friend.

She couldn't believe she let him get to her, again. This was really starting to get ridiculously old.

But this time, this one solemn time, she knew she had let him go too far.

Him? Who was she kidding, she had partaken in the fine activities that might have ruined everything she had ever had with him, too.

She sighed as the frustrated tears tried to make their way out of her eyelids again, but were pushed back mercilessly.

This was entirely his fault, though.

He couldn't just leave her be for once, he had to make his sexy little comments and jokes and tease her with the softest lips…

She stomped her foot, looking very much like an angered child.

Maybe it was because she was, right now.

She continued her temper tantrum up the path that led to the familiar wooden door that led to her comforting place that she called home.

She was so absorbed in her confused mind, that she completely disregarded the zebra printed scarf hanging on the doorknob and instead pushed the thing open, revealing a hot and heavy Caitlyn, who had hopped apart from Nate.

"Mitchie!" She said exasperatedly. She looked as if she was about to rip the girl into shreds.

Mitchie didn't even glance at the girl's reaction or better yet comprehend it. You didn't really care when your brain was stuck in the middle of 'I need to tell you something' and 'kiss my ass'.

"Nate get the hell out." She said trying her best for the words to come out tranquil, but failing miserably.

The scared boy stood and nodded to Caitlyn before exiting the cabin, as fast as he could.

"Damn it, you choose the worst times to become gangster!" Caitlyn yelled standing up prepared to give it to a certain Mitchie Torres.

However, since Mitchie was in such a different state of mind, she started to do the one thing that seemd appropriate in distressed times like these.

She paced.

Back and forth, across the front of the room. And suddenly, Caitlyn stopped her angry straggling to stare at the girl, who appeared to be on her wits end.

"Mitchie?" She said a little bit softer than the first time.

Mitchie stopped and turned to her friend.

"Shane and I kissed." She blurted it out. The words jumbled together, but they came out making the same sense as they would have if they had came out any more normal.

Caitlyn furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her bewildered buddy.

"Repeat." She said.

Mitchie closed her eyes and took a breath. "W-we kissed, and it wasn't like those…you know soft sweet, kiss on the cheek type things, it was like…,like throw you up against a wall, and take your innocence away…I mean, he was licking on my ear, a-and then he started saying how he would, take me.."

"What do you mean take you, like take you, take you?" Caitlyn said finding herself pacing now, like her babbling friend had been.

"Yes, and then he kissed me and, I didn't know-I wasn't in my right state of mind-I- I kissed him back and he slapped my ass-"

"What!" Caitlyn said distracted and coming to a halt in front of her friend.

"Yeah, and then he walked away." Mitchie finally finished waiting her friend's reply.

Caitlyn stayed silent for a moment. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the girl, as if she was in deep thought.

"He walked away?" She said again.

Mitchie nodded.

She took a breath. "God Mitchie! How could you be so stupid!" She said and Mitchie's eyes widened at the direction that the comment was pointed to.

"_Me_?" Mitchie said. "I wasn't the one who kissed first! I didn't ask for him to follow me into the woods, I didn't ask for him to start talking about how he was going to…you know-"

"No Mitchie you did something worse, you allowed yourself to play this little game with him, this incessant game, that you knew, because i told you! That, in the long run was gonna hurt you, but you fucking still agreed to it because of the idiot you are. Then you allowed yourself to fall in love with the dumbass and let the chance pass by way to many times for you to tell him!"

Mitchie opened her mouth but closed it as Caitlyn held up her hand.

"Not to mention you let that little bitch of a conscience allow you to deny the fact that you knew he had feelings for you, and istead of doing the opposite of what the devil said, like everyone else, you made up one hundred and ten reasons why he couldn't be and still denied it."

Mitchie stared at her friend before sighing and collapsing on her bed.

"I know." She said throwing her hands over her face in attempt to hide the serious confusion and denial she was going through.

Caitlyn sighed herself, she was tired after giving her friend the dose of the truth. She sat down next her, then proceeded to lay on her back.

"I guess Shane take's the blame too though, because he can't help that he's a dickwad."

Mitchie sat there for a moment, but after a second couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her mouth at her friend's words.

They eventually both ended up laughing at the words that would become infamous, and the weight of the problem that was somewhat lifted.

That doesn't mean it was forgotten, though.

"I mean seriously Cat, I was totally in control of the situation."

Caitlyn snorted. "Yeah, right."

Mitchie hit her with the pillow playfully. "I was, but it was like he started touching me, and his tongue felt _so_ good and I was so absorbed in the mix, that I completely forgot the sin I was committing."

She sighed and Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm ready to play Dr. Phil, first of all, eww, I just got a mental picture of Shane's tongue and your ear, and second of all, was it really a sin?"

Mitchie turned her head, and looked into her best friend's eyes. She was hitting every right turn in Mitchie's wrong situation.

"Well, I don't know."

Caitlyn leaned her head on Mitchie's shoulder, "Think about it, all this time you been wanting him so bad, now you finally got a taste of what's to come, and you seem like you like it, so how is it a sin?"

Mitchie hated when Caitlyn made her feel like a complete idiot, and right now she was doing exactly that.

"It's not is it?" She turned her head to see her reaction. Caitlyn shook her head. Well, that was solved. But still Mitchie had the dilemma that was also causing her this confusion.

"But I pulled away." She said. Caitlyn sat up.

"You did?" She said now just as confused, because she didn't hear this part. She looked over at her friend who had the most subtle dazed and thoughtful look sitting on her features.

"I pulled away, not him and that's what confuses me…"

* * *

"You dickwad!"

Shane rubbed his eyes at his brother's loud words.

He had rushed back to his counselors cabin to find a slightly angry, slash scared Nate who was demanding to know how come his alone time with Caitlyn was interrupted, not to mention during a particularly hot make out session, by an angry Mitchie.

Shane had proceeded to tell him every detail of the situation in the woods, and he had left him with those wise words.

"Thanks, Nate."

His brother shook his head. "She pulled away from the kiss and you walked off?" Shane laid back on the bed and nodded.

"Yes, Nate."

"You walked off?"

"Yes, Nate."

"What the hell were you thinking? That was you're damn dreams coming true, and you walked off?"

Shane sighed, he was spent and it was only six in the morning. "Nate, I know but I couldn't stay there longer! She pulled away, because she regretted it, i wouldn't blame her. It was getting out of control, I was letting the game go too far-"

Nate threw his guitar pick at him. "You dumbass! There is no game, that game went away when you called out her name in your sleep last night!"

Shane stood, up not happy with the way his brother was behaving with him.

"Look, I wasn't about to deal with another freaking heartbreak okay, I felt her up Nate, shit if she hadn't pulled away I probably would have taken right there in the woods!"

Nate was muttering under his breath now. "Well it might have helped with you two idiots and your sexual tension-wait you felt her up?"

He stopped mid sentence and Shane nodded, just a little proud, even with the circumstances. "I smacked her on her ass."

Nate stared at him with wide eyes. "And she didn't punch you in the face?" He said.

Shane had a small grin on his face, but nodded.

Nate tilted his head and stared at his naïve brother.

"You're in love."

Shane raised an eyebrow. Preparing to present his brother with his same conclusions.

"Nate, how can I be in love with someone and not know how I got there?"

Nate shrugged, and sat down in his chair in front of his brother. "Think about it-"

"Man I have thought harder than a brain should tolerate, or mine should anyway, I figured it out, I'm obviously not in love, or something, if I am it's doing a damn good job of hiding itself from view."

He put his face in his hands.

"I just can't seem to figure how she's different from any other girl, I've been with." He sighed, his face coming into view, revealing a very concentrated look, the same look that had seemed to be permanently there, since he met Mitchie.

"How come I'm in love with her? It's like I can't seem to settle on anything, there's always something special about your someone special, but i can't find it. It's not her voice, even though it is truly different, she's beautiful, but her looks aren't what I focus on, it's just something Nate, something that she has."

Nate smiled.

"I think you just answered your own question, bro."

**A/N: Dodges arrows being throw at her I know, I know but I wanted you guys to see their reactions, and how now both of them are back to square one and even more confused. But it seems like Shane's come up with an answer right?**

**Not quite.**

**Press the purple button to win more Smitchie action!**


	5. Don't ask why

_Minuet_

**A/N: Wow. The response is very overwhelming with this story, and I thank you guys, because it only pushes me to work harder to please you guys. I'm trying to not to have them move too fast but my fingers are disobeying me so in this chapter anything could happen, plus I'm really bad at writing angst. **

**That's all I'm gonna say…**

**Disclaimer: God, no! I only calculate the sexual tension that Disney seems to always leave us with, and make a very naughty story.**

Chapter 5

In a matter of, two days, Shane Gray had proceeded to piss Mitchie Torres off without even being near her.

She consistently ran herself into the ground, brooding the intense philosophy of the events that took place against the beloved tree.

And she had concluded that he was an ass.

A huge ass, that didn't care, because he walked away. He walked away, without an explanation of why he kissed her, without a thought, he just sauntered off into the woods, leaving her with nothing.

So, now she was pissed.

And, instead of contemplating a logic way of dealing with the matter, she had decided to convey to her bitch of mind and avoid him.

With that familiar sentiment, that was branded, bitterness.

Did he want it?

If he didn't he did a good job of acting like he did. Because she had felt it in every caress that he gave her.

The way he treated her, it had turned wheels in her brain, leading her to believe that everything he had done was done out of love and want.

Oh, what an idiot she really was.

She sighed, ending her thoughts as she approached the door of the already crowded Mess Hall.

She had thought about avoiding the teeming lunch spot many times, and though both days she had managed to eat before Shane made it, today proved to be different.

She instantly saw his perfectly straightened tresses from afar, and turned trying to get her food as quickly as she could.

"Stick-up-his-ass at ten o'clock." Caitlyn said passing by her smoothly.

Mitchie nodded quickly throwing an apple on her tray and rushing to turn around only to bump into the very person she was attempting to avoid.

Her tray hit the ground, but she completely disregarded it, for the coffee colored eyes seemed to block everything out.

Why was she angry again?

"Hey," He started, softly, and she could see everything in his eyes. For a moment she even happened to catch, hurt flash between them.

She tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

Finally tearing her eyes from the captivating orbs, she reached down to pick up the fallen tray, before disappearing into the kitchen, fondly muttering something about helping her mom.

Coming to the inside she slammed the tray down in a fit of anger.

She was sure it was hurt that she saw.

How had she hurt him? He was the one who walked off, without any shadow or doubt, leaving her utterly confused.

If anything she should be hurt, not him.

She placed her finger in her mouth, biting on that fingernail that seemed to have missed her, and her nervousness.

She turned halfway ready to storm back out into the hall, but stopped mid turn and instead began her normal pacing that always seemed to materialize itself in at times like this.

How the hell could he do this to her, but more importantly how could she let him do this to her?

She had lost control, this was not worth the struggle she was going, through.

She stormed out of the kitchen to her cabin, even more pissed than she was when she had first encountered the Mess Hall.

She passed an also angry Shane who seemed to sense this feeling radiating off of her and followed her out the hall doors.

"Leave me alone, Shane!" She called without looking behind her.

He only replied by speeding up his strides, desperately trying to catch up with her, the question of love burning even brighter than before.

"Mitchie, wait!" He saw her turn off the trail to her cabin and instead go towards a different building, that he had never noticed.

He caught the door, before it closed and pushed on it.

"Shane, I'm not in the mood." She was saying the opposite of what she felt, she wanted to settle this, she wanted to talk about that day, but for some reason it was starting to hurt to think about it.

She went and stood by the grand piano, and he understood.

"We need to talk about this."

"We don't have anything to talk about, you kissed me, you walked away, end of story." She said.

"Mitchie you pulled away! I was only doing what was right, you didn't want it so you pulled away, I didn't want it so I walked off." She crossed her arms.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you wanted it, you initiated it!" She said.

He flexed his fingers. "It was a game that went too far, Mitch." He defended.

She threw her hands up in the air and turned. "Who are we kidding, Shane the game flew out the window a long time ago!"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What the hell do you want from me, then, Mitchie?" He screamed and she jumped slightly at the tone.

She sighed. "This is not worth it, whatever it is we're fighting for is not worth the pain!"

She yelled at him, and he laughed coldly. A selfish feeling of pity running through him. "What the hell are we fighting for, tell me, since you know, what is it that we want?"

She shook her head and headed past him towards the door.

But he grabbed her arm and roughly slammed her against the door. He held her arm firmly, telling her through his touch, how angry he was.

She didn't need to feel it she could sense it, smell it off of him, as the old Shane seemed to waft back into the air and mix with the rage that was running through his body. But he tried to sound as calm as he could.

"What is happening to us, why are we doing this?" He said softly, hurt flashing through his eyes once more.

She kept a hard, cold stare level to his.

"I didn't hurt you, Shane." She said.

But, that was a lie, he knew it. He only got filled with more rage and he pulled her off the door then slammed her back to it.

"Yes you did! You pulled away Mitchie, as if it didn't phase you, like it was nothing, like you didn't care, because for a moment i thought you did, but-"

"I thought the same with you, Shane, you think I'm not hurt?" She cut through him, really pissed, now.

"You played along, Mitchie you led me to believe that you were in it for the same reasons I was."

"God, Shane don't you fucking get it? That damn game ended when you ran you dirty hand along my ass." She screamed at him, attempting to pull free from his grip.

He was not going allow her to do this to him. He'd knew he wasn't in love with her and she couldn't be special to him, if she was causing him this much pain, causing his life to spiral out of control like it was.

"There is no us." Mitchie said through the hurt that was ripping in her chest. She still struggled to free her hand, but he only held her even tighter feeling very, very livid. But it was so tight around her wrist, combining with the tight feeling of her heart breaking.

"You're hurting me." She managed glancing down at his hand.

The next words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You're nothing worth fighting for."

Her hand flew upwards and connected with his cheek, without a second thought and she broke every feeling that filled her body. At that moment her hand flew out of his grip and she stared at his shocked eyes.

She had slapped him, for the sake of his words being false, and she knew every word he had spoken was false, his eyes shone and told on him, and it pissed her off.

Why couldn't he just say it? Why couldn't he just tell her what she wanted to hear? They really had to go through this?

She raised her other hand to hit him but he caught it and pinned it up above her head.

"I hate you."

Like a ticking time bomb, those three words lit Shane Gray up. He slammed his mouth down on hers and everything that he had felt he poured down her throat. Hoping, praying that the pain he felt, she would feel.

Her other hand was pinned above her head, in a matter of seconds and he thrust his tongue down her throat in a rushed manner.

They battled, desperately trying to feel for something that neither could quite figure out. The tension was ripping at the seams with every suck that Shane was emitting on Mitchie's tongue.

She moaned feeling her own lies from the entire argument surface, as she welcomed everything he was offering.

His hands ran from her hands down her body to her breast where he cupped it through her thin shirt.

She whimpered at the contact with the sensitive flesh and wound her hands around his neck whereas he disagreed and pushed them back above her head and trailed his lips down her neck, leaving his hand to roam under her shirt.

She threw her head against the door, and he bit her neck, in anger as she placed her hands in his hair.

"God, I hate you.." She trailed off as he returned his attention back to her lips were he kissed her roughly biting down on her bottom lip, and pulling it out, earning a low moan to escape her lips.

Hands clawed at skin, as her shirt was pulled from her body, and her legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

He pulled her off of the wall and carried her over to the top of the piano, where he laid her, her back connected with the cold surface, and she gasped.

He captured her lips once more and ran his hands over her stomach before ripping her black bra from her body without a second thought.

He latched on to the same breast he had kneaded only moments before, and she cried out, placing her hands behind her to lift her self off of the piano, as he sucked, feeding off of her.

Mitchie was going through a sea of emotions as Shane's touches sent her body through a wave of pleasure, all thoughts of control slipping out of her mind.

She threw her head back as he switched and she placed her hand in his black locks, a brief moment saying that this was the worst thing to ever do, but quickly dismissing the fact, as he latched his teeth unto her nipple.

She pulled him off by his hair, and he watched her as she yanked his shirt off, a sudden fire appearing in her eyes.

Her jeans were soon discarded, and he swiftly removed her undergarments with it kissing her neck as he did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he unbuttoned his own leather pants in a rush, and when she caught sight, she proceeded to push them down along with his boxers.

All thoughts of gentle pushed away from both minds as angst and passion assorted and created an erotic tornado.

He buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he continued to thrust into her.

She gasped at the feeling and her eyes flew shut at the sensation.

Mitchie was sure she loved Shane Gray, the pain she was going through was enough to convince her, she was sure he loved her too, because he stopped.

But the events turned as she shifted and he felt her ankles lock around him. He placed his hands on either side of her.

"Jesus, move." She spoke, and he obeyed her thrusting into her hard, fury building inside of him as her words replayed in his head over and over again.

He pulled out of her completely then slammed back into her, an animalistic feeling roaring out of him at her moans.

He pulled back to look at her face, the look of complete pleasure all over her features.

He laid her back down, grabbing her thigh, as he plunged deeper into her depth, knowing that there was no turning back after this.

He groaned with each move as she pulled him down to kiss his lips before releasing him to run her hands down his chest as he slammed into her harder.

She bit her lip, and he leaned down to her ear.

"I want to hear you." He whispered in an unsteady breath.

She whimpered as he placed his hands back on either side of her again. She felt the sweat trickle down her forehead, as he continued to pound into her, with no mercy and she felt the unbelievable feeling of ecstasy come nearer.

He bit her ear, before throwing his head back to shake the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh god, I-" She cried, unable to finish the sentence.

"You hate me?" He asked speeding up his thrusts, she ran her hands back up to his shoulders. He grabbed them and pushed them back above her head, where he intertwined their fingers.

She was writhing and turning under him, as his speed increased another notch and he fought desperately.

Her pitch went higher with each limited thrust and he got impatient.

"Do you?" He switched angles and hit that spot, where she lost every ounce of control she had ever obtained.

"Yes, Shane, yes!" His name erupted from her lips and he felt her body shake and go rigid around him as he spilled into her groaning out her name in a frenzy, covering her mouth with his, before laying himself fully on her, careful not to crush her.

* * *

An hour or so had passed, and Mitchie still laid with Shane on that sacred piano.

She had continued to stroke his hair softly, whilst he listened to her heartbeat. They hadn't spoken a word to each other, just laid there.

Sweat glistening off their naked bodies, while Mitchie's curls had fallen back to their straight glory, and Shane's tresses matted up to the roots.

"Friends.." She finally spoke, feeling there needed to be something said.

"With benefits," He finished knowing what she was going to say before she said it.

Game Over.

**A/N: Ha, ha, you thought that was gonna solve everything didn't you? I have feeling the angst part came out horrifying, but I'm sure the sex made up for it.**

**You think this is gonna cause problems between them?**

**You have no idea.**

"**This is real, this is me, press that button to get more hot Smitchie!"**


	6. All I have

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, here we are. The updates will probably be pretty spaced out because my mother's in jail, and yeah, enough said. I'm not upset I'm just really stressed because now I have to take care of everyone. **

**On a happier note, this is the first story of mine to reach one hundred reviews, yay!! And I've gotten some reviews that asked some questions, every question will be answered I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**

Chapter 6

Mitchie's legs seemed to be on fire as she sauntered back to her and Caitlyn's cabin.

Her soreness contradicted the roughness of the sex that she was sure she was going to have to explain to her ever persistent best friend.

It was like a never ending circle of events that only got worse. But she was sure this was better than nothing at all. Even if it wasn't what she fully wanted.

She didn't know what she wanted, she was an idiot, this was all her fault and yes, she was pissed off. Everything she had stood for had evaporated in the moments of intense lovemaking that she had endured.

But who was she kidding?

That wasn't lovemaking. No matter how hard she tried to compare the feelings that evidently were there, the beautiful struggle that she had taken part in was anything but lovemaking.

That, was pure, raw, rough, fucking.

She knew it, and so did Shane.

It was hard to not want it to be, no matter how pleasurable it was. And she wished it wasn't but she wanted quick feeling. She wanted the touch and the passion and she needed it then, and saying I love you would only complicate things.

So as you can see, she was incredibly lost in her sense of denial with the entire situation but the moment was gone. She wasn't turning back now, she was going to have to deal with what she had chosen.

So, had she regretted her hasty decision to change her role in his life from friend to fuck-buddy, instead of girlfriend?

It was fantastic, she couldn't deny it, the feeling that she had been stuck with was incredibly addictive, and very similar to love but it still wasn't quite what she wanted.

Her decision was based on the ever-so-misleading prospect of having a non-complicated relationship with never-ending rough sex that would seemingly make the pain go away.

It seems so nice doesn't it?

But truthfully, she couldn't help but need that serene and subtle touch, that was deep inside of the charming Shane Grey.

Though the fire was quite pleasing to see in his brown eyes when she told him she hated him. It was very entertaining, to know that he had been so hurt by her words.

It was that moment that had started the entire train wreck of events, anyway.

She didn't hate him, she could never hate him, but he insisted that she had hurt him, so she was gonna give him hurt if he wanted it.

And it had resulted in her first time being on top of a grand piano.

Coming upon her destination of her cabin she ever-so gently opened the wooden door, scared shitless of what was behind it and severely exhausted.

She just hoped Caitlyn hadn't noticed she was gone or better had gone out with Nate.

"Mitchie!"

Evidently, not today.

Mitchie closed her strained eyelids and opened them again, vaguely aware of the fact her entire appearance was post-ravishing like.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been two hours since lunch and I was getting worried!" Mitchie walked slowly, only halfheartedly listening to her best friend's words.

Two hours? She didn't really know it had been that long.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn," She said dully. But her friend didn't realize her tone as she followed her as she had grabbed some clothes and was retreating to the bathroom.

"You look it, Mitchie Torres, that's okay, Nate and I kept ourselves entertained with a bet on who was gonna kill who first, I hope I won, cause I bet that you would take Shane out-"

Then her friend halted her words.

Mitchie noticed but turned her back to her as she placed her palms on the sink edges, in the small bathroom.

It was silent.

Nothing was heard between the two as if a sudden dawn of understanding hit them silently, either afraid to talk or afraid to move.

Slowly, Caitlyn moved her hand to touch Mitchie's shoulder, she then trailed it to her neck and pushed her matted hair back from her collar bone.

She then took her other hand and fingered the purple love bite that was sure to be red by the nighttime.

Mitchie smirked despite her bitter mood.

"You guys had sex, didn't you?" Caitlyn said even though the answer was clear in her friends actions.

"Didn't bet on that one did you?" Mitchie said turning on the water and letting the sound of it soothe her fuzzy brain.

"Mitchie, you slept with him?" she said, and Mitchie could hear the slight disappointment in her friends voice.

But she stayed silent.

"You told him you loved him?" Her friend questioned and Mitchie spun on the spot.

"No Caitlyn!" She said rather louder than she expected. She was so furious at herself and now of all times, she was going to vent it.

"We screamed, and I told him I hated him!" She said as if that was supposed to clear everything up.

Caitlyn closed her eyes at her obviously broken friend's words.

"I still hate him." She said with such a force that Caitlyn rendered slightly afraid of the tone of her friend's voice.

"Mitch-" But Mitchie cut through her.

"Yeah, it was a nice little fairytale ending, we argued, he told me basically I was worthless to him, and we ended up fucking."

Caitlyn kept her eyes closed at her friend's blunt words. It was a moment that was slightly shocking to her. Such raw and heart wrenching words leaving her friend's mouth.

"You hear that? Mitchie Torres fucked Shane Grey on top of a piano, I can now go off and write that in my cold hard surface of a fucking diary as my first time!" She said a single tear rolling down her face.

She wiped the tear off as rapidly as it had come, and plopped down on top of the toilet, staring at the tiled floor of the room.

She could be so weak, and angry for something she brought upon herself. Her confusion in what she wanted and what she needed got her into the trap that she now had to deal with.

The quiet tone in the room seemed to be the line in the tension.

Mitchie stared at the white linoleum as if it were the heavens above. Hoping that the light would be her savior to her problems.

"And, I still love him." She uttered almost inaudibly.

Caitlyn sighed, figuring the only thing she needed to do was listen to Mitchie. Just listen to her speak and slowly come undone.

"But, you know me, always too shy to take things farther, I told him let's be friends."

Now was different thouhg. Now, Caitlyn was resisting the urge to kick and scream at her undeniably dim-witted naïve, obtuse of a friend.

It was the fact that her two hopelessly in love buddies had managed to dodge the completely obvious fact of being together, that made her want to pull her hair out.

But, she didn't blow her top, she held it in.

"Friends?" She squeaked trying to disguise her otherwise menacing voice.

"Yeah, with benefits, but I guess it's for the better, I mean we'll still have each other without messing up our relationship-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Caitlyn yelled, losing it.

Mitchie snapped her head up at the tone of her friend's words.

"What is your problem?"

"I should probably like take my foot and shove as far up your ass as it can go, for doing this!" Caitlyn spoke as if that was to settle everything.

Mitchie, was still dumbfounded. "What, Caitlyn?"

"You…you-you slept with him, right?" She said trying to use her words right. Mitchie nodded realizing her friends sudden change of feeling.

"Caitlyn seriously, I know this isn't the best of decisions-"

"Damn Skippy, it isn't, Mitchie you just basically went and fucked up any chance you guys ever had of telling your true feelings!" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie closed her eyes and opened them again, completely aware of her friends punishing words.

"Don't you think I know that?" She said standing up and placing her hand on her hip.

"Obviously not, because you went and did it! What is the point of loving somebody if you are never going to tell them, why do you keep doing this Mitchie, you're only hurting yourself!" Mitchie shook her head and exited the bathroom.

"I don't need to hear this from you!" She said covering her ears.

The brown haired girl followed her out of the room, determined.

"Well you need to hear it from somebody, this is not going to make things better, Mitchie! It's not going to make things normal!" Her features softened as her friend sat on her bed.

"It's not going to feel normal." She said softly, pleading with the girl in front of her.

Mitchie sighed.

"Well at least I'll feel something. And, I will make it to be whatever I want it to be, because apparently it's all I got." She knew the friendship with Shane was better than nothing, and so she'd take what she could get.

Caitlyn sighed. Their was no beating a stubborn Mitchie, so she would expect the fact no matter how much she disliked it.

She sat next to her friend offering her a hug, sympathy emitting from the usually rough and tough demeanor, she kept.

"Well since you two have crossed the line of dumbass, and have made it officially to planet retard, tell me what it was like."

Mitchie offered a smile, something she had been reluctant to do.

"Well, it was like I expected it to, be, well not in the sense of how it happened, but it was very good." She said giving her friend a hopeful look.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You know it was fantastic, don't even try and be the goody two shoes that you are and hide, it."

Mitchie chuckled. "It was really, I was glad I went on the pill because I would have been doomed." Caitlyn looked at her friend, glad the mood was lightening from the intense frizz it had just been in.

"Whoa, Mitchie Torres, is more than we think she is!" She smirked at her red friend.

"It was so urgent, I just needed him, and he needed me." She looked off, and Caitlyn had a sudden epiphany, for a moment understanding the choice of her friend's actions.

* * *

Shane Grey hated the fact that he was slightly relived that Mitchie chose the "friend's with benefits" action.

He didn't owe her any explanation and he really didn't want to give her one.

It was highly frustrating, though, to a certain extent that no feelings were emitted. Most likely for the fact that he didn't exactly know what feelings to emit.

And, the pissing fact that they had slept together was sure to cause some sort of friction.

But nevertheless he went on with his day, as happy as he could have been, that the awkwardness between them was settled, but a little skeptical at the fact he had an even more awkward situation to deal with.

He really couldn't explain the sensations that left his body when he was inside of Mitchie Torres.

It was a cross between heaven and the first high a junkie might get, before it falls addicted.

The way she writhed and moaned under him, and called out his name, was something he didn't want to let go of, and didn't intend on letting go of.

That animalistic feeling now fond upon him.

They had crossed over to a new peek, they could do things they couldn't do before, and even though it didn't hit the standards he had set, it was still obtainable.

You couldn't wipe the smartass smirk off Shane Grey's face as he sauntered into dinner that night and spotted a certain russet haired girl standing by the line.

Shane Grey was back in the game, a little bit more serious and a knowing he was in it to win it with the playing tools he had.

He placed his hands firmly on her tiny waist before spinning her to face him.

They stared at each other a faint smile still crossing her lips from the conversation she had recently been having.

He leant down and covered the same smile with his mouth, her hands immediately sliding up to his neck as he dove his tongue into her mouth, gliding it along hers, it now being a familiar territory.

Because, he had benefits now.

**A/N: I wasn't too pleased with that chapter but I wanted to just give ya'll Mitchie's thoughts on her now messed up relationship with Shane, who seems to be on top of the world, huh? **

**It was also a preview to all the sauciness that's gonna roll along in the next few chapters, but don't get overly excited their is some angst to go with it.**

**Read and Review, peeps!**

**-Mimi**


	7. Stay the night

_Minuet_

**A/N: Well you guys must have really sparked something in me because I'm feeling the need to update very quickly, hehe, so here's some much needed m-rated fooling around, to lay off of the drama for a bit.**

**Oh and if anyone cared my mom's out of jail, already and back to annoying me, so I will be updating sort of quickly unless I have writers block, or something. But I won't! Oh god I'm rambling. Anyways, here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God not with all my constant swears, and desperate need to release the never too missed sexual frustration Disney seems to always place in their movies.**

Chapter 7

Shane Grey was never aggressive.

Seriously, he knew in his lifetime, he'd had some pretty rough moments, and must have seemed like the most anger-centered person to walk the planet, but he wasn't.

He was a genuinely nice person, always gentle and sweet.

But for some reason when Mitchie Torres and him were held attached my the mouth and her legs were wrapped around his waist, he had an certain intensity about him.

Mitchie had been contemplating that thought through the first week of what Caitlyn called their, 'deemed-to-be-dysfunctional' relationship.

They had been going at it like rabbits for the past seven days, and Mitchie couldn't help but revel in the immense pleasure she had felt.

Shane had a way he moved when he was with her, and the demanding control he had was so poignant, it only drove her wilder than she already was.

But what was admiring about the fact, was every time he was with her there still was a tenderness, that only he could possess that would make the moment a little bit lighter than it was.

That didn't mean he wasn't still arrogant and testosterone-like with his ways.

He'd managed to sneak up behind her and fondle her in front of everyone four times at least, every day.

Replying that he just couldn't keep his hands off of her.

She would roll her eyes and kiss him, slightly skeptical of his publicly flirtatious ways. Giving him some kind of smart remark, about touching or her or something along those lines. He, being the guy he is, would just simply bite her neck softly, and wink at her.

And, she knew from those gestures that she was in for a very long night.

Which brought her right here where she was, pinned against the door of his cabin, as he fumbled with the door, her legs still attached to his waist as firmly as they could have possibly been.

He finally managed to push open the door and kick it closed with his foot, already kissing her, as her hands mingled in his straight hair.

Hands, roamed everywhere and Shane was fighting for the control, he usually had, but Mitchie seemed to be dominant in the tussle that they were going through and it only resulted in her being thrown back on the bed, lips still attached.

She pulled the clothing of his shirt from his body and it was thrown in the mist of the room somewhere.

She was sitting up facing him as he stood at the foot of the bed, chest marveling in her sight.

Without a word he placed his palms on her cheeks, and stared into her chocolate eyes, the feeling of happiness there but seeing a certain disappointment in them also. Determined to fix whatever that was he leant and captured her lips in a tingling kiss.

She opened her mouth to the embrace and their tongues intertwined, almost instantly, as if on instinct and she moved his hands, trailing them to the hem of her shirt, which he gladly pulled up in response to her gesture.

She fell softly back to the bed, in which he pushed the shirt up even more on her chest to kiss the soft tan skin of her stomach.

She closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the time he was taking to please her.

But, quickly snapped them open remembering the point of the relationship she had agreed to.

Her hands went to his hair as he sucked on her belly button, an action that never failed to make her squirm.

She bit her lip and he moved up to her bra, that was still covering her breasts.

Kissing the flesh through the material, as if they were waiting for him, calling to him.

She took in air between her teeth, feeling him slide his hands to her sides, and run them up and down at an achingly slow pace.

Her body arched as he latched on to a nipple through the silky substances of her bra, and she gripped the sheets.

Her moans that were now surfacing were good ammunition to the adrenaline that was pumping in Shane's veins as he pulled away from her and pulled the shirt fully off of her body.

Mitchie hopped at her chance, pulling his head from his ministrations to kiss him urgently, using all of her strength to roll him over, as he was putting up a fight for control. She smirked, and straddled him, her thighs making a place on his side.

"I like being on top." she said, a wicked grin littering her face. Her knew what that grin meant.

She was up to something.

"It's such a gravitational change, don't you think?" She placed her hands on his chest, and he felt her run her fingers across his chest and over his abs.

"You're not gonna be up there for long." He said halting her hands, as they were sensually making him tingle.

She raised her hips and settled them harshly back on top of his, and he groaned out at the contact.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

She leant down and captured his lips in a kiss to silence his next smartass comment that was sure to exit his mouth.

He pulled away as she freed her hands from his grip to unclasp her bra. It hung loosely on her and he could see the outline of the breasts.

"Not used to being the follower are you?" She said smiling.

He licked his lips desperate to touch her but not sure how to turn her over with the grip she was holding on him.

"No that's usually your job." She raised her eyebrows and gyrated her hips.

"God damn it, Mitchie!" He groaned out in frustration, and she laughed at his desperate gesture.

She held her thighs to keep him in place and shook off her bra.

Her breasts spilled out to his eyesight, and he was yearning to have some kind of contact with the highly tempting body parts.

"Ah, his weakness." She said grinning.

He then, lost it and grabbed her hips to roll her over under him once more, and without a second thought took her left breast in his mouth, while kneading the other.

She cried out at the feeling and ran her fingers through his straight locks while he sucked on the same nipple, teasingly biting it. She felt him slide his jeans off swiftly, and a certain something press to her pelvis.

Her entire body lit up as he pulled off of her breasts to unbutton the jeans that were creating a barrier between him, and his real destination.

She watched his hands as he slid the jeans from her body, pulling upward to allow better access.

She was far past shy and timid with him. She had been more comfortable then she had ever been around him, and it was the key to success.

He dipped down to take her in a short sensual kiss, before sprawling kisses in a line down her stomach to come upon her panties.

It was a little nerve wrecking, for some times, because of the type of girl that Mitchie was, but now for some reason he was sure that Mitchie was more than she put on to be and he was seriously addicted to that side of her.

He nuzzled his nose right above her entrance, and could feel the heat radiating off of her.

Mitchie was whimpering in anticipation, as he ran his nose back and forth across her wet clothing that was covering what she needed him to touch.

She was fidgeting, waiting for him to do what she needed him to do, while he rather watch her squirm.

He silently pulled the material from her wetness, and stared at the sight as if he'd never seen it before.

He looked up at her flushed face. "You're beautiful."

He would always tell her that and every time it would make her melt, and want even more from what she had gotten.

He dipped his head and took her in his mouth, where she gasped at the contact while he started slow soft sucks, and she could feel her body heat up.

"Oh my god." she moaned as his suckles, sped up as he raised his eyes to watch her body go through the waves.

He loved to see her face, eyes closed, hair wild while he pleasured her. It was entertaining and a beautiful process to watch her go through the emotions that she was going through.

He pulled away to slip two of fingers in and she panted heavily, her screams growing louder with each pump he would ensue.

She rode out her orgasm, her hips moving with his fingers, creating a mind-blowing experience, that only made them both yearn for more.

As she came down from it, he watched and moved up to kiss her.

She held his head and once again managed to roll him over, and kiss his neck softly. Her body still sweaty from the effects of his touch.

She moved her hand down to run across his member that was eager to release from it's confines, for it was bulging.

She grinned against his neck and hooked her fingers in his boxers, pulling them down from his hips.

She then sat up for the second time that night on top of him.

He placed his hands on her hips. "Mitchie…" He trailed, as serious as he could be.

"I'm waiting for the magic words." She said folding her arms across her chest as he stared at her.

"What the-Mitchie!" He said frustrated. He was about to burst if she didn't make some kind of contact.

She placed her hands on either side of him and lifted herself barely to touch the tip of his member.

He groaned out at the lack of contact and felt the sweat dripping past his forehead.

"Beg, Shane."

He looked at her incredulously.

"What?" He said as she wiggled her hips, creating and inch of friction that gave him half a mind to turn her over himself.

"Beg."

She said simply, undermining her own sinful thoughts that were threatening to overlap her entire judgment of teasing him.

He closed his eyes, now knowing what Nate meant by a woman changing a man's entire perspective of things.

"God, Mitchie, please, I just need to be inside of you, now."

She leant down to his ear, not quite sure how she was keeping her balance. "Right now?" She whispered.

"Yes." He managed.

She sat back up and he grabbed her hips as she slammed herself down on top of him.

They both moaned at the contact, and she felt a new love for the position she was in. He was in a different place the erotic feeling of her on top of him driving him wild.

But she was determined to be dominant in this round.

"Move me." She said.

He did not need to be told twice.

He moved her back and forth on his shaft, as she placed her hands on his thighs.

He was watching her as she flipped her hair back out of her face, her moans of satisfaction persistent in the mist of the sound of skin slapping skin.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs, while they clamped down to keep a steady rhythm.

Mitchie then leant back up to place her sweaty hands on his stomach. "That's enough." She said and his hands flew to her stomach where they trailed up to her breasts.

But, she wasn't having any of that, she pushed his hands above his head, more of like he did her and changed directions.

She instead, proceeded to pull her body off of his again and bring it back down with force, leading to her bouncing at a fast speed on his member.

He cried out loudly at the contact and her head flew back as her hands went to her breasts, as they bounced along with her motions and he felt himself get even more turned on.

He then went against her ministrations and placed his hands roughly on her hips where he continued to slam her pelvis against his hard, and fast.

She felt him slide deeper into her and almost lost every since of awareness she held on to.

He watched her as he leaned up and pulled her body even more on top of him, so that she was sitting in his lap. Her hands went to his neck where their lips connected.

Her body continued to repeatedly pushed up against his in a frenzy, his hands cupping under her butt, as he hit her spot with such a force, she was sure the entire camp would be able to hear her pretty soon.

She was panting so hard, and he was holding on for longer than he thought he would've.

"Oh shit, Shane." Her words began to turn dirty as she neared her destination.

He didn't mind, he loved to see her lose it in front of him.

"Come on, baby." He said, unaware, and he put forth more effort desperate for her to come with him.

"Fuck, yes, yes, Shane!" Her final words as she squeezed her eyes shut and her head buried in his neck, her entire body shaking with the force of the ecstasy she was deeply caught in.

He spilled into her at her words and they both were released then into an incredible high.

They continued to cling to each other, slowly falling off of cloud nine, in an attempt to slow their breaths.

She pulled her sweaty forehead from his shoulder to kiss him softly as he lowered them backwards unto the sheets of his bed.

* * *

"You should really stop doing that." Mitchie laughed as Shane held her bare feet in his lap. She was tangled in his sheets, as was he about two hours after their second round.

They were talking.

It was the one thing that scared him the most, because of the fact that they could be completely erotic and have great sex, and still talk as if they were best friends.

Because they were.

The second time, after silence and maybe a few soft words, it was even faster than before with a little more raw passion and ended up exhausting them both.

So here they sat, her conversing about her life in New Jersey, him listening, while rubbing her feet.

Everything was a little quiet, her telling him about her Spanish and Italian heritage, and him running his pinky finger up and down her vain in her foot.

The more he learnt about her the more he regretted his decision to agree with the whole friend with benefits thing. It was fascinating listening to her ramble on about her cousins and annoying aunts, it was making only want to get to know her more, but as a girlfriend.

"So, Shane." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He kept his gaze on her a lazy smile filling his face.

"Yes, sweet darling of mine?' He answered.

"Tell me about you, I'm tired of talking, I talk too much." She said.

"That's for sure."

She reached down and shoved him. "Jerk! I'm serious, tell me about your family."

"Well you know Nate, my brother." He said.

"I meant your other family." He sighed. His family wasn't exactly something to be proud of, and he wanted her to know that.

"Well, my mom and dad divorced when me and Nate were young, so we ended up staying with our mom, whom we love more than anything." He said flashing her a smile.

"How sweet." She said tilting her head at him.

"Yeah, and basically the family we hang out with the most is on my mom's side, so we just chill, you know?"

She smiled at the shortness of his words and the off look on his face, and scooted up to him.

"Something you want to talk about?" She said.

Shane turned his head and looked back up to her. "It's not important, besides you'll get to meet everybody, someday." He said.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"Really, Popstar? And, what makes you think that?" She said wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Because, I want you to come on tour with me." He said and she stared at him, a little shocked.

"W-what? Why do I need to…what?" She said failing miserably to speak coherent words.

He chuckled and took her in a kiss.

"You have an amazing voice, and I need my best friend by my side." Her heart fell out of her chest when the words best friends left his mouth, and worse thing is, his heart fell too.

"Well, are you gonna do it, or not?" He said and she mustered up a smile.

"Sure, I would love to." He smiled a smile that was pure happiness and excitement, and Mitchie could tell.

He leaned down for another searing kiss, entangling his hands up in her hair. But a loud crash pulled them away, Shane turning to face the door that was open and contained a shocked Nate, and a flustered Caitlyn.

"Oh shit, um, my bad, god damn it! This is gonna be a hard picture to rid myself of, uh, Mitchie I guess I'll see you in the morning, right?" Caitlyn muttered Nate wallowing with his mouth agape.

Mitchie smiled. "Yeah, Caitlyn,"

"Come on Nate, bye Mitchie," She said as straight faced as she could.

"Shane, eww." She said before pulling a shocked Nate out and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Mitchie shook her head and giggled at the face Shane pulled.

"You guys need to invest in a do not disturb sign, your brother just saw me naked, and Caitlyn is only gonna grill me for this tomorrow."

Shane shrugged and pushed her back on the bed, "Depending on if you get enough sleep." he said a grin crossing his face.

"What makes you think I won't get enough?" She said poking him in the shoulder as he caged her in, kissing her neck.

"You might wanna tell Caitlyn you'll see her tomorrow afternoon," She giggled as he kissed her heatedly.

"Evening at least."

**A/N: Aw, aren't you guys excited that I gave you some hot and sexiness with some fluff? In the same day as the other chapter? Don't get used to it, I was in a good mood. There might be some angst in the next few chapters, but I promise sooner or later we will get to the happy things, I double delta nu sister swear, seriously.**

**Read and review please!**

**-Mimi**


	8. Did you Know

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, I took a break, get over it, anyway I've been thinking, about this story and I might just carry it out, but I don't know, tell me should I just end it, or should I continue on to the tour and everything, let me know. Oh, I put some Naitlyn in here for you guys, that asked me for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God not with all my constant swears, and desperate need to release the never too missed sexual frustration Disney seems to always place in their movies.**

Chapter 8

Caitlyn always had a weird talent of reading people.

She could stare straight into your soul and tell you the kind of person you were, or that you'd turn out to be.

She could tell you your feelings or thoughts on a situation that you couldn't even figure out and she could tell you how to fix it.

You could say, she dealt well with problems.

One of the reasons why she strived to be America's next greatest producer, was because she could tear a structure that seemed to be completely perfect, down, and make it better.

She had faced some of the toughest tribulations and faced them with her boldest stance, never failing to come up with an answer or solution to the problems that always seemed to fly her way.

That was until she met Mitchie Torres.

Truthfully, her first thought on the girl was a sweet, goody-two-shoes, naïve girl who had an amazing voice but never would make it in the music industry.

She was so light hearted and she was fragile, almost like a porcelain doll, words hurt her very deep.

So, Caitlyn wanted to test this girl's emotions, and what better way to find out if she has what it takes, than to hurt her.

And, when she found out that she had been lying to the one and only demon possessed bitch that was Tess Tyler, not to mention the entire camp, she jumped at the opportunity.

But Mitchie had proved her wrong.

She was indeed hurt by Caitlyn's intentional harshly put words, but she called Caitlyn on her own flaws, making Caitlyn go back and read her again.

She did and proceeded that not much had changed except she proved to be feisty when tested, and that was a quality that Caitlyn always approved of.

But that didn't allow Caitlyn to befriend her so quickly, Caitlyn was still, curious as to why the girl was putting up a gigantic front.

But, Mitchie seemed to be on a roll, defending Caitlyn in front of the mighty Tess herself, and her and Caitlyn quickly befriended. They hung out, and talked despite the constant feud going on between Caitlyn and Tess, and got to know each other better.

And it was then that Caitlyn discovered the second most idiotic person to walk the earth. Saying that, Mitchie indeed was the first.

And he took form of Shane Gray.

Looking for this mystery girl, and being so close to Mitchie, she already perceived the guy to be a jerk, which he proved on numerous occasions to actually be, but he seemed to be a little bit dense too.

Caitlyn saw the way he looked at her in class, and the way he acted around her but of course, both parties being the ignorant people they are, never noticed themselves.

But the happiness didn't last too long, the Queen of jealousy and bitterness herself revealing Mitchie in front of the entire camp, and Shane causing the mission to exceed to even greater heights for Caitlyn.

Mitchie had cried for days, it being hard, loosing the person that Caitlyn knew she was falling in love with.

But she recovered, deciding it wasn't worth all that she was going through and continued to rock the final jam along with Caitlyn who got the satisfaction of the two friends to realize their feelings and a very handsome curly haired boy.

Life seemed back to normal, didn't it?

Not quite.

The idiots had now crossed a new height by getting with each other on rare occasions and sleeping together. Developing a 'friends with benefits relationship', that Caitlyn just could practically see backfiring in their faces.

But she wasn't going to worry about that, not right now seeing as she was, perfectly content with the fact they were releasing some kind of tension buried inside of them.

So, she was gonna use that well developed happiness and put it to good use, spending time with her boyfriend, who insisted on nibbling her ear in a desperate attempt to get her attention.

She grinned turning her head back to him, and looking down at his eyes with a knowing look.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, pulling back to look at him. They were taking up a chair, her sitting on his lap her legs on either side of them. Him with one hand securely in her pants pocket, the other playing with her curls.

"You ever notice how light you hair color is?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I suppose you do?" She asked and he nodded leaning forward to bury his face in the tresses.

She closed her eyes at the softness of the action.

"Nate, I know you have a big knowledge on hair with the hours you spend on perfecting your 'money-making style' as you so rightfully claim-"

"It's what gets all the ladies." He stated as if it was obvious, and she rolled her eyes, opening them again.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What? You know it's true, it's what pulled you in to my irresistible charm." She smiled.

"I just thought you looked kind of desperate, all alone with your leather jacket and your guitar." He softly yanked on her hair, and she chuckled slightly.

She leaned her head down and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss, testing his control. His hands gripped her butt tightly, before running his palms up her back as he gently nudged his tongue between her lips.

She softly suckled, never missing the tender moments that were behind her tough demeanor, thouhg only showing them to him.

"Come, on curly let's go back to the Mess Hall before, Brown figures out were gone."

She said pulling away despite his protests, faintly remembering they were still in his and Shane's room.

She swung her leg over his body, and patted his back, urging him to move, as he groaned, before lifting himself up.

Suddenly the door was being heard opened and Caitlyn rolled her eyes knowing who it was going to be by the inevitable sound of kissing. The door opened to reveal, as she had expected, making out.

"God do you two ever take a bre-" She was cut off however by coming face to face with someone that wasn't her best friend.

In fact that person in which she was speaking would never ever, become her friend, judging by the sparkles and the blonde hair that cascaded down her back.

Caitlyn had never been rendered speechless before and hadn't planned on being, until now.

"Nate, how about you um, go on to the hall and I'll meet you there." Caitlyn said a look that she couldn't identify plastered on her face. Nate stared at her. "Um, Caitlyn you sure you don't want me to-"

"Get out." She said and he rushed out of the door at her words, silently deciding that what she had decided was best for this situation.

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes knowing the exact thing that was about to came out of her mouth.

"Caitlyn, before you-"

"I ought to chop your balls off, you son of a bitch!"

Well, that's not quite what he had expected. He glanced over at the girl who offered a smile.

"Tess, could you excuse us?" He said trying to be reasonable.

"Yeah, goodbye Tess!" Caitlyn said steering the girl out by the arm and shutting the door, before the girl could start something.

After the door was slammed shut, she advance on the dumbass that was Shane Gray.

"Caitlyn, are you crazy?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" She said a menacing look crossing her features.

"What the hell is your problem?" He said, feeling as if he never did anything right. Caitlyn looked at him, both eyebrows buried at the top of her head, and her hands clenched as fists at her side.

"What is my problem? You wanna know what my problem is?" She said and she stepped to him.

"My problem is you going out to be with the tramp of all tramps that is Tess Tyler after I seemed to recall you fucking my friend for the past week!" She finished with a scream.

"Yeah, I know, what's your point, Caitlyn?" He knew he was going to get this reaction, he got this own reaction from himself as he was out with the girl, but he needed to get his mind off of the fact that he was in love with Mitchie and the best way to do that was to find someone else.

"My point is, you're an idiot, for doing this knowing you gonna break her heart in the end! How can you not think about her feelings about this?" Caitlyn said.

He sighed. "Mitchie and I are friends, and we will remain that way, but Tess is something more."

"Bullshit, Shane Gray, that bimbo cannot be more than Mitchie, you and I both know that, she's just some cover up for the fact that you're totally in love with my best friend!"

He was starting to get pissed now. "No, I'm not Caitlyn, if I was in love I wouldn't be doing this! Mitchie said herself she hated me, so we're gonna stay friends, and nothing more."

Caitlyn pushed him violently.

"Oh give me a fucking break! You think you're so tough, with your straight fucking hair, and your leather, but your not, your too weak and scared to even admit that you've got feelings for the one person that will make a difference on your life."

Shane fumed at the reality, and truth of her words. He knew, but he wasn't gonna show, and he wasn't gonna waste his time on something that wasn't gonna be.

"Just shut the fuck up, Caitlyn." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh fuck off, and be a man, if your not going to, then save Mitchie the stress and pain that she's going through and stay away from her, bastard." Caitlyn finished hot and pissed at the way her friend was acted towards her other friend.

She threw open the door and exited the cabin.

Shane sat on his bed, as the door slammed, reveling in her words. He needed to be a man, but he didn't know how to, when he got around Mitchie, it seemed like the entire world was perfect and what if he lost that?

What if her feelings weren't beyond fuck-buddy like his were? But he didn't need to spend the rest of his life trying to figure out which move meant what.

Something needed to be said.

This needed to end.

* * *

Mitchie strummed her guitar softly scribbling words into the pages of her song book.

Her day had gone peaceful, she hadn't been with Shane which was probably the entire reason it was as quiet.

But the peace was short lived as her door was pushed open and Caitlyn walked in red in the face and fuming.

"You need to stay far away from that dickhead, he's only gonna hurt you, either that or tell him you're hopelessly in love with him!" She started immediately.

Mitchie's eyes widened, a little shocked at the force and tone of her friend's words.

"Caitlyn, what are you talking about?" She said setting her guitar down and standing up to face her friend.

"Mitchie, he's dating." Caitlyn said and Mitchie's heart fell in the pit of her stomach. She knew this day was coming. He was getting tired of what he had so he wanted something more, he just didn't want it with her.

She smiled, forcing it to her lips.

"Yeah, I figured eventually he would start dating." She replied shrugging it off as if it was casually something unimportant.

Though the hurt was painful, and anger started to surge, she sat back down on her bed and continued to strum her guitar, with as much calmness she could muster.

"Mitchie!" She sat down in front of her friend and pulled her to her.

"Tess, he's dating Tess."

Mitchie could practically feel the crimson cover her entire face, as she shook with fury. So, that's who he wanted all along.

"Really?" She said and before Caitlyn could answer she had thrown on a jacket and headed out the door only to be greeted by Shane himself.

"Mitchie I-"

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed into the camp air.

He sighed, rage forcing itself into the contours of his skin and face. He stuck his hands into his pockets tightly trying to regain the composure that he needed.

"You would do this to me? After the hell she put me through, you would do this and expect me to be alright with it?" She screamed at him.

He then felt himself rear up at her. "How does this have anything to do with you?" He roared just as forcefully at her, expecting her to understand.

"You wanted more, but you had to get a taste of the forbidden fruit first, right? I was a meaningless fuck-buddy, like we had agreed, wasn't I?" She said, daring him to agree.

"We made a deal, Mitchie! We made a deal, no 'I love you's' no attachment, you said so yourself!"

She stomped her foot in frustration and crossed her arms, aware that the entire camp probably was hearing everything she was saying.

"I was a warm up, before you would go to her, wasn't I? All that meaningless shit, about how I hurt you was all bull, it was a game wasn't it?" She said stepping close to him.

"No it wasn't!" He said getting defensive.

"It was all a fucking lie, to get me under your fucking sheets." She said anger and regret lacing her tone.

"Do not call me a liar, Mitchie! I have never, ever fucking lied to you!" He yelled making her jump, he snatched her up by her arms holding a firm grip on her she felt a salty tear snake it's way down her face.

"Everything I have said has been the truth, so do not tell me it wasn't because, I never lied!" He said dropping her. She pushed him roughly in reply the jacket slipping off of her arms.

"Tell me Shane was she as sweet as I was?" He glared at her hurtful words.

"Did she taste like me?" She asked, her words coming out in a menacing tone, fire in her eyes and a ruthless feeling inside of her heart, every bit was hurting her to say. "When you were fucking her did you see me, did you hear me?" She said and he could see the harsh but hurt look in her eyes.

"Because no one will ever be me Shane, you can't use poor Tess as a replacement, because you're too much of a sorry ass to act on your own feelings!"

Her words were coming out in sobs, and she was crumbling he could see. He engulfed her in his arms and held her, but she pushed away for the second time.

"No, just stay the hell away from me! Because, if you can't love me like I love you, then this isn't worth it!" His mouth stood agape and he stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, I love every bit and piece of your sorry, pathetic, Rockstar ass-"

But he grabbed her face. And, clutched it tightly in his hands, gripping as if, if he let it go, she would fall, or leave him.

"Shut up."

She wriggled and squirmed, attempting to get out of the clutch he held her in.

"Let me go-"

"Shut up." He spoke again, and he stared into her eyes. The same eyes that had tantalizingly teased him over and over again.

The same eyes that had caused him joy and pain. "I love you." He said.

She suddenly stopped her movements, seeming to make her body completely rigid in his grip.

He nodded. And she felt the hold on her face loosen up. "What?"

He pulled her face to his and connected their lips, pulling and pushing back in the feelings he forever wanted to tell her. He fed off of her as if she was his life supply, and to tell you the truth, she was.

He moved his hands to the back of her hair and twirled it around his fingers in an attempt to feel the soft tresses between his hands.

His other hand moved to her hip where he wrapped a leg around his waist and her arms made themselves perfectly comfortable around his neck.

He pulled back, after what seemed like hours, and stared at her.

Her bold eyes and her pink swollen lips slightly turning red from the force of the kiss.

It was then at that moment that Shane Gray figured out what was so special about Mitchie Torres, he figured out the reason he was in love with her.

Because, of the sole fact that she could make him fall for her.

The unexplainable way that she had captured him, and without intention, made him fall head over heals for her was her "something special".

The way she would walk and talk and never put forth effort into what she was saying or doing. How she never knew about how crazy it drove him when she did some things. How she would piss him off, and yet all it made him want to do was throw her against a wall and thrust into her senselessly.

Everything about that girl was his explanation.

All he had to do was take one look, and figure it out.

Caitlyn watched on from her spot on the cabin door, and smiled.

"Idiots."

**A/N: Wow, that wasn't how I expected that to happen, but oh well. Aren't ya'll happy they finally said it? I am too! I promise you this is not the end of the story. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve! I hope you like my Naitlyn at the beginning, I'll try to put more of them in the story.**

**Read and review!**

**-Mimi**


	9. After Tonight

_Minuet_

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal, I have decided to continue this story until I get either tired of it, or I can't figure out a plotline anymore. But! Right now I'm full of ideas for fluff, and supposed sexy time. I really like writing Naitlyn and you guys think I do it, good, so I'm gonna try and put as much as I can in here.**

**BTW: If you haven't already, go check out Rapturous Voice by **_**ScarlettBlush, **_**it is very good and if you get sick of reading my stupid drabbles, hers is heating up! And, this chapter is named after Justin Nozuka's After Tonight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God not with all my constant swears, and desperate need to release the never too missed sexual frustration Disney seems to always place in their movies.**

Chapter 9

A lot of people weren't fond of change.

It might have been because they were so used to the way things were, that change scared them. Or maybe, they just didn't want it. And then sometimes there was a good change. People that needed change, it becoming a necessity to them.

Whatever it may have been for whomever, it was a factor in life. It was just as important and just as much of a hardship as puberty, or marriage.

Tonight, change was in the air.

The watching students of Camp Rock, knew that the hard ongoing game between Mitchie and Shane was over, and that everything about the two was about to change. After this night, their relationship was going to reach the wanted height that they had both been anticipating.

And it was because of those three essential words that had descended from his pink lips.

The three significant terms, that set Mitchie's soul on fire, causing her to set back and look at the boy that had caused her the pain and joy over the last few days of her summer.

Her inquiring expressions earning a small smile as she furrowed her eyebrows and tried desperately to comprehend what the thee undeniably affective words meant for her.

"What?" She asked again, herself becoming a little dubious of the terminology, that was still causing her stomach and heart to whirl and twirl despite her head's ministrations.

He looked at her, those familiar auburn designs boring through her skin, slightly making her cheeks turn a shade of Scarlett.

And then she knew, his eyes never failing to give him away.

She didn't need a counter, to provide the truth for her, and so she allowed for the first time a smile to curve her lips, but stopping her painless movements, to turn it into a pointed smirk.

"I don't believe you." She stated.

She had to fight off the outsized urge to laugh at his facial expressions, not to mention she could practically hear the defeated sighs of the weary kids around them.

He looked as if he was stuck between desperate and mad. But something that appeared to be understanding twinkled in his eyes and he tilted his head to the side in a quizzical stance.

"Really?" Shane questioned, still being unable to resist a challenge, even with all the outlook set out in front of them.

She nodded as he ran his hands to her waist whereas, hers stayed aligned around his neck, her leg not moving an inch from its position around his hips. She pushed her face to his ear where she whispered silently, a boost of confidence straying inside of her,

"Seeing is believing." She softly ran the tip of her tongue against the top of his ear lobe.

He shivered with arousing and lifted her slightly to have her wrap her other leg around his hips locking her ankles, as he started to back them up into his cabin.

"Well, then I guess I've got to show you." He said as she laid her head on his shoulder breathing his adorable scent.

"I guess you do." Mitchie said, firmly pressing her lips against his and feeling him place one palm on her back, feeling the bare skin under the fabric of her slim shirt.

His other hand she assumed, went to fiddle with the handle of the wooden door, they were supposed to be heading into. So to speak, her hands were elsewhere. Enjoying the touch of her lovers hair, not sure exactly what to call him, but knowing that she loved him.

He kicked the door shut softly, setting her down as she grabbed his exploring hands and guiding them to her heart where she pulled away from the searing kiss.

"You hear that?" She asked him, a small beam littering her lips, as she gazed into his eyes. He lined his brows.

"What is it?" Shane asked and she smiled a little bit fuller to his face.

"It's my heart beating for you, you do this." She said and he pulled his hands out of her grip to cup her face, engaging her in another soft embrace.

"I love you." he said in between the subtle touches he was determined to invoke upon her. She moaned quietly at his words.

"I love you so much." He uttered as he continued his wondrous feel of her body, having a mind to take it slow and enjoy her.

He dipped his head to start a trail of soft open-mouthed kisses down her neck, showing his adoration of the tender flesh, as her hands stayed clasped to his straight locks.

Mitchie sighed as he softly kneaded her breasts.

Hs movements showing the worship and love that he was feeling, he really wanted her to feel what he was feeling, to know everything that was being said was true and serious.

His hands rubbed up and down her sides, feeling her tremble at the careful contact.

His attentive palms then slipped under the hem of her flimsy shirt and warily pulled it from her body, as she watched him. Every motion being followed by her smoldering eyes.

Shane stared into her face as she pulled him down to meet her in a sweet kiss teasing him as he intertwined their hands before kissing the skin of her chest with a simple fact of consideration all over his features.

She bit her bottom lip as his arms encircled her back and slowly unclasped the bra that was binding her supple breasts to their confines. He moved his hands to pull the straps of the fabric off her shoulders slightly, soundly kissing the bone of her shoulders.

Mitchie, was held with an overwhelming feeling of love as he showered her entire body with the admiration and respect that she had always dreamed of.

He pulled her bra from her body and stood up to look down at her.

She stared back up at him, before pressing her body against his, crashing her lips to his in an urgent manner.

He pulled away smirking as she whimpered from the lack of contact. Instead of responding, he took her left breast in his mouth, twirling the nipple around slowly, sucking on the gentle part.

She moaned a sound of approval at the action and he couldn't help but develop a smirk at the sound.

Placing his other hand, on the mirror image, greedily feeding and feeling before switching his ministrations, and moving his hands to massage her butt softly, before gripping.

She threw her head back and could feel a dampness at her lower body.

He used his hands to unbutton the button of her jeans, while she pulled him from her chest, to unbutton the shirt that was on his body, seeming to notice that he was seriously overdressed.

Getting to the final button and staring at him, while she pushed the textile from his arms, taking time to admire his chest.

Lifting her hands she ran them along the abs and softly pinched his nipples, smiling as he jumped softly.

"Couldn't resist."

He nodded as she focused on unzipping his now unbuttoned pants. He watched her with slight interest as she touched her chin before getting on her knees to pull the leather jeans down his legs.

He stepped out of them with ease and she pushed them to the side, before admiring his clothed length, reaching to slightly touch the hardened bud of his sex, hearing him gasp in stimulation.

She bit her bottom lip in wonderment and reached around to his butt, to pull the waistband of his boxers down to his ankles. He kicked the cloth away.

Mitchie took hold of his length, and Shane bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

She looked up at him, and smiled before guiding her hand up and down the part, hearing his breath quicken. She fingered the tip and examined the object as she continued her strokes, hearing him get worked up while she sped up her aid to his manhood.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and halted her actions.

She looked up to him questioningly as he pulled her body up to stare her in the face, before kissing her fully.

"I wouldn't have lasted, I just wouldn't have, and I'm not looking for a quickie."

She smiled in understanding as he pulled her own jeans whilst pulling her wet panties down with them and turning her, before backing her up to the bed.

She captured his lips in a kiss and felt the back of her knees hit something, before she fell on top of the bed.

He ran his hands along her folds hearing her moan into his mouth, as his tongue took her over completely running along hers in a slow manner. She grabbed his face as his lips went from her lips to her neck and lower.

She then felt him hit her waist and she grabbed the sheets beside her.

He kissed the area just above her moist mound, smirking against her skin as she tried to contain her enjoyment.

She had her eyes shut as he placed a tantalizing lick upon the top of her lower lips. She arched her back off of the bed in a frenzy, letting out a cry of agreement.

He held her hips in place before, placing his lips on her wetness sucking greedily on the folds as she started to get wild under him.

"Shane, dear god…" She moaned out as he suddenly thrust his tongue in between her, causing her to place her leg over his shoulder to hold him in place.

But he placed his hand on her leg before removing his head from between her legs to slide his body up to her mouth kissing her while she placed her arms around his back. He pulled away as she gave him a loving look.

"I love you." He said placing his hand behind her head in her hair.

She kissed him softly, before closing her eyes, running her nose slightly along his.

"Then show me." Mitchie whispered, as he sighed in contentment as his length pressed firmly against her.

"Make love to me." She said.

And Shane obliged.

He inched into her slowly, as she kept their faces close. She pressed their lips together as he pushed all the way into her, earning a soft gasp from her. He ensued slow, pacing strokes, inside of her as she held him to her, legs wrapping around him locking her ankles once more.

Her body was on fire, as he ran his hand down her body, as she moaned into his mouth, the adulation between them fueling the erotic passion that was building in the two bodies.

She pulled away and bit her lip in attempt to keep the groans and yells from reaching too much volume.

"Sh-Shane, yes." She slow drive was making her writhe in heat under him, starting her to move her own body along with his.

His hips matched hers and they moved fully as one, intrigued and driven by one another's voiced approval.

Mitchie's breaths started to quicken and Shane leaned down to kiss. Only feeling the need to speed up a little and finding out he was right, as her body began to really react and she started to sing his praises.

"Right there, oh god Shane, yes!" He sped up a little bit more, hitting her spot at a different angle. Starting to hear his own self moan and groan in satisfaction.

"Jesus, Mitchie," His incessant pounding, bearing the sound of skin slapping skin and heat as she clutched him tightly feeling herself start to clench around him.

"I-I-" She started.

"Come with me Mitchie, I love you." He uttered and it was enough to send them both off the edge, and into a combining wave of an affecting orgasm, and he allowed her to ride it out, before covering her mouth with his as she drawled out his name to the entire camp.

But as erotic as that was, he kept plunging into her in an attempt to feel more, not getting enough of the wonder that was his, now.

And she ran her foot up his back moving her hands to his neck as he started at a faster pace this time, hitting her spot with a somewhat subtle force.

She cried out in ecstasy and he placed his hands on the sides of her head as she held his shoulders, clawing mercilessly into them, allowing him to feel a pain that was pleasurable as he pounded into her.

"Shit, Shane!"

Her body shook erratically, as she came upon her second orgasm of the night, before allowing him to spill himself inside of her, her name falling from his lips in a frenzy.

He collapsed on top of her as she smiled, her bangs sticking to her forehead, as their sweat filled the room.

He was trying to catch his breath, and she held his head to her face kissing him softly.

"I love you too." She said her words true and clear, and sure to change her life, but not change itself.

**A/N: Okay it's almost two in the morning, and I hated that ending but I sleepy as hell. So I hope you liked it! I was going to put some Naitlyn but it didn't fit, so the one I promise!**

**Read and Review please!**

**-Mimi**


	10. Roughneck

__

Minuet

**A/N: OMG!! I've hit two hundred reviews!! YAY!! Thank-you _ThisIsRealThisIsMe_****, you're my two hundredth reviewer!! And thank anyone else who has reviewed this story, it wouldn't be what it is without you guys so keep doing it!! **

**Also, thank-you **_**ScarlettBlush**_**, one of my regular reviewers who is awesome and I practically wait before I update just to hear what she has to say. You inspire me with your comments and hilarious thoughts on the chapter and such. And if you haven't read her story you are seriously missing out. **

**Well, enough of me rambling, but I was sitting in class, and I was thinking that it had been a really long time since I put some roughness into this story, so here's some sweet bliss for you guys before I start destroying lives, and reeking havoc, hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God not with all my constant swears, and desperate need to release the never too missed sexual frustration Disney seems to always place in their movies.**

Chapter 10

Ever since Shane Gray was a baby boy, he had devoted his entire life to music.

Everything he ever was involved in had to have something to do with beats, notes or, sound in general.

He took a risk just by playing basketball, once.

It was natural to him to be familiar with it since it was his career choice, rather than completely ignore it, or something along the lines of not fully devoting himself to the art.

But Shane Gray was obsessed.

He didn't allow anything to take the place of the thing that he loved the most. Music was everything he ever had. It was his mind, his body, his soul, music was Shane Gray's heart.

But now he was absolutely positive that Mitchie Torres had won that spot over from music.

Because Shane Gray was now obsessed with Mitchie Torres.

He found himself devoting his entire time to thinking about her rather than isolating himself and focusing his music. Of course it was still his baby, something that would never be out of his life, but Mitchie was now his first priority.

He felt incomplete if he wasn't thinking, touching, or around the vixen. Everything about her captivated him, and he couldn't help but want to see her everywhere. He would dream about her, his brother getting seriously annoyed that she was all that came out of his mouth, awake, or dozing.

But he couldn't help it.

He was whipped or, very in love as he would call it, because Shane Gray does not get whipped.

Whatever it was he was sure it wasn't natural to feel.

Or maybe it was.

Because as of this exact moment watching a certain Mitchie Torres had become his new hobby. He had canceled his first dance class indeed, to sit in on his Uncle's musical development class, in which they didn't do anything but goof off, since the final days of camp were near.

Just to watch her.

He sat by the door, aware of a frantic Tess looking in his direction but not paying attention for the simple fact of staring at his new love interest.

Even as she did nothing.

She sat in her seat, intently thinking about whatever, while writing in that never mistaken yellow songbook. Completely still, besides her constant fidgeting, focused, and silent despite the rising noise level surrounding her.

He was transfixed, utterly fascinated on the fact that she could arouse him by doing nothing, because he was in fact receiving indescribable emotions from watching her tap her pen in confusion, most likely over the lyrical difficulty she seemed to possess naturally with her writing.

Her bangs hung over her eyebrows, as her auburn pupils widened as she found the answer to her complication.

Then she must have hit another bump, because her hair clouded her face once more as she hunched over in thought, the tresses extending to fall over her shoulders.

Relaxing a little he tilted his head, as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs over one another, and biting her lip in an attempt to secure her thoughts to an acceptable state.

And when she leaned down to scratch the place under her knee, he noticed for the first time in his revelations that she was wearing a skirt, and he could feel his mouth water in excitement at the sight.

Short, Tan, and pleaded, three words that could cause him an instant hard on.

Suddenly she flipped the brown locks over her shoulder before taking off her jacket, obviously feeling heat surface around her, and Shane wondered if her heat was the same as his heat because he felt himself loosen his shirt.

Then, his uncle did something that would've caused Shane to kill him if he wasn't seriously uncomfortable, thankful for the fact he was wearing baggy pants for once in his life.

He, ended the class.

Mitchie stood, noticing Shane as he stood up, and giving him a hug nibbling on his ear a little before pulling back to give him a sweet kiss, and departing, songbook in hand, to the Mess Hall for lunch.

Shane tilted his head back deciding to take a long cold shower before teaching his next class.

* * *

Mitchie was quite satisfied with herself.

She had never felt as sexy as she did when she was around her boyfriend. She had always been Mitchie Torres, the good-two-shoes, never in trouble, never breaking the rules. Light colors were what she wore, never even thinking to go near dark makeup.

But ever since she had let Shane Gray enter her body on that heated day, that all had changed. Her sex appeal had gotten the better of her and she had a new spunk about her, a extra bounce in her step.

She hadn't changed, but she simply was…

Upgraded.

Yes, that was it, she found herself curling her hair a lot more often and her colors were switching out from every now and then a light blue, to a dark orange to spice it up.

She knew the control she had over Shane, she knew all she had to do was snap her fingers and he'd be willing to do anything for her.

But she was too nice to do so.

Sure, she could tease, she could flirt and insinuate that she was more wayward than she looked.

But she would never be the spontaneous girl she was inside.

Making love on a piano was crossing the line for her.

So you can only imagine what she was thinking when she tore through her suitcase, looking for something to wear and she discovered her mother had packed a seriously short tan skirt that had resided a little bit above her knee.

She knew when her always horny boyfriend saw her walk in the class with it on he was gonna want to take her on the shiny wooden dance floor.

So she had a bright smile on her face as her curls bounced when she greeted her best friend Caitlyn in the class.

"Well, look who discovered she had a vagina and legs over night, nice Mitchie." Her friend greeted her snickering, her hand on her hip.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, though letting a short smile grace her lips.

"Shut up, Caitlyn, I wanted to be cooler when I danced today." she replied lamely before bending down to stretch, feeling eyes all over her behind.

"Ha, you might be cooler, but Shane's gonna be a little bit more then humid when he walks in." Mitchie smiled, but putting on a confused look, nevertheless when she stood to face her friend.

"What do you mean?" She said a innocent smile gracing her features.

Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest and laughed.

"Oh, you'll know what I mean when his little one decides to poke out and play." She stated, feeling arms wrap around her from behind, Nate planting a firm kiss to her forehead.

And after shoving her a little, for the comment, Mitchie turned to meet the piercing chocolate eyes of the person of whom she was speaking of, flashing him a smile as he scanned her body.

Having seeing her once today, but having not see her standing fully in her getup, tank top tightly clutching her, the skirt fluttering from the taunting winds that were piercing through the open windows.

He let the door close snapping him out of his trance, before he waltzed in the humid room, eyes fully focused on her even as she turned her body forwards while he circled them to make his way to the front.

"So, since we're coming to the end of Camp Rock, I wanna see what you guys have picked up, so I'm gonna assign partners and I want you to work well and showcase the eight count I'm gonna teach you."

Mitchie nodded with understanding as Caitlyn gave her a sideways glance, Nate still pressed quite closely to her back.

Shane, with a seductive look to Mitchie, turned to face his back to them before going through the dance, and then turning to face them as if it was as easy as pie. Mitchie raised a skeptical eyebrow, and smiled before shrugging her shoulders, her nonchalant attitude coming with the outfit, even as she knew dancing was her hardest quality.

"So, everybody pair up," he spoke as he went through them.

He passed Mitchie, noting to cast her a look before she paired with some blonde guy, who looked a little too confident for Shane's liking.

He stopped at the back to mutter a 'go' and observed as Mitchie began teaching herself and her partner the complicated steps.

The blonde guy smiled at her and they then started to converse, Shane noticing the guy's eyes, never once remaining on her face, but to scroll down every now and then, and ignited a fierce energy inside of him.

Mitchie however seem to take on her usually naïve role, and noticed nothing, but turned around to smile at her boyfriend as herself and her partner got in position to start their dance moves.

Shane cursed himself, for not realizing how enticing the steps looked when done with two people, he himself knowing that it wasn't pictured like this.

"Um, you know what just show me what you got, freestyle with your partner."

He crossed his arms as a Mitchie Torres, _his_, Mitchie Torres rolled her hips on her very mischievous looking dance partner, who practically glowed at her movement.

He suddenly regretted his decision.

She blushed herself, a little uncomfortable at the actions, especially as her boyfriend burned his eyes into her backside and the way she was maneuvering herself with another guy.

But, she could live a little, couldn't she?

Plus she could feel invidious things placing themselves in his brain, as he watched her some more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you, I-I mean it's all in the-" But her apologies were silenced as the blonde figure took her hands and moved them up wards over her head at a face pace.

"Shh, don't be, it's just dancing, just let the music tell you what to do." He whispered into her ear, and Mitchie was even more uncomfortable than she was before, but she wouldn't let her boyfriend know those details so she played along, nodding slowly as she let him spin her, and their bodies pressed up close to one another.

Shane didn't even register that he was staring until his until he felt his entire body lift off of the wall he had been standing on to watch his girlfriend interact.

This guy was seriously improvising, and the other students had now stopped to watch as he buried his face into her neck, moving his hips upwards to crash into hers and she looked over at Shane, despite the unruly feeling that settled in her stomach, as her skirt lift with his movements.

She gave him a smirk, and taunted him, mouthing to him, 'Are you jealous?'

Nothing cam back as a reply except a low growl, when the guy took a hold of Mitchie's hips as she dipped her upper body forward, before bringing it back up to rub against the guy.

Yes, Mitchie Torres, was dancing provocatively with a guy that she didn't even know for the hell of it.

She then untangled herself from his embrace before she circled him and she let her hands curl in the nape of his neck before standing in front of him and arching her chest into his body in which he grabbed her hips and pulled her leg to wrap around his waist.

Oh, she was stepping on dangerous grounds.

For Shane was practically shaking with rage, and he knew any moment now he was going to lose it.

And he did for the blonde guy's hand had wandered aimlessly down to her ass where it took it upon itself to rub, it sensually.

Shane walked straight through the students who look on, and roughly pulled Mitchie from, the guy, muttering a low grumble that sounded like, 'class is over'.

He gripped her upper arm with a piquant grip, steering her out at a fast pace, and pushing her towards the path that led down the steps to the woods.

"Shane! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She roared, though her body was eliciting shockwaves like no other as he pushed her towards the woods, he said nothing and she yelled, a fire in her eyes.

"Damn it, you acted like you were my guardian or something, I was just dancing with the guy, it wasn't like I was giving him a lap dance or stripping-"

Shane grabbed both of her arms and before she knew it he had rammed her up against a tree compellingly.

She was breathing hard watching his enraged expression as he breathed hard through his flared nostrils and his red face inched itself to hers.

"Mitchie do you know how it feels to watch you move with another guy like that?" He stated through clenched teeth.

Mitchie watched his eyes focused on him.

"I watched you moved your hips, and your ass the way that you should only do with me. I saw the way he looked at you, he wanted to bend you over and fuck you right there on that dance floor, did you see it?"

Mitchie looked away but, he pulled her and slammed her back into the bark of the tree, and she was forced to look into his penetrating stare.

"Did you see it?" He asked again through clenched teeth.

She nodded and a second passed where a brutal animal like look flashed through the brown orbs and then before she knew it, he had crushed his lips onto hers.

His hands were gripping and touching her in the most possessive way and she could feel her body react to it. His sweaty hands fumbling with the hem of her shirt, before he pulled it off, still taking her tongue captive in his mouth, dueling with it, hot and wet.

Hands were flailing everywhere as she pushed him off, despite her erotic sense of excitement, and she muttered a feeble, "We can't-"

But before she had time to continue her protesting remarks he pinned her arms back above her and had rubbed his body on hers just like she had done so with her partner only a few minutes before.

His lips descended from their assault on her mouth to travel down her neck, harshly sucking on the tender flesh desperate to get his sense of possessiveness across to her.

His face had comfortably fitted itself in the valley between her breasts even through her bra, and she felt herself moan as his lips devoured the skin there with a hunger she had missed, and he had pulled his head away before snapping the frontward clasp of the bra off to take her plump breast in his mouth.

She let out a voiced moan of agreement, as he grinded his pelvis into hers with the motions of his suckles.

He teasingly bit the flesh of her nipple and she closed her eyes, in ecstasy.

Shane lowered himself on his knees raising her thigh to place over his shoulder as he kissed the inside of her thigh, tan and red mixing themselves to create a color Shane could worship and adore for days at a time.

He felt her suck in air between her teeth, as the wind caressed her bare chest. He placed a short lick through her wet panties and then without warning dropped her leg.

Her skirt was pushed upwards to hang around her stomach and his mouth was taking on her tongue playing a game that usually sent his body into a vulnerable mode, but being the angry beast that he was, he needed control.

And she loved him for the control he was bestowing upon her.

Her panties were ripped off with one hand and his belt was unbuckled with the other as he bit her neck sharply, earning a loud moan, and she faced him as he set his manhood free, and her underwear hit her ankles simultaneously.

"You don't own me." She whispered in a futile way before he picked her up hurriedly and plunged into her, her back denting into the wooden surface of the tree, and she cried out at the sensation.

Her wrists were suspended as if by some inconvenient, indistinguishable, force and he bucked his hips vigorously into hers causing him to penetrate her dead into her spot and he was sure her voice echoed off the entire woods.

He hooked his palms under her knees and her legs extended even wider as he held them while he rammed into her.

"You do this to me, you make me want to do these things to you, cause I know I'm the only one who can," She whined as he sped up his pace.

"Oh god…Shane…" She cried as he slid in further to her heat, if possible, and directly thrust into her.

Her head tilted back, in heaven from his strokes, he legs still practically in air, the only thing holding them being his sweaty palms.

He lifted her higher on the tree, the pleasurable pain form her back getting scratched, adding to her erotic height.

"You're mine, I'm the only name that you will ever say, you hear me? Mine!" He panted into her ear, and she couldn't help but love him telling her these things while he made love to her.

"Completely yours," She spoke her eyes closing, but he halted the action growling for her to open them.

The heat mingled and the erotic clasping of their bodies heightened as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Tell me you love me." He stated, as he pounded into her.

"Shit, Shane!"

He sped his hips to an undeniably untamed pace, and she felt her mouth form a wide 'o' as he slammed his hips to hers quickly.

"Tell me, Mitchie!" He ordered in an animalistic growl, and she fought the urge to close her eyes, hard as he took her body to an arousing land. It only took him to reach a new speed in his thrusts for her to hit the goal she had been craving.

"Fuck! Yes, yes, I love you, oh!" She drawled out throwing her head back as she shattered, coming all around him as he sent her into back to back orgasms, her body shaking violently as his seed filled her up, at the sound of her words.

He let his head fall to rest on her sweaty shoulder, and she cradled him in her legs, running her fingers through his hair softly.

"You're such a god damn tease."

"Shut up."

* * *

A pair of blue eyes watched the two teens, rage filling her body up as they smiled and he looked at his lover with adoring eyes.

She almost snapped the twig she was fiddling with in her hands, at the disgusting sight. For, she would not be overruled by this female again, she would put a stop to this.

But she knew she would have to dig deep. To go way beyond the petty, deceitful depths of hell to ruin the sight before her. And so she turned and flipped open her cell phone pressing the seven on speed dial as she did.

"Hey, mom? It's Tess," She looked over her shoulder at the two again with piercing eyes.

"I need your help."

**A/N: Bwahahahahaha!! I'm evil I know! So I hope you all liked the smuttiness, ooh what could Tess be up to? Hmm, I don't know, review to find out!!**

**-Mimi**


	11. Never Say Goodbye

_Minuet_

**A/N: So I have one a-mazing reviewer that I always talk about but I really want to brag on today. **

**ScarlettBlush is the most amazing reviewer I have ever had. She inspires me in more ways than she knows and she deserves more than she gets. She has this incredible sense of writing that send me through a wave of emotions, and at some points gives me a high that keeps me yearning for more. Check her out and review her stories, it is worth it, lol. **

**Now on a story note, I honestly have no clue where I'm going with the Tess thing I'm just playing things out and trying to see where it takes me but I think I have a pretty good sense of what she's got planned, it's just not fully planned out, lol, if that made any sense, lol. Well,**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God not with all my constant swears, and desperate need to release the never too missed sexual frustration Disney seems to always place in their movies.**

Chapter 11

Everyone always said that saying goodbye was something that was hard to do.

It was a primal fact English-speaking world that saying goodbye, ruined anything you had.

In relationships, saying goodbye meant that you had to go apart a certain number of days, months, years, and would most definitely lead to a break-up for the substantial reason long-distance relationships were doomed.

Then, saying goodbye to a friend always meant goodbye for good, because of the fact that you would give that statement, "give me your number, we'll keep in touch!"

And end up losing or forgetting the seven digits in a matter of months and never seeing that person for the reason of being to lazy to look for the damned thing.

Saying goodbye to a family member meant practically being empty, but ruined whatever type of relaxation or vacation you were going to because of the fact they'd miss you so much all they would do was ring your phone constantly.

And as Mitchie Torres rested her head on Shane's shoulder, watching the various tour buses, and cars and in Tess Tyler's case limo, pull up and pick the saddened kids of Camp Rock, she had concluded that,

Everyone was right.

Because all she witnessed were tearful goodbye among the teenagers and she couldn't help but feel sad herself.

Camp rock was the best experience of her life.

It opened her eyes to feeling things and what she was missing out on. Drama came with trying to be something she wasn't and taught her how to come out of her shell and be her, which was truly different.

And sometimes, being different wasn't a bad thing.

As a matter of fact if she wasn't so different, she would have never fell in love with the contraption that is Shane Gray, and went through the living hell, to get him to profess his own undying feelings in return.

So it made her exceedingly melancholy to have to say goodbye to it all.

And she felt her tears flow even harder as she came face to face with a equally poignant brown haired girl, whose eyes were as puffy and seemed to glance to the black suburban in front of their cabin every now and then.

She pulled herself from the confines of her lover and peered into the girls brown orbs.

"Caitlyn Gellar's been crying? Somebody call the newspapers." She said shakily taking a step towards the girl.

"I don't cry, Mitchie Torres." She said thickly, and Mitchie gave a watery smile, cupping the girl's face in her hands.

"Then why are your eyes so red?" She asked.

"Why are yours?"

The two girls looked intently at each other, before Mitchie diverted her hands to pull the girl in a tight hug, in which she accepted, wrapping her arms around Mitchie's back.

"I'm gonna miss you Smartass." Mitchie spoke, softly, as almost barely above a whisper, as Caitlyn closed her eyes, stroking her friend's hair, knowing this was a cherished moment.

Whether Caitlyn Gellar liked to admit it or not, Mitchie Torres was the only real friend she had. Tess being the exceptional poser that you would come across in your lifetime, the only person she had was Mitchie.

And the naïve girl, that she was a little bit too unsure about at first, proved to be true confidant.

She could only hope she would remember her, for without Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn would be seriously bored, and she would have her parents, who never ceased to be exciting with their interesting conversations about law firm trouble and subpoenas.

"Same here Idiot, you had better call me, everyday, I don't care how much it costs you, or how much you're tired or whatever, dial the seven digits and talk to me." She said firmly, in her natural stance, making Mitchie smile a knowing smile.

"I will, after I get through talking to dumbass over there," She said looking back at her boyfriend.

"Eww, I'll get phone sex backlash, ugh, you know what call me first, please." Caitlyn said, and Mitchie laughed, at the girl's teasing words.

She kept her open stare on her lover, as did Caitlyn, savoring the time they had with each other, trying desperately to find the things they never said or should have said, so they could release them before it was too late.

"Mitchie he loves, you." Caitlyn spoke softly.

"I know." Mitchie said biting her lip and turning back to her friend.

Caitlyn knew the depth her friend's relationship, she knew the emotional distress she had nursed her buddy out of before she could stand straight and not break down in tears.

And even though Caitlyn felt worried about Shane Gray, she knew he could take care of her friend, and that's all that really mattered to Caitlyn.

The first person she cared for was standing in front of her, and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Mitchie transferred her eyes from her friend's face to the black suburban sitting very patiently in front of the cabin until she caught a glance of someone over Caitlyn's shoulder.

He seemed to be standing completely still, having this silent understanding of his place at the moment.

Mitchie smiled at the second person Caitlyn cared for keeping his carriage behind her giving Mitchie a smile back in which she nodded and lowered her head.

Caitlyn must have realized, because she looked over her shoulder trying to find what her friend had been looking at only, to turn and meet that curly haired boy.

She smiled, closing her eyes, as he bared very vibrant daises in his hand.

Once taking that calm breath she felt her best friend back away from her slowly, and she then in turn opened her eyes, to reach out and get the flowers sitting comfortably in the nervous boy's hands.

"Hey, don't I know you?" She said furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not sure, have we met?" He answered in return and she shook her head smiling softly.

"No…we haven't, but I have seen you before, oh! Aren't you that funny looking curly haired guy?" She said with her flower clad hand on her hip, and the other pointing at him.

A silly smile was plastered to her teasing face, as her head stayed tilted to the side.

He took a step closer to her. "What's his face, um, from that band, I think they're really gay, um…connect the dots or something." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nate gaped into her brown orbs, they seemed to still have that challenging twinkle in them despite the red puffiness surrounding them.

"Then, you must be that dorky weird girl, that thinks she's gonna be some type of producer or something someday. What was her name, uh…Kristen, no…Karen that's it!" He before glancing into her eyes, and feeling her bury her nose into his neck.

"Does this Karen have a really hard time telling the curly haired guy that she loves him?" He asked softly stroking her curls, in spite of the strident horn coming from the car sitting comfortably behind them.

Caitlyn, didn't mean to do it, but a single drop slipped onto his black shirt and she nodded against his chest.

"She does, because she really loves him and she's gonna miss him," She whispered to his collar.

He smiled against the top of her head, then he pulled her away from him softly, and basically pierced her brown orbs with his blue.

"I'm gonna miss you too Cat." He said, and kissed her forehead before they both stared at the direction of the ear-splitting horn that was rushing their sweet embrace.

He held his hand as if to point her towards it, and she pulled the flowers to her nose before smelling them, and walking past him without a word.

Nate watch her past him, but felt something in his years of living he had never felt before and suddenly his hands made their way to her forearms and had heaved her back to him.

He cupped her face tightly in his large hands and crushed his lips on top of hers, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue slowly, as she whimpered and opened her pink lips in response to his gesture.

Caitlyn's arms laden with the bouquet, wrapped around his neck.

He ran his wet tongue along hers and explored the crevices of her mouth, moving his fingers to tangle in the glory that was her hair as her hands had traveled to his back, where she was determined to feel every ripple and every inch of skin she could, while the moans of satisfaction preoccupied the need for air.

He opened his mouth to allow some sort of breath to enter, before he ran his left hand along her thigh to her leg to curve around his hip, before his right made its way to her backside where it fondled and squeezed the flesh before softly patting it, and he finally pulled away from her.

Their breaths were labored and their chests were heaving back and forth greatly, but nothing could wipe the smile off of Caitlyn Gellar or Nate Gray's face.

He kissed her nose softly before she pressed her lips to his softly, one last time.

"I love you too, Cat." Nate said and she grinned even wider before removing his hands from her backside to walk away to the waiting black SUV.

Mitchie watched as Nate stuck his hands in his pockets as his girlfriend sped off, and, practically skipped back to his own cabin, in happiness.

A smile littered her face and she turned to her own Shane Gray.

"Your brother is probably gonna be very, very happy tonight, so try not to get irritated." Mitchie spoke wrapping her arms around his neck as he looked up to her from his sitting stance.

He rolled his eyes.

"Mitchie!" A voice called and Mitchie turned to greet her mother, and she soon felt her own dread of sorrow return to her body.

She groaned and Shane instantly comprehended. He raised himself to look at her as her mom loaded the bags that were already packed into their trunk.

"Mitchie, don't pout you'll have fun, I promise." He spoke though he knew his words were futile to his already emotional girlfriend who had wetness gathering in her eyes.

"I'm going back to New Jersey Shane, where no one barely knows who I am, no friend's and no you, nothing, except my mom and dad, and Sierra." She said.

He smiled faintly thinking of the friend his companion had educated him on that was very different than Caitlyn.

"Mitchie all you've got to do is be you, and they'll like you for that." He said kissing her hands softly.

"What if they don't?" She spoke softly looking down her shoes.

"Fuck them." He said simply and she couldn't help but crack a smile at the bluntness of his statement before hugging him tightly and pulling him down for a truly searing kiss.

She was pretty sure by the time she had gotten her tongue in his mouth that if they continued to embrace this way she would never leave.

"I love you." She said departing from his sweet cuddle, and touching his cheek softly with her hand.

"I love you too." He said back.

She smiled suddenly. "Am, I still the voice inside your head?" She asked him and he nodded.

"It never stops now that I have you." He said sincerely and Mitchie Torres confessed her hate for goodbyes right there as she forcibly pulled away from him wiping the tears from her face.

Now that he found her, he never wanted to say goodbye.

**A/N: Ugh, I hated that, cause it was a nasty filler chapter, ugh. Well, got you all some Naitlyn and I want to explain that in my story Nate and Shane are brothers, whereas Jason is just the friend.**


	12. Get Back

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, hey!**

**Go ahead and throw inanimate objects at me, I deserve it, but I'm back now!!**

**You guys seemed to think I was ending it at the last chapter, and I wasn't but I still needed to show Caitlyn's vulnerable side, and how much she really was attached to her boyfriend. And of course I was on to something, lol, giving you a little insight on her home life. Now, I did say I was going to continue this story through to the tour, so, yeah expect that. **

**Also, ScarlettBlush, my amazing reviewer I was telling you about, has finished her story but is currently working on another that you should totally check out. Now, I just want to say OMG!! Someone nominated me for the Camp Rock awards and I'm up for best kiss scene and best work in progress. **

**I just want to say thank-you!! It means a lot to me, because this is showing me how much I mean to you guys. If you want to vote please do, it would mean a lot. And, I would just like to let you guys know I will not vote for myself. I don't do that, because to myself I seem arrogant, and that's just not what I believe in, but it's a joy to just be nominated, so that will always be enough for me, lol.**

**Also, a shout out to xxbeth25xx, who should have her own story up soon, but is just working on some kinks, so at one point when she gets it up, check it out.**

**BTW: This chapter is named after "Get Back" By Demi Lovato who is simply fantastic and whose album, ****DON'T FORGET ****, comes out SEPTEMBER 23****rd **

**GO BUY IT!!1**

**Now, enough of my ridiculously long authors note, lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: God not with all my constant swears, and desperate need to release the never too missed sexual frustration Disney seems to always place in their movies.**

Chapter 12

"_We once again caught Connect 3's very own Shane Gray leaving the recording studio all smiles and hand-in-hand with the one and only Emma-Roze. The vixen has seemed to be his accomplaince these past months, after the lead singers arrival back from the prestigious Camp Rock. His attitude seems to flip outrageously, could it be that the actress is the voice inside his head, our sources say he's been babbling about?"_

"That's rich." Mitchie spoke, swallowing the cold substances of the double dip chocolate chip ice cream.

She had returned from her day at school, and hopped on her counter.

It was the daily routine, and as she swung her legs, the as usual extravagant Hot Tunes Daily Report, complete with cropped Papparazzi picture, flashed off of the screen. It would be very vital to a person like Mitchie Torres who had been separated from said Rockstar, to pay attention to the information.

Except for the fact that the Rockstar in question had been calling her phone every day for the past two months.

You'd expect her to go to the worried naïve inner Mitchie at these flashy little stops in their relationship, though. The little reports that the so-called "sources" had invented were a sure downfall to Mitchie mixed with the fact of undeniable yearn for her boyfriend.

Then, throw in the simple fact of him spending time with People magazine's voted number one most beautiful person in the entertainment industry, America's sweetheart, Emma-Roze everyday?

Nope.

For at one point in the period they were apart, she herself actually talked to the actress and concluded that she was a true lovely person. She couldn't agree more that the girl was a vixen, and that any guy would kill to even get to hold her hand.

Blonde hair, perfect body, British accent for Mitchie should be very worried indeed, about the mysterious actress around her boyfriend, and she would be,

If she wasn't a lesbian.

Yes, the famous actress, that everyone knew and adored, that was rumored to be having a fling with her Shane Gray, was a full blown lessie. It only made Mitchie smile, as she scooped another spoonful of the desert into her motuh, and turned the television screen off, glancing at the clock in the process.

The months away from her lover had truly tested her ways.

At first she wondered if she could handle it, concluding that it was nothing, watching as her mother's car pulled out, and her boyfriend watched her sadly.

She had decided that it would be harder for him, and she was right. The many nights he had called and sounded as desperate, telling her how he yeaned to see her, and feel her against him. Visiting was limited, her school time only allowing her to do so much, as his tour schedule let him.

The rehearsals became more feverent seeing as the dates for the first show were coming along very fast. And thank-god they were for the fact Mitchie would see him, and could cease her incessant countdown to the time when he stepped into her arms once more.

The first date being in the one and only state of New Jersey.

Oh, the irony.

Before she could head back to the town of dwelling on the subject the familiar ringtone of her phone rang out for her to hear and she answered it, smiling as the recognizable voice laced the entire cord, it seemed.

"Yes, Caitlyn?"

"My school can not possibly suck more balls than yours, can it?" She whizzed into a deep conversation, that was inviting for her best friend.

A useful tool about Caitlyn, benefiting both, taking their mind off of their boyfriend's to give their hearts some well needed rest.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, what are the chances that it holds the biggest bitch besides Tess?" Mitchie questioned hearing the story before.

"A millon to one, this is getting out of hand, seriously I almost went to jail this morning, Mitch, she bumps into me purposely, and starts talking shit about Nate and us and I wanted to clock her dead in her forhead." Her friend rattled, and Mitchie couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth at the words her friend chose.

"No need to get gangster, Cat, did you remember what I told you to do?" Mitchie questioned, tossing the empty cartain of ice cream into the trash can.

"I did, I really did try to ignore her but, she's like a little bug that keeps buzzing around me, and I'm about to swat that bitch."

Mitchie reminded herself to one day suggest anger management classes for her friend.

"Anyways, how was your day, hun?" She questioned and Mitchie shrugged as if the brown haired girl was in front of her.

"Same, no one noticed me, or Sierra, I was literally stepped on and I actually made it to class on time today, ha." She said as if it was an award winning accomplishment.

"Well, that's sounds like a good day, have you talked to idiot number two?" The girl questioned and Mitchie could hear her strumming a quitar in the background.

"Called before I left this morning, him and Emma, heading off to the studio once more to do some hard core vocalizing." She said looking towards the front door that revealed her mother.

"You know he sure does spend a lot of time with her-"

"Caitlyn, she's not even interested in him, they have been long time friends," Mithcie explained at once, a sigh escaping her lips, before she could halt it.

"Don't you sigh at me, Mitchie Torres! I am just saying." The girl defended soundly.

"I wish you wouldn't though, hi mom." Mitchie said. Connie nodded silently at her daughter as she began to remove things for dinner.

"Don't catch an attitude, bitch, seriously." Mitchie laughed out loud.

"Caitlyn language." Connie scolded, though a smile had crossed her features, quite like her daughters. "Mom, says watch your mouth." Mitchie repeated, and Caitlyn giggled.

"Sorry Mrs. T." She said and Connie shook her head.

"Caitlyn, we've been over this, Emma is not interested in Shane, okay, I know that for a fact." Mitchie settled for the hundereth time it seemed with her impossible best friend, before making her way up the stairs of her house to her room.

"Uh, huh, you tell me that but how do you know for sure?" Caitlyn countered as always, and Mitchie tried her hardest to resist rolling her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes and answer the question." Caitlyn said, and Mitchie sighed once more with defeat.

"Because Caitlyn, Emma is gay."

Mitchie could practically hear the jaw of her friend drop through the reciever of the telephone.

"Caitlyn?" She asked.

"Are you shitting me?" She asked, sounding as if she had been scandalized and in a way she had been.

"No, I'm not, but I will take pride in the fact that you're nosiness steered you exceptionally wrong." Mitchie said as if in victory, and she smirked.

"Damn, well Mitchie Torres I will give you your props on this one." Caitlyn concluded over the phone just as a certain beep flew through the cords and as if on cue, Mitchie's heart beat a little bit faster, at the sound.

"Go, child and talk to your lover."

"Bye Cat."

Mitchie clicked over and couldn't even get the words out before her boyfriend's mouth was going.

"Hot Tunes did it didn't they?" He asked and Mitchie let out a laugh.

"My day was fine how was yours?" Mitchie questioned and she found herself lying on her back on her bed.

"I'm sorry." He said and she could tell he was telling the truth.

"Yes, dear they did report you two making your way hand in hand to the recording studio, mentioning that their sources tell them she's the voice inside your head, that I quote you have been babbling about."

"I don't babble!" He chose to get offended over that.

"Yes you do." A voice was heard in the background saying, and Mitchie had to laugh at the English accented girl's timing.

"Shut up Emma!" He said though Mitchie detected a smile curving his lips.

"I can't wait to see you." He said, seriousness returning back to him, and Mitchie couldn't help but smile.

"Same, still counting the days, so you can save me from this crap-hole of a city."

He laughed and it was music to her ears, she sat up and glanced at the poster that he had given her to think about him by. "I can do that." He said, and a sigh escaped his lips, just as a voice rang out over the house.

"Shit." Mitchie heard herself say, and she already knew Shane had concluded that it was the voice of her mother.

It was if they were saying goodbye all over again, like back at camp. It was as agonizing as if they were leaving each other forever.

She would hold on to the phone for dear life if she knew it was what held his voice until he came for her, like the knight she wanted him to be.

"I love you." He said and she nodded though she wasn't seeing him, no matter how hard she tried.

"I love you too." She said, and it was barely above a whisper.

It was a unofficial goodbye between them.

**A/N: I know another fillery type chapter but I seriously didn't have much to say, lol. Um, I'll try to reunite them soon, but I can't make any promises, please please forgive me for my absentness, and review and vote!!**

**-Mimi**


	13. Syrup and Honey

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, first things first, I just want to say, you guys are reading the winner of the… **

**SCARLETT AWARDS BEST KISS AWARD!!**

**Wow, I am just wow, I don't know what to say. All I can do is thank you guys and thank Scarlett, it would have never even been nominated if it wasn't for you so thanks to anyone and everyone who voted!!**

**So, you can say I'm sort of high off of that lovely piece of information, which is why I have worked extra hard on this chapter, as a matter of fact this is the longest chapter I have ever written in any one of my stories!! **

**We have like two days until DEMI LOVATO DON'T FORGET, is out in stores, please go out and buy this CD, I really believe it's gonna be absolutely stunning, and actually real compared to all the other Disney albums, because every song on there she wrote, and for all you JB fans, they co wrote like half the songs on there. I previewed it and it just blew me away. Seriously I wouldn't refer you, if I didn't believe that she was going to go far. **

**So, I'm just saying please go and buy it, if you don't like her then don't bother, but if you do, or if you wanna know who the hell I'm bragging on, please just go get this album. **

**Plus…it would be really satisfying if she beat Miley Cyrus' record on the album sales, I'm just saying…**

**BTW: This chapter is named after Duffy's song "Syrup and Honey", Good song, really.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right, and I'm also the person who came up with High School Musical.**

Chapter 13

Mitchie entered her home to slam her books down on the marble counter with force.

She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to shield her body from whatever sense of anger she was feeling at the moment.

If she was a terrorist she would certainly blow up her education provider, otherwise known as her school.

She couldn't understand how one place that was meant to teach her the essential things she was going to need in life, could resemble a jail so much. She had been pushed and shoved to the many crevices of her grubby procession, and couldn't quite identify with why she was meant to graduate there.

The wonderful joys starting with the always humble bitch of her school, that tended to always make her life a living hell for no absolute reason imaginable.

She seemed to conduct a joint tease of her with the rest of her friends, which Mitchie had to admit was pretty pathetic.

She had become immune to the petty art, over the summer with the one and only Tess Tyler.

So, her temper didn't flare, and she didn't head back crying, like she should have done, she tuned out and ignored, inside jokes kept on her inside and sneaking off to text her greatly missed boyfriend about how she missed him, to take her mind off of the place.

But no, her predecessor couldn't shut the hell up.

So, she opened her nicely glossed lips and met Mitchie once more with an insult of her friend Sierra, and that was something that Mitchie couldn't control.

She tried to be nice, she really did.

But nice was hard when your conscious was telling you to beat the shit out of someone at the very moment they were in your face. So, she tried her very best, telling the female to back off, in which the girl herself laughed in Mitchie's face.

Several shards of spit flying off in the process, making her flinch in discomfort.

But she didn't retaliate, she pulled her scared friend off into the hallway once more, and they set off to finish another day of the horrid adventure called school.

Sierra, wiping the fresh tears from under her eyes.

The day had continued with Mitchie receiving heat from her history teacher, whom she was sure hated her. And she found herself, silently praying in the bathroom stall that she had been occupying during the class break, that this unpleasant Friday would just end.

So to speak, it did.

It ended with her coming to face her malevolent friend, in which she was provoked once more to lose all sense and pull a Caitlyn.

But she didn't and, stayed in her place, wherever that was, and proceeded to be pushed down on the sidewalk, where her books fell and she was filled with rage. All she really wanted to do was punch someone, but she didn't, instead she rested her head on her refrigerator door, the cold surface seeming to calm her in a way.

She breathed lifting her head to settle against the drawer of the countertop and place her hands over her eyes.

It was the weekend and she just wished her boyfriend would somehow just transform into some unrealistic Disney type movie and appear to her satisfaction.

Fuck that, she told herself swiftly coming to the unappealing termination, that he wasn't appearing anytime soon.

Her phone let it's loud tone fill the room and she allowed herself to jump to meet the electronic device.

She opened it and sighed. "Hello?"

"What's on your mind?" Caitlyn spoke and Mitchie wondered where she got that talent of reading people so greatly.

"Nothing's on my mind, I just had a long day." Mitchie said in response, reaching to look in the refrigerator, for some sort of comfort.

"Long day my ass, sounds like you got the shit beat out of you…what the hell happened?" Caitlyn said her playful tone disappearing at once and that familiar protectiveness reaching her cords.

"Nothing, I just hate my school and the usual, you know." Mitchie said shutting the door as the usual answer flooded from her body.

"Yeah, uh huh, well where are you now?" Mitchie stopped in the middle of the floor and stared. "Why?" She asked curiously, and Caitlyn sighed.

"Do you really need a reason to answer my question?" She said that same tone coming back from before.

"Yes."

"Get the hell over it, where are you?" She sighed.

"I'm in my kitchen now seriously, why?"

Mitchie had a strange feeling something was up she walked into her hallway, set on turning on the living room TV, just in case there was something she needed to know.

"You spend a lot of time in there, did you know that?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie smirked.

"You're stalling, what are you not telling me?" She said flipping through the channels as the doorbell rang.

She threw the remote down and made her way over the glass door. And she opened it to expose the form of best friend, phone still pressed to her ear, and a knowing smile covering her face.

"Just that I'm at your door."

Mitchie's open mouth prevented any coherent thoughts from forming in her brain. All she knew was that her arms engulfed her friend in a very large hug that was held so tight both girls thought they had lost all oxygen.

She felt Caitlyn, as if she wasn't real, as if it was a dream that she had involuntarily encountered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mitchie spoke in her shoulder, as the girl laughed at her best friend's antics.

She finally let go to allow her to see the house. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Caitlyn replied, revealing to Mitchie that familiar sense of sass and pride that she had missed over the months.

"No, enlighten me." Mitchie spoke, watching the girl walk her way into the kitchen and seat herself on the stool.

"Well, I am here to make your shit of a life somewhat, what's the words I'm looking for?" She maneuvered her hands as if she was struggling.

"Less, shitty?" Mitchie offered and Caitlyn smiled.

"Exactly."

"Well, then I'll return the favor." Mitchie said.

"I doubt that," Caitlyn returned earning a glare from Mitchie in which a question flashed through the girl's mind.

"How'd you get here?"

Caitlyn looked at the ceiling swiftly, saying, "Wow, you have a really nice ceiling." Mitchie grinned.

"Oh no, Caitlyn Cassandra Gellar, what are you hiding, again?" Mitchie spoke and Caitlyn looked her in the eye, in which both had a silent understanding, in which Mitchie dashed to the door, at the same time Caitlyn did, and both found themselves trying to get the other to back off.

"Mitchie, will you wait!" Caitlyn said but Mitchie had already successfully opened her door.

She wondered, could your heart stop beating for a solid period of time?

Because Mitchie's labor of breaths from the hustle had ceased and for a moment seemed like they were never coming back. Only one solution could be provided for it, only one explanation, only one straight remedy was even acceptable for the situation.

Shane Gray was standing dead in front of her, a smile on his face.

Mitchie had never ran like she had to him. It happened so fast, that all she remembered was blinking and the next thing that was resolved was her on top of him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head in his neck, Caitlyn was left forgotten at the top of the porch, and Mitchie halfway didn't care.

Silent tears had burned her cheeks, sliding to her mouth where she took a long intake of breath as those drops turned to small sobs of joy, and she felt him place his hands on her back.

The vital need to feel him, had conquered her entire sense of comprehension, and she had considered it becoming a sixth sense.

He was rubbing now, the warmth of his hand making her lean away from his neck and crush her lips onto his, where he applied equal force back.

His fingers snaked their way to her straight locks, where he tangled them inside of the tresses, and she continued to embrace his mouth, hard and wet, but similarly sensual to where his tongue was mercilessly inserted into the crease of her lips and she opened up to his full advantage.

They seemed to be lost in a world that was all there own, deciding without speaking that they would take as much time, as they needed.

They needed it, they yearned for it.

Finally, when oxygen was decided to become a stipulation, he reluctantly pulled away. She lowered herself from her prominent position but never from the strong grasp of his arms, as she was held just as tight, if not tighter.

"God, I've missed you." He spoke, his voice seeming to threaten to crack and she wondered if the old Shane had disappeared from his body completely.

"I know." She said, any other coherent sentences, becoming difficult to materialize at the moment in time.

"Ahem!" A voice spoke and Mitchie wiped at her lashes to turn and spot a neglected Caitlyn and Nate that were securely wrapped in each others arms. Mitchie waltzed over to hug Nate.

"I'm sorry Nate, I've missed you too." Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah after you practically killed me to get to the door." She said and Mitchie pulled her close to her. "I can't believe you did this to me, but I still love you for it!" Mitchie said through her slightly red eyes.

"I know." Caitlyn said. "Okay, peoples we need to get a move on, my stomach's touching my back!" And with that she disappeared into the house.

Dear sweet Caitlyn.

"Seriously, mate are you gonna help me with these bags or not?" A feminine voice with an English accent rang out, and Mitchie smiled upon seeing the blonde actress.

"Emma!" She said and she went to hug the girl that she had come to know over the phone.

The blonde hair that cascaded down her back, seemed to gently touch Mitchie's fingers and she hugged the good friend. She pulled away to share a look with the girl, for some reason not being able to read the point of the action, but smiling nevertheless.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing?" Shane's voice rang out and both girls turned to see a struggling Jason, with a lot of bags in his arms, desperately trying to get them to the house.

Mitchie and Emma giggled at the sight and hurried to help the poor boy with his task.

"Jas!" Mitchie said and moved the suitcases from his arms to hug him. "Hi Mitchie." He said and Mitchie felt a sense of freshness at the light sound of his voice.

It was weird, Jason was one of the strangest boys Mitchie had ever met in her entire life.

He seemed to be so innocent, so carefree, that it was scary sometimes. It could be one of the worst days of his life, yet he'd be laughing or finding some off the top topic to discuss, or rather, rant about, and Mitchie loved it.

It brought a smile to her face every time.

"Jason, what made you think you could carry all those bags by yourself?" Shane said and Jason looked confused.

Not unusual.

"Well, Emma said she needed help, and Caitlyn said she was hungry so I figured why not save time and just bring all the bags so Caitlyn could eat, and Emma wouldn't be overloaded."

See what she meant?

"Well, thanks Jason, but I was talking to the other half of the honeymooners right here." She said and Mitchie rolled her eyes, with a smile.

"Shut the hell up, Emma." Shane said shoving the girl off to the side, and she laughed.

"Jesus, I've got to take a piss, I'll meet you inside." She said crinkling her nose in which Jason just continued to stare, confusedly before heading in after her.

Shane shook his head and turned back to Mitchie and she smiled taking his hand. He pulled her to him and they embraced for the second time a tenderness flooding through Mitchie at the action.

She sighed and breathed in his scent in which and clearing of the throat was heard for the second time.

Mitchie sighed and turned around, setting on beating Caitlyn as hard as she could with an inanimate object of her choice but, only to meet her own mother and father, who looked less than thrilled.

Mitchie could sense the discomfort of her boyfriend, and much less, her father, who was in such a state of confusion compared to her mother's stern look, complete with small smile.

She darted her eyes from her boyfriend, to her mother, to her father, where she smiled and placed her arm around her lovers waist.

"Mom, you already know Shane," Mitchie said considering getting to the easy part first.

"Of course, nice to see you again Shane." She hugged him, in which Mitchie took a tentative step away, and looked down avoiding her fathers eyes.

"I'm guessing by the bus that the other's are here?" She asked and Shane looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, doing the tour again," He answered, and Mitchie stifled a giggle at her boyfriend's evident but sweet politeness.

"Mom, Caitlyn's here too, as a matter of fact their starving, according to her I think her back was touching her stomach?" Mitchie spoke questioning the statement as Connie laughed.

"I guess I'm cooking for more than three then." She said happily rushing into the house to tend to the awaiting guests. Mitchie watched her mother's retreating figure, before Shane himself looked at her, hands in his pockets.

"Daddy, this is Shane as you probably have already figured out," She said and Shane, quite uneasily went to take the man's hand.

"N-nice to meet you sir." He said, and Mr. Torres nodded.

"Well, Mitchie I think I'm gonna go help your mom in the kitchen so, nice meeting you Mr. Torres." He hurried off in the direction of the front porch, and Mitchie watched him too, before turning to face the one and only.

Her father's slightly pale features seemed to soften upon her, in melancholy as if he knew what she was going to say, and he gave her a sad smile.

"Daddy," She said softly and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, just a little bit upset that you found a boyfriend already." He said.

"Dad, I'm sixteen." she said with a small laugh.

"You had a few more years to spare." He said hugging her to him and she pulled away, but remained attached to him by her arm that was lazily draped around his waist.

"He's a good guy dad, I promise you he is." She said and her dad pressed a kiss to her forehead, as they headed towards the inside of the house.

"He probably is, but still." He spoke reaching the screen door and stopping and she looked up at him.

"What?" Mitchie asked her dad.

"He's a Rockstar."

* * *

All eight of the people sat around the Torres dinner table that night, not so awkwardly as Mitchie thought they would be.

Her father had grown slightly fond of Shane but seemed to be completely in love with Jason.

"So, like I wanted this birdhouse, and I wanted yellow shutters and a blue door." Jason exposed excitedly to her father. She threw her head back and laughed at the anxiousness in his voice, shortly reminding her of a little kid telling his mom what he wanted for Christmas.

Her father replied just as eagerly telling him what different shades of yellow would be perfect for the shade of wood he planned on using.

Mitchie looked over at her mother to catch her eye, but found her deep into conversation with Emma about one another's love for the show, Top Chef. Mitchie truly rolled her eyes, by passing the cuddling and footsie moments of her best friend and her boyfriend's brother.

Shane looked at her and winked, which she smiled and took a bite out of her steak that had been sitting very patiently on her plate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres," Emma, started sharing some sort of look with Shane. He perked up at once and joined in.

"Yes, um if you don't know the reason, we are here, is because our tour starts tomorrow." He spoke trying to speak as normal as possible.

And Mitchie's parents listened closely, as did Mitchie trying desperately to catch her mother's eye, in pleading that she hear her boyfriend out.

And so he continued.

"And, well we-I believe that your daughters voice is simply beautiful, I mean you probably already know that, but what I'm trying to-" But Emma cut him off. "Bloody hell, Torres family, what the lovely Shane is trying to ask is, if your daughter would be allowed to accompany us on tour."

Mitchie knew the answer even as Connie's eyes widened, she knew it by the look on her father's face. The silence becoming as tense as the room, as if the calm before the storm.

The paleness of his skin, contradicted the sternness in his eyes, as he stood from the table.

"Absolutely not." He spoke, and Mitchie knew for a fact that her mother was easily compromised, but what her father said went.

"Dad-" Mitchie said standing up ready to protest against him but her mother seemed ready enough, she motioned with a infinitely fake smile littering her face, for them to sit and continue the meal, as she put her towel down and followed the footsteps of her husband into the kitchen where he started to throw things in the sink.

"Richard!" She spoke keeping her voice at a careful volume. He continued to throw things, the scalding hot water running on his fingers nothing compared to the pain ripping in his chest.

"What Connie? I'll be damned if I let my little girl go on some Rockstar party bus, for god knows how long, with god knows what happening!" He said slamming his burned hand down for emphasis.

"You'll be damned if you let you let her out of the house!" She said yelling at an excessive level.

He stared at her solely. "What is that supposed to mean?" He said and she sighed, many years of frustration littering in her throat.

"What I mean she's not so little anymore is she? She's growing up and she's going to be on her own soon, but you can't let her, actually no you won't let her! Did you listen to her song? That's written out of frustration!" Connie said.

"It is her time to fly, and Shane is a wonderful boy, he's actually the one who brought that out of her, so if you want to tell her she can't follow her dreams, go right ahead and try, but I will not!"

And with that his wife of eighteen years walked out of the kitchen, leaving him with a guilty conscience to add to the weight on his shoulders, and he sat down and sighed.

But footsteps entered and awoke him from the state he was in and he found himself face to face with his daughter. He looked up at her, and she gave him a small smile, a trait he noticed she had taken up from her mother.

"Daddy," She said, like she had all those years ago.

When she would wake him up late at night, or she would ask him for something she wanted, and he suddenly remembered that he dreaded this moment.

She walked up to him and instantly he wrapped his arms around her. It was like she was leaving and never coming back, and in a way she was. Gone was this little girl he had come to know and love, because tonight he was going to let go of her. He needed to let go of her, for both of them.

"Dad, he's a god, guy, I trust him, and there is adult supervision the entire tour, I promise." she said earnestly as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, and she could feel him press a kiss to the top of her brown locks.

He sighed. "I know I'm sorry, Mitch." He said and he pulled away to look into her eyes, with love and adoration, as only a father could.

"Just be careful, I'm going to bed so, tell the others if their going to stay, that all the couples leave their door open, that especially goes for Caitlyn and Nate," He said leaving the kitchen, and Mitchie laughed."Oh, and Mitchie?" He said, and she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"He sleeps on the couch, got it?" He said, and Mitchie nodded laughing shaking her head before departing to her own room.

* * *

Mitchie tip toed down the stairs of her quiet house, fully aware that it was a little past one in the morning, but she had a really good reason.

She was hungry.

Well, maybe not hungry in the sense of wanting to eat anything that was left in the refrigerator.

But, hungry in the sense that she wanted to eat something badly enough to wake out of sleep, to retrieve it, explaining why she was in the kitchen.

She breathed a sigh of relief, when her skills at quietness were determined effectible, because she didn't hear anyone stir, or follow her in her little midnight adventure.

She didn't bother to flip the switch, she used her motor skills, feeling her way around the large room, for the silver handle that led to her fortress of food, as Caitlyn called it by her mother's obsession with cooking.

"Shit." She muttered as the pain soared through her big toe, alerting her that the refrigerator was in sight.

She now, hopped on one foot, grabbing the sore flesh, and wincing in pain, while still holding on to what discreet silence she still had. She then felt the throbbing cease just a bit, when she opened the refrigerator door, successfully and bent down to scan the contents of the appliance.

"Let's see, leftover, leftover, leftover…" She moved the different choices around the space.

"Aha!" A voice said and she jumped a foot , hitting her head on the top of the inside and wincing for the second time in and threatening to kill whoever was behind her, with some particularly rude swear words.

She turned around to meet her one and only boyfriend, who was chuckling silently and she slapped his arm as hard as she could have possibly done.

"Shane! You have got to stop that!" she said and he continued his laughter even as she turned to ignore him and maintain her very fast search of the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry, you know I can never resist, scaring you, you're so, unnoticing." He said and she rolled her eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She couldn't help the fluttering of her heart as his fingers slowly ran across the silk of her robe, whilst he pressed feathery-like kisses to her neck.

An action that had been delayed for so long that she couldn't contain herself from leaning back into his soft touch, and tilting her head.

"Oh, you don't know how long I have waited to touch you like this, to taste you…" He said as she turned in his arms to kiss him, aware that they were in the open door of the refrigerator.

His tongue surge through her mouth, in a tempting kiss, that caused her limp arms to flail around his neck, in an all knowing manner.

She smiled into the embrace, as he desperately tasted her, maneuvering his hand all over the silkiness of the robe that had been covering her body, causing her to moan into the embrace, missing the passion.

He moved his hands to her butt where, he cupped the flesh, and swiftly ran the wandering fingers back up her side, where he found the already perked nipples.

Twirling the flesh he pulled away from her mouth where he resumed his open mouthed assaults on her throat.

She threw her head back as he used both his hands to cup the breasts through the flimsy robe, and concluded that there was nothing under this sexy item of clothing, which only made him get even more excited.

He reached to untie the string and she sighed in relief as the robe fell open to reveal her body, completely nude under it.

"Since when do you sleep naked?" He asked, a little curious even during his actions, and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat at the silliness of the question.

She kissed him, silencing the inquiry as he lifted her body swiftly and moved her to sit on the marble countertop.

His body was on edge.

He could've have moved ever so soundly, to her bedroom, and they could have continued their actions there. But, they both knew that when the animalistic surge combined with the feeling of not being able to touch each other for several months, was going to overrule that say in this matter.

And so it did.

For Shane, had swooped his head and taken hold of one plump breast in his mouth, slowly tasting her, as he had been dreaming of doing for a while now. Her body was on fire as she grabbed a fistful of his hair as he worked his tongue around her areola, making her moan all sorts of things.

"Your very loud aren't you, Ms. Torres?" He said and she bit her lip, placing her hands behind her to steady herself.

He kissed a trail down her belly stopping to lick her belly button, before taking a moment to bury his head in the soft curls that covered her precious mound.

He looked up at her slightly tilted body, her whole body waiting in anticipation, as he ever so smoothly inserted one tantalizing finger causing her to bite her lip, so hard she thought blood was gonna ensue.

He watched, riveted as she sighed, trying desperately trying to not cry out as he worked her body.

He was enthralled by the way her body moved, in sync with the motions of that one finger as if her life depended on it. She was panting as she pulled up to wrap her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder, but he pulled her to look at him.

One hand holding her waist, the other with the finger buried solely inside of her folds, moving so frantically, that he had no choice but to insert another to join it's partner, and she whimpered ever so slightly, still fighting the undeniable urge to scream, as he sped up his ministrations.

Her arms tightened around his neck, and her head tilted back, as an additional finger surfaced inside of her, and she felt like her limbs were on fire.

"Oh, god." She whispered, and Shane couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face when he added one final fourth finger.

She almost lost it, it becoming too hard for her to bear, not being able to scream and it only added to the resounding sexual frustration that was fogging up the kitchen.

Her body was moving frantically, in a frenzy with his hand as it continued to thrust mercilessly inside of her with no second thought.

And he bit her neck, watching her go through this trail of emotions, and before he could even press his lips to hers, she clinched around those fingers of his, offering everything she had to him, and he milked it, coating his fingers with a greedy existence.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream and she was trembling from head to toe, eyes shut tight as can be an entire image of beauty.

He watched her pupils open, a little glazed from the high she was coming down from and he grinned again.

She smiled, regaining her consciousness, and he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, and she pulled back to look at him.

"I need you." He told her and she knew it, as if it was him telling her why he was here, and she believed every inch of the words that came out of his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kissed her forehead, before initiating one long hard thrust, allowing her to fill up with him, touching her spot softly, before pulling out, as quick as he had went in.

She sighed frustrated, before he entered her again, silencing whatever protests she had before, as he pumped into her at a slow lingering pace.

She watched him while he held her to him, tilting her head back, as he pressed his pointer finger inside of her mouth, allowing her to taste herself from before, and she groaned, quietly, before rocking her a little bit more fiercely.

She placed one hand behind her for support, and braced her other on the confines of his shoulder, before he shifted and increased the speed of his heavy thrusts, causing her to shut her eyes, sweat trickling down her forehead, settling down in the valley of her breasts.

Shane suppressed his own groans, in an attempt to be quiet himself, but the way Mitchie was squeaking against him, trying to contain her voice, was sending him over the edge ever so slightly.

She panted now, "Shit Shane!" She breathed in a absolute flurry, as he plunged into her with great propulsion.

He tilted his head back as the momentum of his powerful thrusts, combined with the bucking of his hips and Mitchie's reaction, was sending him to heaven in erotic agony. His hands firmly on the countertop, one entertwining with hers.

She was frenzied as her pelvis met his in a colliding rhythm, that set them both on fire.

She was panting, breathing heavily as he worked her, even harder as his alacrity increased rapidly, causing her to bite her lip squeezing her eyes, shut in fraught attempt at being as muted as she could, but Shane seemed to have other thoughts.

He laid her down, in the mist of his thrusting, on her countertop, and raised her legs over his shoulder and decided to remain at this angle, and Mitchie was almost certain of waking her entire house, with her not so quiet anymore moans of satisfaction.

He was slowly coming undone as well, this just being too enjoyable for him to stop.

"Oh, fuck!" Mitchie panted and he knew where she was on their sensual journey.

He pulled her up, one leg around his waist the other sitting firmly in his hand, the underside of her knee being cupped by his palm. Her arms were around his neck, and he was kissing every part of her face.

"Come on, Mitchie," He said and she was on her way. Finding it hard to say anything in her state.

"Please…" She was able to confirm in a strangled moan, and Shane let her leg down to cup her face.

"I love you." He whispered.

Everything came crashing down.

Those words sent Mitchie straight into a hard on orgasmic ride. Her eyes blinded and Shane crushed his lips onto her as she screamed quite soundly into his mouth, her ride of pleasure causing her to see stars.

He drunk her up as he spilled into her not a few seconds later, their combining pleasures surfacing in a intense sea of missing and love.

The quality of the entire thing, being that it had been so long, since he had even been able to do that. She pulled away, ever so slightly, and looked at him, eyes heavy with sleep, and glazed with after shock, her body still shaking from the relentless fulfillment she had been granted.

"I love you, so much." She whispered, not to reply back to him, but just as to say she wouldn't be here, and he wouldn't be here if she didn't love him.

And with that stated actuality, she laid her head on his shoulder and he scooped her up bridal style and carried her back up the stairs, quite tiredly and quite pleased.

And he was quite sure, that nothing in the entire gravitational system could mess up this feeling that he was going to be feeling for the next few months.

Mitchie Torres was his addiction.

**A/N: So the whole kitchen thing? Inspired by one of my favorite movies, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, it was too awesome for me not to do.**

**Read and Review!**

**-Mimi**


	14. Taking Chances

_Minuet_

**A/N: OKAY!! I am sooo sorry, a lot has happened with my family if no one read the notice on my profile, but all that matters is that I am back and I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving and yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right, and I'm also the person who came up with High School Musical.**

Chapter 14

Mitchie stood backstage at the Connect Three concert watching discreetly and awed, trying desperately not to be caught with her mouth hanging wide open at the sight.

The rock ballad flung out of the speakers like bullets from gunshots echoing in the almost silent backstage, piercing her ears with it's perfection.

Her eyes followed the love of her life as he bounced around the shiny stage, belting his heart out, singing to the millions of girls waving their overpriced cell-phones, tears rolling down theirs faces at the reality of seeing _the_ Shane Gray up close.

She could cry herself.

She studied his movements, the actions materializing with the song as if it was his lifeline, the only thing keeping him breathing.

The end came, Mitchie almost as sad as the encore screaming fans, loving the intense sight of her lover, but knowing as the band played, and he said a farewell thank-you that it was all over for the night.

And her breath caught in her lungs, the result of the sight of that man walking towards her, breathless, and sweat laden, leather pants twitching with his movements.

She was almost nervous, as if she was meeting him for the first time or something along those lines, she cut her eyes to Caitlyn who was wearing her backstage pass proudly around her neck and greeted Nate as lovingly as she could.

Mitchie wondered should she be as enthusiastic until further thoughts were cut by the appearance of her jet black haired boyfriend who grinned his perfect smile in her direction.

"So, what did you think?" Shane asked actually sounding anxious of her answer as if she was an important critic.

She could barely move her lips to speak.

"O-of course my opinion doesn't matter or anything-"

"Mitchie…" He whined and she laughed and it was a musical sound to him, even more so than the songs that were still ringing in his ears.

"It was great, really, really great, I'm impressed though you weren't really trying to impress me, because what does it matter if I'm impressed, the only thing that matters is the fans and what they think-"

But her little rant was silenced, by the feel of his gripping hands clutching at her face holding her steady to his, as his tongue indulged into the space of her mouth. Her hand swam upward to his sweat-out tresses and played, while he created a different melody, with her mouth.

"Ahem, tweedledee and tweedletongue, when your faces are cut from each other, Mitchie your parents are waiting and Shane millions of Hollister clad teenage girls are ready to get horny over you, you know when your ready."

Caitlyn said loudly ruining the moment, as always, but declaring a task Mitchie did not want to complete.

She leaned her forehead to his, and sighed, as he slowly pressed his lips to hers. "I don't wanna do this."

He nodded stroking her rosy cheeks with his thumb, in silent circles, soothing her mind, but not ridding the stress that lay stacked above everything.

"I know, and you don't have to do this, you could just stay, and I'm sure your father would be very happy if you made that decision.."

"I will not, he needs to understand that I am older, and more mature, and I make good choices!" She said, her anger shining out as she yanked her head away from his, fuming over a matter that was supposed to be settled.

"Making love to your boyfriend in the kitchen, of your parents house is a smart choice then?" He said, and she grinned, mock-glaring at him.

"Very funny, but if I remember you were the one who initiated it," she spoke poking him and he laughed before locking serious eyes with her.

"A couple of months."

She closed her eyes nodding, "A couple of months, indeed, of long hot sweaty hour of pleasure, and of course music…" She spoke to herself backing away from his figure.

"Ah, it's getting better already.." Mitchie opened her eyes, and smiled at him, and she found that he was laughing, and it was a joyous sound, to her.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn urged, noticing the time, and the fact that the backstage crew were moving at a fast pace this evening, eager to move and maneuver all the set pieces.

She turned to Caitlyn. "You just seriously, can't let us have a moment, can you?" Mitchie said an amused smile on her face, and Caitlyn rolled her brown eyes, before pulling her off into a throng of people, at a fast pace, concerning Mitchie.

"Cat, why are we moving in a fast forward motion?" She asked, and Caitlyn shook her head, about running at this point as people dodged and swerved around her.

"In about three seconds, your boyfriend and my boyfriend, and the all too, lovable Jason will step out onto that platform, right there-" She continued to jerk her thumb towards something they had already passed, as she was practically dragging Mitchie now.

"-And it will be like the world just got blown up by crazy terrorists, because-oops, were a step off." She skidded to a halt and, with Mitchie's arm steady in hers, she pulled back three steps.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie said utterly confused at the context of her words.

"Three, two, -"

And as if a bomb had erupted itself to prove Caitlyn's point, exactly where they had been standing a few moments before, a stampede of fans rushed out to make it to the table in time to purchase t-shirts, and just be able to see or smell the faintest hint of the boys.

Their boys.

Mitchie's mouth dropped open, and she watched the girls be held back firmly by security, but pushed and shoved, and be hassled into a clump of hysterical teenage…Hormones.

"For Shane, Nate, and Jason?" She said unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

"Yup." Caitlyn said before pulling Mitchie away from the mess of girls. "Now, I'm taking you to your parents, Mitchie and you know," She said softly,"Just like Shane said you really don't have to go…"

Mitchie sighed, stopping to pull Caitlyn in front of her.

"When is everyone going to understand?"

She spoke, exasperatedly. "Mitchie Torres, is sixteen not six, and can handle herself on a bus full of boys and you." She said to Caitlyn and a little bit to herself, as doubts to that statement started to flood over the want for the situation, that she had fought with her father over.

"Well, I really don't count Shane as a boy, bec-" Mitchie laughed, placing a hand her friend's lips and shoving her off somewhere, before she could press further with her thought.

She shook her head and after watching a disappearing Caitlyn, turned around to meet her mother and father.

Connie Torres smiled wisely at her daughter, stepping forward to hug, her tightly, muttering her do's and don'ts in Spanish in her ear, as she claimed how her baby was growing up, and moving on without her for the first time.

And Mitchie, shook her head before realizing that her mother was, right.

It truly was the first time that she had been out on her own without her mother, or father, or both supervising her, and it felt, harder than she thought it was gonna be. With all her heart she wanted to do something like this, to prove her worthiness of trust, to prove her maturity, and she definitely wanted the time with Shane.

But…she was going to miss her mommy and daddy.

"Mom, it's not like I graduating or something, seriously." Mitchie said into her mom's chest as her face was buried there, as her mother continued her bear hug, with more force than before.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you," She kissed her hair and pulled back from her daughter to stare at her appearance.

"Eat well, and don't misbehave, mija, and give my message to the others, especially Caitlyn."

Mitchie grinned at her mother's stern tone.

And then she shifted her eyes to her father, whom looked slightly…lost.

As if, he was just going to wake up and tilt his head to the side and it would be some kind of dream that never happened.

"Daddy?" Mitchie said, stepping closer to her father, and Mr. Torres smiled warmly at her.

"Have fun sweetheart." He spoke, and pulled her to him in a hug very much so similar to her mothers, only for the fact that Mitchie was clinging as desperately as her father was clinging to her.

"Thanks, daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, honey." He kissed her forehead, and stepped back to mutter a reason for leaving, something sounding along the lines of 'it's late', and he left.

Taking her mother with him, and she muttered quietly to herself, with a new excited smile, replacing the melacholy one from a minute ago.

"Two months, that's all."

* * *

Mitchie took two steps on the tour bus of the boys of connect three, and was held amazed for the umpteenth time that evening.

Her mouth was still, agape as she scanned the general out line of the bus, her eyes widening slightly at the unfamiliar luxury of the 'home-on-wheels'. But she was not surprised of the wide screen TV and the various video game devices laying purposefully underneath, she was just…taken aback.

"You know, eventually your face will get stuck like that Mitchie." Caitlyn said placing her hands on her shoulders, before crossing her path to pull Nate along to the back of the bus.

"Bloody hell, did you add another game system Shane?" Emma questioned, loud, flipping her blonde hair as she too passed Mitchie.

"Do, you like it?" He whispered, leant near her ear, his warm breath tickling the lobe, making her squirm at the feeling.

"It's…wow um, did you guys ask for all this?" she asked, still unable to tear her eyes away from the material things that littered the bus and still unable to wrap her mind around the fact that the boys actually requested said things, but then again…

"Not technically," he said furrowing his eyebrows. Mitchie looked up at him, confusedly.

He smiled, and pulled her down on a leather couch that was seemingly next to the door of the bus.

"Well, the recording company paid for the bus, so we couldn't get rid of the marble counters or the plasma TV's, but Nate especially, asked for the game systems, and the surround sound DVD player." Shane said shaking his head in disdain.

Mitchie couldn't understand, why would they want to get rid of the marble counters and plasma's?

Beats her, but it also made her heart swell when her "supposed" jerk-off of a boyfriend, was as down to earth as he could be trying to remember his morals, not accepting the finer things that were given to him on a silver platter.

"What did you ask for?" She questioned, snuggling to his side, as he ran his fingers through her tendrils, with gentle affection, making the brown strands seem even more silky than they actually were.

"You." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of the tresses, before continuing his stroking like before.

"And Jason?" Mitchie asked with a slight smile on her features.

"A toaster, he has a bit of an obsession with toast, don't ask." Shane said, dismissing the subject just as Mitchie opened her mouth, for questioning.

She snapped it shut and, glanced down at her fingers, thoughts making the circle in her mind again, making her smile disappear and ignore the glorious stroking of her boyfriend's fingers almost completely.

"What's up Mitch?" He asked softly, at her features that were cast downward.

She stupidly let a sigh escape her lips before she could even try to cover it up and Shane knew then, and with little strain, turned her around in her position to face him.

"Nothing, I"m just, trying to sound less like a bitching baby, but it's kind of a bittersweet feeling to be here, you know?" She said, looking up at him, her hair moving back away from her facial features so that he could see them.

"I know, trust me." He said, and he watched her think, for a moment. He knew how hard this was for his girlfriend, having to ultimately do something she wanted to do, for the first time without her parents.

He couldn't deny the face that he wanted her here with him. But he wanted her happy as well, and he was willing to do anything that would make her happy.

"If you want to go back, I will seriously demand they turn the bus around." He said looking into her brown orbs with sincerity, and she smiled knowingly.

"Shane, I can do this…I have to do this, thank you." She siad pressing her lips to his softly.

"You know, my dad's probably bugging the shit out of my mother about me…" She said, chuckling slightly her mood lifted as she embraced the fact that getting along without her parents was a skill she would have to learn eventually, just now by riding in a tour bus with her lover Rockstar boyfriend for two months.

"Really?" Shane asked, slightly elevated by Mitchie's sudden smiley demeanor happy that she was accepting her own choice.

"Yes, my daddy has, always been a little more overprotective than my mom."

"You think?" He slipped out before he could stop his tongue and Mitchie, slapped him playfully on his arm, aware of her father's overprotective ministrations.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad."

"The hell he is Mitchie, he gives me these looks, you saw him before we went to the concert! He looked as if he wanted to rip my arms off and stuff them in my mouth!" Shane said exasperatedly, and Mitchie laughed loudly at her boyfriend's choice of words.

"Shane why would he do that?" Mitchie asked, and Shane grinned, obviously having thought about the possible threats of injury her father could possess.

"Because, if he ripped off my arms then I couldn't touch you, and if he stuffed them in my mouth then it would cut off my circulation so I couldn't actually breath enough to sing about it later on in life."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, before she erupted in an even louder fit of giggles.

"That's so delusional, you better be happy I love you, or I would suspect a psycho serial killer, or something."

He grinned, kissing her slowly, after her laughter had subsided. "You'd still love me anyway, though, probably even more." He stated, descending from her lips to her earlobe, before trailing the butterfly kisses down her vein in her neck. She gasped slightly at the contact and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Because we both know you just couldn't resist my body, right?" He questioned huskily, clarifying the answer by nipping slightly on her collarbone.

She sucked in breath between her teeth, as the atmosphere in the room changed rapidly from playful air to arousing heat in a matter of seconds, and Mitchie felt herself react to the used to be gentle turned impassioned touches and movements he was bestowing on her.

His hands traveled to her hips where she started to move with his mouth motions, quite gently rocking on him, his fingers dancing lightly on the skin of her.

"Shane…" she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed, as she felt him move his lips upward to her own, his breath tickling her mouth, as he leaned closer…

"Alright folks let's keep it G-rated here!" An unfamiliar voice called, and Mitchie could have murdered whomever it was that decided it their duty to call a time out in her very enjoyable game that she was about to partake in.

Her eyes opened, to look around a see a figure she hadn't remembered from their regular line-up up companions.

"Fuck, Mike!" Shane frustrated, sighed maneuvering Mitchie off of him, and Mitchie looked confusedly at this man, that was deemed Mike.

She watched Shane's pissed off features, and knew he was worked up by their actions. "Who is he Shane?" She asked, trying to disguise the sharpness in her tone, because she was not a rude person.

No matter how much she wanted to snap the person's neck in half.

Shane sighed for the second time, placing a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, and saying as calmly as he could.

"Mitchie, this Michael Braden, our manager slash babysitter."

"I prefer Adult Supervision-Specialist."

"Whatever."

The man smiled a genuine smile at Mitchie and for Mitchie couldn't explain her sudden urge to want to laugh at his black glasses, and red spiky hair contracting to his dorky smile.

"Mike what do you want?" Shane said.

"Nothing, but you know the rules Shane, hands where they're supposed to be, speaking of hands, I need to have a bus meeting with you all." The man pushed his glasses up on his nose, and clapped his hands together.

"Bus meeting everyone!" He called, and Mitchie looked over at her seriously annoyed boyfriend.

"What is this for Mike?" Shane asked, but Mitchie, had a very good inkling of what it was about.

But before the manager could provide them both with an answer a door slammed and Caitlyn came out looking annoyed and amused at the exact same time, with a very uncomfortable looking Nate following closely behind her.

"Jeez, Mike, don't you have a hobby?" She asked, shaking her russet curls. The manager looked her best friend incredulously.

"Yes, it's called you guys." He said pointing to each of them, and Shane smirked.

"Being a babysitter." He murmured knowingly.

"Adult supervision specialist!" He snapped, and Caitlyn laughed. Mitchie couldn't help but smile herself, as she snuggled back to her original position in Shane's side.

As Jason and Emma approached from their respectable bunks, Mike cleared his throat.

"So, as you all know by now, there are girls on this bus for the first time." Caitlyn rolled her eyes along with Shane and Nate.

"And since that is something we have never addressed before-"

"He went over this with us," Shane muttered quietly.

"-I would just like to make a few rules." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a seriously crumpled piece of paper. Shane groaned.

"First off, there should be no sleeping in the same bunks or beds together." Shane shook his head, already seeming to be plotting breaking that one.

"And Second, there will be no inappropriate touching or anything else on this bus." Caitlyn raised her hand as if she was in school.

"So then that cuts out masturbating, right?" She asked, with a straight face.

Mike pursed his lips. "Yes, were you planning on doing that?"

"No, I was just making sure you understood." And Mitchie couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

He cleared his throat, "Anyways, have you all understood these monuments I have set down?"

Emma raised her hand just as Caitlyn had done. "Yeah, um…I'm gay, so I'm guessing none of those ruled apply to me, right?"

Shane laughed out loud and Mike, stuffed his paper back into his pocket, before turning to go sit in the front seat with the driver, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I guess it's lights out then, everyone, right?" Shane asked, as Mitchie nodded, getting up, her tiredness washing over her sooner that she realized as she climbed up into her bunk, Shane following closely behind her.

She noticed as she did, Nate and Caitlyn heading to the very back room.

"I thought-" She said, confused.

"We have a system of breaking these rules Mike has set, you see everyone has a designated night in the bedroom, tonight is Caitlyn and Nate's night." He said grinning and pulling the covers over them, as she pressed her back against his chest.

She laughed.

"This should be interesting."

A couple months…that's all.

**A/N: Bleh, I didn't like that chapter, it was sort of a filler, for the next one, which involves a visitor I'm sure you guys missed…maybe, lol. REVEW!!**

**-Mimi**


	15. Slipping Through My Fingers

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, hello folks! Hope everyone had a good Holiday, and Happy New Year! So, I'm going to try to turn over a new leaf this year, and attempt to update a little bit faster. **

**I said, attempt. **

**Now, I'm saying this because I don't tell you guys enough. Your reviews are like the center of my existence. They lift me really, and they make me so happy. I love to hear what you guys think, and I love hearing suggestions on what you would like to see, or assumptions of what you think is going to happen next. They also crack me up on some days, and they make me really try. Though I prefer the long ones, even the short little ones with a few words mean a lot to me, lol. **

**So, I love you guys! Now, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Um…sure, if you say so. **

Chapter 15

"_Music's in my soul..."_

The familiar lyrics blared into Mitchie's skull it seemed, as she sat in the front row of the empty arena, bobbing her head to the song that the boys were rehearsing.

Her fingers however, were stuck to the pen which was attached to the lines of her song book, that she was scribbling lyrics into. She was taking in the practice that the boys were undergoing, to insure that their Ohio show went as well as it possibly could go.

Shane was, as it seemed, better than ever. He was declared a "grouch" during rehearsals by many people, but this particular day unworthy of his title, much happier than they usually saw him.

Even if it was nine in the morning, and they were all half asleep.

Mitchie had laughed when she'd seen the boys shuffle into the arena, disheveled and looking as if they had not one clue where they were. Shane, however bright and happy, singing the good morning song at the top of his lungs.

The song came to a close and he bounced off of the stage, making his way to her as the band took five.

"Shane, is it even healthy for you to be this hyper?" Mitchie asked, as he plopped down on the cold floor in front of her, settling himself between her legs, laying his head on her thigh.

"I'm not sure, I woke up at four, and I have been awake every since." He said, with a nonchalance that Mitchie, had come to sort of admire of him.

Even though it sounded like crazy words to her.

"Wow, sleeping problems?" She inquired momentarily catching a flashback from the past, from their first restless night encounter.

That same encounter that had lead to the very first kiss shared between the two.

She smiled at the far away memory, and stroked his jet locks, feeling the softness between her fingers, and he tilted his head back, into her hand, the feeling of her touch causing him to close his eyes.

"Not really, slept pretty comfortably actually, the thought of you, as a matter of fact those fingers…" He trailed, and Mitchie couldn't contain the blush that crept on her cheeks at his insinuation.

"Sweet dreams, then?" She asked, lowly, and he looked up at her a grin filling his features.

"Much better if they were a reality." He spoke, placing his hand on her knee, still perched in his spot.

"Dreams do come true you know," Mitchie said, leaning down to his ear dangerously, grazing the skin with her teeth. He felt the grip in his hair tighten and she was borderline yanking him to her face, as he turned to meet her gaze.

"Wanna play Fairy godmother?" He questioned huskily, and Mitchie bit her bottom lip, as if in thought.

"Role play can be arranged…" She left off, leaning in to press her lips to his not even barely caressing the flesh, before an interruption of course occurred, in the form of Emma.

"Bloody hell, I'd swear if you two weren't oh-so-devoted to music you're aspiration would be porn stars."

She was scratching the blonde roots of her long locks, whilst finishing off a yawn, dressed as well as everyone else but looking as if she could stayed in her bed a little longer as well. Shane rolled his eyes, as a order was called out for the band, and he pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"PDA Shane." Mike muttered as he flashed pass them.

"Later," He spoke, before standing and walking off. But not before turning to face Emma.

"Oh! Almost forgot, fuck you." Emma laughed as well as Mitchie, who blew him a kiss, before he jogged off, to the stage.

Emma sat down next to Mitchie, and a moment of silence passed between the two, as they both silently got their minds together.

"So, you know today their gonna reveal the opening act for the tour right?" Emma spoke, breaking the quiet, and Mitchie raised her eyebrows, not knowledgeable of the fact.

A part of her was longing, jealous of her boyfriend, of her best friend's boyfriend.

She craved to be on that stage, those bright lights shining way too bright in her eyes, but not enough to block the music from her.

Ever since that fateful night on stage at the Final Jam, that pulsing excitement, that reason for living had been beating in her veins. Radiating through her system, and being on this tour so up close to the thing she wanted to do the most, only made her ache for the job she was more than ready to do someday.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see who the "lucky" performer is, hopefully it's a newbie, you get tired of the various Diva's that prance around L.A, you know?"

Mitchie looked up, at the British accented girl, who was saying this fact with not arrogance but what seemed a twinge of annoyance.

As if it made her not wanna do what she does.

"Hey, Emma, do you ever get tired of being a celebrity?" Mitchie asked, her stupid question being realized after it left her lips.

"Oh, Merlin, all the time, those scum sucking leeches, always on you arse every time you blink saying what they think they know about you," she spoke, a particular venom spreading through her words.

She turned to Mitchie. "But I'm not a celebrity, Mitchie."

Mitchie looked at her confused, and she looked at her fingers before replying briefly.

"I act, it's what I do. I do it because I love it, plain and simple. Therefore I am an entertainer, I am in this business, and I have been in it since the very beginning, for that reason, not for fame."

She locked eyes with the blonde female, who smiled at her and flashed her the brilliant white teeth that everyone who was anyone adored and loved.

Mitchie understood the girl's words. She knew that the world made her out to be America's sweetheart and she was stuck in that title unable to get out of it, being forced to live in Hollywood's seemingly glamorous lifestyle, not being who she really was.

"Everything is not what it seems, Mitchie." She said, and if Mitchie hadn't been mistaken she would have told you the girl winked at her.

And she would have told you that she smiled back at the actress' words.

"Shane I swear to god if you sing that song one more fucking time, your morning will not be so good!"

"Caitlyn's up." Mitchie spoke laughing as well as Emma, as the two stood from their lounging seats and went off to meet the brown haired girl, before she severed some body part of the lead singer.

* * *

By the time the afternoon rolled around, the girls were anxious to meet the new act of the tour.

Mitchie, especially, hoping it was someone good, someone that would only add to her friend's magnificent show.

But then, their was also something else.

That 'later' that Shane had so willingly promised her had not rolled around, and Mitchie was growing more aroused by the moment, her thoughts being very dirty at the expense of her lack of intercourse in the last few days.

Ever since the day of the New Jersey concert, she had been wanting to put on a good impression for Shane's manager and crew so they wouldn't think she was some sort of slut that was addicted to sex.

Like Shane.

But the worry was starting to fade, the lust filling her body up like a balloon, begging her to submit to it.

And she was on the brink of surrendering as that boy walked around in those jeans, those dark denim, _tight _jeans.

She folded her arms across her chest, the wetness between her legs dripping more fluidly as he listened intently to whatever their manager was telling them.

But his eyes flashed over to where she was standing and they locked eyes for a moment, the brown pouring into the brown and she bit her lip, before turning away from the intense gaze that was not helping the situation.

She then walked, away, aching and considering taking care of her little problem herself.

She feigned the nearest closet and opened it with eager hands, sliding herself in easily before pushing the door shut only to have it slammed back, and the familiar lips upon her, curing her longing. Her hands urgently clawed at his neck, and slid up to his hair where she felt every piece of tress and strand that was growing, as he directly pushed her against the wall of the closet, her back hitting a shelf.

Their tongues mingled, intertwined, and thrust as he felt every part of her, already reaching for the button of her jeans, and tugging the material down. She was ahead of him, pulling away as he started to rain kisses on her neck, before she rid him of his shirt.

"Do I get my role play?" He asked huskily before nipping at her throat, earning a guttural moan to slip between her lips.

He slipped his hands under the hem of her t-shirt, rubbing his way to her breasts, squeezing the mounds in his hands, rolling her bra clad nipples between his fingers, before whirling her around.

His bare chest pressed against her back, his length straining against the jean of his pants, but creating friction against the lace of her panties.

"Shit, Shane you can get anything you want."

"Anything?" He asked an eyebrow raised, though she couldn't see and he held her to him, by pressing his arm around her waist, his fingers tracing circles on the milky flesh. She was writhing under him, pleading with her silence to remove her panties and relieve her of the frustration she was undergoing.

He licked the shell of her ear, nipping the top, before lowering his hand to the button of his jeans.

"Anything." She breathed.

He unbuttoned the offending clothing letting it drop to the floor with ease, and bucking his boxer clad hips into her backside.

She moaned and he felt himself stiffen to a higher extent if possible.

"I'm gonna fuck you then." He said huskily his hot breath in her ear, and she held her breath at his words.

"Really," He licked, her ear and hooked his fingers under his boxers, "Really," He shoved them down his legs stepping out of them, kicking them to the side along with his jeans,

"Hard."

Wait a second, did he mean-?

But before Mitchie could even think, Shane had her arms flat against the wall, as he drove into her from behind, as she let out a loud cry of pleasurable pain.

He himself titled his head back at the angle, and he let himself fill her up, to the very core of her essence.

"Fuck, Mitchie," He breathed, and she rested her head forward, before he grabbed her hips and slammed into her again.

And it was set, a pace.

A fast hard pace of his length sliding forcefully in and out of her pounding like his life depended on it. He was pushing into her with so much force, bucking his hips, it was causing her to bounce forward, her brown hair falling over her eyes, as he showed no mercy to her.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Shane!" She was moaning, but not enough to cover his animalistic growls and grunts.

"You like that? He spoke to her, his hands gripping her hips with a force that was sure to leave a bruise.

"Yes, Shane, yes!" She screamed, as he switched the angle and pace going as fast as he could, making Mitchie forget all about being quiet. As a matter of fact Mitchie forgot everything, including her name the only thing registering was the feeling of Shane sliding in and out of her.

"Come for me then, baby." He whispered, and the words sent Mitchie crashing into a purely rough intense orgasm. Her eyes shut tight, blinded by the stars obscuring her vision, the sounds of her wailing and moans echoing in her ears.

Her bliss was rocketing through her at the same time as Shane drove into her, before spilling everything inside of her, his own groaning of her name settling in her body.

She was still shaking as he rested his head upon her back, her herself practically seeing the grin on his face.

"That was different." Mitchie spoke, hoarse, her trembles even in her voice, and he chuckled, the vibrations of his throat hitting her back, before he pressed a kiss to it.

"So, do I still get my role play?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, dislodging herself from him, before being over to toss him his clothes.

"Shut up and get dressed and maybe I'll think about it." She said lowly and he raised his eyebrows before stepping to her wrapping his arms around her now jean clad bottom.

"Make me."

She pressed her lips to his softly before patting his butt forcefully. "Get dressed." She said seriously, stepping away to slide her shirt on, and blowing a kiss at him before exiting the closet.

He shook his head and watched her leave before sliding his clothes on carefully, not even bothering to try and take care of his hair, rather running his hand through it.

_Knock, knock._

"Shane Gray! I know you are in there, your girlfriend just sauntered out of the door, so don't even try to hide from me!"

Shane rolled his eyes but with a short laugh.

Speaking of girlfriend, he glanced at something on the floor and picked it up with a devious smirk on his features, stuffing it in his pockets he opened the door to greet his manager with a wide smile.

But his manager was not looking back at him the same way in return.

"You've got a visitor."

Shane raised his eyebrows and then shuffled them confusedly before following Mike to a room.

And there she sat.

The devil itself in Shane's opinion, and her little advocate sitting right next to her a look of blankness bold on her face.

"Have a seat, Shane."

Shane's jaw locked, finding that the woman never changed. "What do you want?" He spat, not moving to sit. She flashed him her brilliant smile, raising an eyebrow. "That little girlfriend of yours has given you some sort of false confidence, I see."

She clenched his fists. "Leave Mitchie out."

"I don't think I want to. You see darling, that little whore might have you thinking all sweet and lovely like, but remember who you are. Remember where you came from."

Shane could feel the red hot liquid of his anger coil up in his chest.

"I repeat, what the hell do you want!"

She rolled her eyes, before standing and pulling out a chair next to him. "Sit your ass down, and I'll tell you."

And she shoved him down into the seat, forcibly before pacing, her arms crossed.

"Don't you remember who paved the way for you? Don't you remember who taught you how to be who you are? Who made you?"

"I'm not the same, I've stop being who you wanted me to be-"

"Feed the bullshit to the fishes, Shane!"

She exclaimed, walked towards him placing a hand on each arm of the chair.

"You know how you got here, and you know with a snap of my fingers it could be gone." She said lowly, her words a truth that burned him to his core.

It was a painful memory, a cruel reality of the help that this witch provided him with in the beginning, the very beginning.

"What do you want." He spoke, for the third time, his teeth clenched, voice husky and hoarse.

"Not me, my baby."

Shane would have scoffed had she not been so close to him, and he almost did when she stepped back to go stand by her spawn of evil. "I have come to the decision that it is time for her to get her chance at the business, as I was given, as I gave you."

"This is your new headliner."

Shane's entire face contorted in anger and he stood up with a force so strong his chair fell backwards with the momentum, the woman placed her hand on her hip before Shane prepared to blow his top off finally.

"No-"

"You can't protest it, Shane, what's done is done. Mike and I have discussed the details and everything is set, so if you wanna keep your little girlfriend, and your very nice gig, you will keep your mouth shut, and go with it."

She flung her coat around her shoulders leaning to kiss her offspring's cheek.

"Mommy loves you," she placed her sunglasses on her face, and strutted past the table to the door.

But she stopped, her hand on the handle and looked back.

"Take care of business, Tess." The blonde girl nodded at her mother and TJ Tyler flashed a smile before she waltzed out of the room. Mike had his face cast downward and Shane took a disgusted look at him, before stalking to the door himself, unable to look at the person still sitting quietly at the table.

"Welcome to the fucking tour." He spat.

And the door slammed shut.

**A/N: Hmm, I wondered of any of you figured that out…Scarlett said she thought something bad was about to happen, and you were right my friend, so kudos and cookies to you! Well, then nothing left to say but, REVIEW!**

**-Mimi**


	16. Behind Enemy Lines

_Minuet_

**A/N: So…Hey!**

**Once again, you guys came through with the most fantastic reviews and of course ScarlettBlush who never fails to crack me up and inspire me with hers, lol. Also, we have reached three hundred reviews which I have never even dreamed I would reach so, thank-you for faithfully reviewing and, just making my day and inspiring me with each chapter that I write for you guys.**

**So, to keep me in order with all the stories I have going at once, I have devised a schedule for myself to follow, so I will only update according to schedule, so yeah, bear with me, it's something I'm trying to keep me organized. **

**Um, I just want you guys to know that I am going by instinct a little with this chapter So…go with the flow, lol. **

**BTW: This one is named after an unreleased song that Demi wrote with the Jonas Brothers, it is awesome, yet it did not make the album, but it will be on the DON'T FORGET DELUXE EDITION OUT MARCH 31st, So yeah look it up on you tube, cute song really, lol. **

**Disclaimer: Um…sure, if you say so. **

Chapter 16

What . The. Fuck.

They were the exact three words that described the emotions flowing through Mitchie's brain and body at the moment.

They were also the words that had emptied from Caitlyn's mouth, at the exact same moment in time.

She didn't understand.

She hadn't done anything to anyone as far as she knew. All she had been doing, was playing the guitar and staying out of anyone's way, or trying to at least. She'd thought she had done well with it. For the happiness from the tour that glistened like sweat on one's face, had now dissolved into thin air at the sight of the hell-raising blonde from not that long ago.

She was definitely and completely speechless and if she hadn't been, the words that would have emptied her mouth would have been precisely,

What. The. Fuck.

She was, if not more, just as curious as the rest as they soundlessly watched the female, heels clicking against the gravel as she stalked towards the entrance of the bus. The gold trimmed-sunglasses shielding her eyes even as the night started to fall.

Now, Mitchie's brain was turning into overdrive, wheels spinning at fast pace with every step Tess took.

What was happening? Where was Shane?

One of those inquiry's was answered as the sound of the door to the driver's side of the bus was heard opening and in stalked Shane himself. But before she could even bring herself to form plausible, coherent words to speak to him, his hand was wrapped tightly around her wrist yanking her towards the main bedroom of the bus in the back.

And after he had forcibly slammed the wooden door, and locked it, he was pacing.

No words were heard from his mouth as he made his repetitive journey back and forth in front of her.

She was stuck. Looking desperately for something to say as she stared at her silent lover while he argued internally with himself deep into an intense battle it seemed.

"Shane?" She dared quietly. Slightly afraid of his reaction if she were to voice her blatantly appealing question.

He stopped at the sound of her voice, staring quite blankly at her. She figured he was waiting for her to start talking.

So she did.

"Shane wh-" But he cut her words off with his lips, pink and wet with the different profanities and words that had emptied on impulse by him.

They were moving soundly against hers in a frenzy that Mitchie read as one thing,

Possession.

Tongues tying against one another, insecurity and desperation fueled the fire that was blatant in their hearts and minds. Mitchie wasn't understanding the point of the whole thing, but it did not make her reluctant to wrap her arms around his neck anyway, as he passionately moved his tongue inside of the crevices of her mouth, obviously hoping to tell her something without words.

Finally, air was decided to be granted between the two, and Shane pulled himself from her lips, grasping her face in between his hands. His coarse fingertips gently stroked the softness that was her face.

"You trust me?" He spoke seriously, and she nodded, slowly, his eyes trapping her own in a gaze that she didn't think anyone could have escaped, especially her.

"And you love me, despite everything I have ever done to you?" He said, just as vigorously as he had kissed, her, and she placed her hands on top of his own, smiling at him.

"Unconditionally, you know I do." She said quietly, truthfully, wondering why these questions were trailing out of him, faintly unheard of this new self-conscious and fraught Shane.

He stared at her with calming eyes.

She did. But would she still after everything he'd done? All the things he had held in his past, the different situations he was ashamed of? Would she be as devoted to him, as much of a loving girlfriend? He wasn't so sure.

He should have told her then, should have come clean with everything, but he was too worried, too stressed, too mad, too…

Afraid.

He didn't have time. He had too many excuses. They were his savior, but he would do it, he would tell her, and she would forgive him for it.

Before it was too late.

"I need you to remember that, I need you to never stop, okay? I want you to keep loving me, despite the horrible, vile person I am. Please just love me, please?"

He was distressed, begging, speaking as if he had to urgently state this, to know this and so she nodded along with every syllable, every word in order to make him understand.

"I could never stop, Shane."

Thank-you.

And his eyes closed with the contentment that a baby held with sleep, or with the company of a bottle. His hands dropped from her face and he sat down on the cushion of the bed with a sigh, and she looked at him confusedly, before sitting down beside him.

"Tell me why Tess is here, Shane."

He looked up at her from his stare at his fingers and she shared the same serious look he had a few moments prior.

"She's the new opening act for our tour."

Mitchie felt like someone had shot her, directly in the chest. She could feel herself getting angry, but had a feeling that this was a harsh subject to Shane and held it down.

"Did you know about this?" She asked, quietly taking his hand, hoping he did not, hoping he had found out just as soon as she had.

"Mike did it, without consulting me, without consulting us." He spoke, as an afterthought, his tone taking a bitter turn, and Mitchie knew that this was not his idea.

She knew he would never purposely enforce this type of torture on her.

"Well," She started. She knew she had to find a way to deal with this. To teach herself to put up with turns of events like these. Despite the hatred and pain the girl had inflicted upon Mitchie. Even after she had forced herself to apologize.

"I was going to talk the tour manager tomorrow to see if I could get her off, because of the circumstances-"

"You'd better not!" Mitchie cut him off, shocked. The dislike for Tess went far, but Mitchie still had a heart.

Shane grinned at his girlfriend's naivety, but most sweet application of a heart, even for the people that hurt her the most.

"I can deal with Tess, Shane."

"But I can't, not like this. And I'm pretty sure Caitlyn can't either, I'm sure she'd be more than happy if I went and just talked to the tour manager…"

"You will not get her kicked off of this tour, Shane Gray, we will find a way to cope, with this new….surprise." Mitchie spoke, trying to make her inner self believe even just an inch that the arrival of Tess would be less dramatic than she knew it would be.

Shane stared at her, as if to make sure she was truly telling the truth, which in a slightly off way, she was.

"Fine, but the first problem with her, you tell me, she's gone." He spoke crossly, and he faintly wondered where the anger from the arrival of the unexpected visitor had dissolved to, that quickly.

Mitchie had made it seem less visible, she had countered his fears and stress and had took it with a smile despite her inner disputes.

He knew he had something special, something to live for, something right. Now, all he had to do, was not screw it up.

Again.

* * *

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Caitlyn bellowed once they had made it inside of the arena. Nate was holding his hand over his face as his girlfriend fumed.

"Caitlyn, she's the new opening act for the tour."

"Act my ass! The only act that bitch plans on putting on is the one involving her ass and Shane's dick, and you know it!" She voiced, quite soundly even while they were shielded by the thick walls of the conference room.

"Caitlyn!" He pleaded desperately, shutting the door quickly. "Someone could have heard you!"

She looked at him incredulously. "Does it look like I give a fuck if anyone hears? No really, tell me, so I can fix my face!"

He approached his ranting girlfriend, but she waved him off, looking as if at any moment fire was going to start spitting from her ears.

"That blonde haired, sparkly ass, bitch is only doing this to get to Mitchie! And quite possibly me, if I don't murder her first!"

Nate sighed. "Caitlyn someone would notice if you murdered TJ Tyler's daughter…"

"Then I'll do it discreetly Nate!"

He successfully wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his body, kissing her forehead as if to calm the burning frustration settling in the skin.

"Caitlyn, seriously listen. Tess is just the headliner to our show. I'm pretty sure Shane and Mitchie are just as aware of this as you, are and by aware I mean angry, but they are going to have to put up with it just like you, baby."

Caitlyn folded her arm over her chest, much like a kid in the midst of a tantrum and looked at her boyfriend's pleading eyes.

"But we could seriously rescue millions of ears all over the world from permanent damage if I just-"

"Cat!"

"Fine, I'll just keep a close eye on her." She spoke, concluded at her rant and meeting her curly haired lover for a short sensual kiss.

"Thanks, and I love you."

"Whatever."

* * *

"So, this is Scarlett that caused all the rubbish at camp, yes?"

Emma whispered to Mitchie as they both sat in the audience of the arena, Mitchie faithfully scribbling songs lyrics over the sound of the band and Tess' crooning.

It had been a few hours since the unwanted tour mate had arrived and the show was in another hour and a half, and she was going through sound check.

Mitchie, even though obviously not a fan of her, had still decided anyway to sit and listen to the blonde sing, knowing that there was no turning back now.

It was done.

And oddly she was not that upset or worried about it. But she was still aware of the vindictive circumstances Tess had left her in multiple times. And she was almost certain that the girl had planned this little stunt.

But that was at the bottom of her list of worries.

She really could care less of the girl's constant games and schemes. It was time for Mitchie to have an ounce of confidence and she was gaining it now.

Especially about Shane.

It was prime knowledge that Shane was not going anywhere from Mitchie and after much consideration Mitchie had accepted this fact wholeheartedly.

"Yes," She said with a smirk looking up from her words at the bedazzled singer running through her last song on the stage with great enthusiasm.

"She lied, cheated, stole from me, and did everything in her power to keep me away from Shane and away from that damn Final Jam."

Mitchie's smirk disappeared for a little. The painful memory of her almost distinguished relationship with Shane made her want to rip the female's eyes out, but she didn't have it in her.

She looked back at Emma who was leant over the back of her seat.

"She got into my bag and stole my songbook," she said with a slight laugh, before looking back down to her lyrics.

"And you didn't sock her a good one in the bloody eye?" Emma spoke, almost outraged at Mitchie's words.

She laughed at the British accented girl. "Nah, I'm weak you know, sentimental, I cried, stayed away from Shane, from the entire camp procession."

"That doesn't mean your weak, that means you deal with your emotions differently." Emma said, knowingly.

Almost as if vaguely, she knew exactly how Mitchie was.

"Maybe, but I didn't have the guts to really stick it to her, I didn't tell her how I really felt until I was fed up with her." She spat, reminiscing on the past events, and feeling victorious slightly for the way she spoke to the girl.

Only knowing she didn't say what she really wanted to say.

"Yeah, well Shane really can't stand her, he went on and on while we were in L.A. about how she was just spiteful and vindictive and how he wished had never met her, and all she wanted to do was ruin his life, and all that jazz," Emma said with an eye roll, "But I never knew that it was true, I just thought he was over exaggerating…"

"He does tend to do that, huh?" Mitchie said with a laugh, in which Emma joined in nodding.

Mitchie looked over her words once more before handing the book to Emma.

"Hey, can you tell me what you think of these lyrics, Em?"

The blonde nodded, scanning her orbs over the letters, nodding her head appreciatively before looking up at Mitchie.

"Fucking hell, where'd you learn to write like that?"

Mitchie laughed, "Nowhere, I just feel it sometimes. And this song…" She looked off, "It just feels right. Like it, was sent to me, you know?" Mitchie said.

"I don't; but if I did I would say, that it kind of reminds me of you and Shane."

She looked at the girl confusedly. "In what sense?"

Emma, shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I read the lyrics and I see you guys, I see your entire relationship in this song, it's strange."

"Really because I don't see anything about us in this song." Mitchie looked at her and they both brushed it off before the sound of Tess' song ended and the rehearsal concluded it seemed. Then applause was heard and in walked all three members of connect three from the door on the side of the stage.

"Wow, very sensational, Miss Tyler."

She flashed her whites at the compliment from Shane. "Why thank you. Any reason you decided to bounce in after I am finished?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Only to carry a little jam session with my boys, a little tense, you know, nerves." He said, but looking dead at Mitchie, with eyes that seemed to light up like the stars with the look at her.

"A Jam Session…cute." She spoke, with a smirk, following his gaze to her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She called out to the seats.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think you would notice me, but I did enjoy it very much." Mitchie said with only a genuine smile.

Tess gave an odd look, before turning back to him. "Hmm, I'll watch your little session then, I need some relaxing myself." And she sauntered off stage into the front row of the audience where she sat two seats from Mitchie and Emma, who smiled at the girl she had not even formally introduced herself to.

"Hi, I'm Emma, we never got a chance to meet, earlier today." She said, and Tess gave fake smile in return, shaking the blonde's hand as it came in contact with hers.

"Pleasure."

"Hey Mitch, come here I wanna play you something." Shane called, and of course Mitchie made her way up to the stage, song book still clutched in her hand.

"Yes?"

He sat at the piano, and she leaned against it as his fingers started a graceful flow of melody against the white keys, churning out something that could only be identified as perfection to Mitchie's ears.

It was a soft tune, something that could be classified almost as a lullaby. Or perhaps a gentle ballad of some sort.

Mitchie was mesmerized either way.

And as he played he squared his eyes with her, once again speaking to her through the orbs, showing, telling, pouring something out to her. And he stared as he played, not once looking down. It was as if she was the music. As if, he didn't need the keys to make the sound he wanted appear, he could watch her and it would appear on it's own.

He finished, hitting the final key and she felt sort of sad. Like she was incomplete now without the love littering from the song.

"That was beautiful, Shane."

He smiled sweetly at her. "I thought you would like that. Got some words for me to put to it?" He said with a look of hint.

She raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Not anything remotely close to fitting to that type of music, my dear."

Sighing he shrugged his shoulders before sitting back as Nate started to strum chords on his electric, absentmindedly of course.

Mitchie closed her eyes, her mind working as the lyrics flew out into a melody inside of her head.

"Nate, what is that?" She said willing herself not to forget, almost forcing herself to recite the words in a pattern.

"Uh, nothing, just something I've been playing with, why?"

She grinned widely at them.

"I think I have a song for you guys."

"Hell, she has a whole album written in that damn book of hers…" Emma called from the audience and Mitchie poked her tongue out at the girl.

Shane reached over and snatched the notebook before the girl could protest, and scanned through the pages, stopping every few minutes to look at the lyrics.

He stared up at her.

"I know there really not anything special, j-just some poems that, you know I turned into songs, and some random quotes that I thought were pretty cool and inspired me to-"

"These are great songs Mitchie."

She stared at him, her modesty appearing in the form of red on her cheeks. "Really? I haven't really thought too much about them, it's really just something to keep me busy…" He continued to stare in disbelief. Then as if he had decided something, he stood without a word and walked out of the arena, songbook still tight in his hand.

"Shane?" Mitchie called, questioningly, half of her mind, speaking of her to follow him, but she decided to stay behind, looking confusedly and slightly indifferent at Emma, who shrugged in lack of knowledge.

And so she plopped down in the seat sat by the piano, confusion and slight fear etching across her features.

Then, Shane returned, a smile on his face.

"We're putting music to these songs and pitching them, Mitchie."

"Excuse me?" She said, incredulity her look of the moment.

"You heard me," He spoke a smirk playing on his lips as he made his way onto the stage to stand in front of her, holding her book out for her to take.

"It's time for you to shine, baby."

**A/N: Eh, so not a totally exciting chapter, sort of a filler, but not really since something did actually happen. But I just wanted to show you guys the reaction to Tess arriving at the scene. The next chapter will have some of her thoughts, and feelings, and of course, controversy and drama to go along, lol. **

**Expect another update at the end of this month, folks!!**

**REVIEW!!! **

**-Mimi**


	17. The Heart May Freeze

_Minuet_

**A/N: So I promised you an update and an update you shall get, lol. Once again thanks for the reviews and I have nothing to say except, WATCH SONNY WITH A CHANCE 8/7 CENTRAL ON SUNDAYS! And GO AND BUY DON"T FORGET THE DELUXE EDITION OUT MARCH 31****st**** !! Lol, you know I always grab to the chance to advertise. **

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: Don't really have a clue where the name of this chapter came from, lol. But I do want you guys to understand that it's kind of another gay fill-ery type chapter to move the story along. But it also shows you an important factor about Shane's famous temper, and how Mitchie plays a part in the tour without actually thinking so, and of course the lovely Tess gives some insight. Drama is also a factor, in this short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Now you know if I owned this the Jonas Brothers would be my slaves, lol. **

Chapter 17

"_One in the same, never to change, our love was…beautiful."_

It was sickening.

The lyrics and tones of the music that matched flowing so sweetly out of the black speakers.

That brown-haired bitch milking the three boys talents for all it was worth as she sang along to the self-written song.

This was not how it was supposed to go.

From the not so pep talk from her mother, about the ups and downs of entertainment stating exactly the reasons she needed to be on the tour bus doing everything she could do to get to that boy in those pants, it was supposed to go a certain way.

The inexplicable love she held for that boy held inspiration to that notion.

And she had indeed called on her so called mother for that reason.

Getting what she wanted. It was an art in her opinion. For, she always got what she wanted. But there always came challenge when what she wanted was not available. Sitting, arms folded in the audience of an arena that she was supposed to be performing in, in about roughly an hour, she vaguely was wondering whether she wanted what she had claimed she did anymore.

Did she really want Shane?

The glory of being on his arm? The pressure? Did she want the fame and fortune she had watched her mother step on people for.

She couldn't be so sure.

Her mother made it seem so glorious and right. And when she had agreed, it sounded good from her tongue. Her case being pleaded. Stating that everything she had so rightfully earned was being taken from her, again.

As if anything had been taken from her.

As if she had anything in the beginning.

Which brought her right back to the anger she was currently positioned in.

She was sitting on that stage taking the glory and music that Tess was supposed to be taking herself.

And she was pulling Shane deeper and deeper in by the moment.

Red flew up Tess' body. This was supposed to be her shot.

Wasn't it?

It was. But how could it be with innocent fucking Mitchie Torres stealing her light from her? She wouldn't allow it.

It was, after all, the very reason she was there? Wasn't it?

She couldn't be so sure.

* * *

"_It's funny, you said we'd never make it, and look how far we've come…you're a trainwreck, but with you…I'm in love." _

Mitchie finished the melodic piano score to her song, and applause rippled on the shiny stage. It was the second song they had finished putting music to, part of her "potential album construction" as Jason called it.

It was spiraling out of control.

The boys were like musical geniuses. It was as if they were created out of music. It really was their life. She could belt out words, or rather speak them and they would have a melody in less than seconds.

It was magic, it had to be.

She was not asking for this, it was just happening. And Shane was as about as addicted as she was.

His songstress.

That was his nickname for her. He was mesmerized at her truthful originality with her words. They meant so much more to her than just a hit or something to fill space. Every inch of letter or syllable that she had written seemed to be etched carefully onto every page with concentration and care.

Every song was a situation, it seemed, and it captured Shane in something he never knew existed.

He was addicted once more.

"Mitchie that was amazing," Jason muttered to her and she couldn't help the red tint that coated her cheeks.

"It really was, this is what you have been hiding from us this entire time?" Nate said untangling himself from the drums he was positioned at to greet his girlfriend.

Mitchie shrugged, keeping her stance at the baby grand piano. She really didn't know what to say. It was in all honesty, just things that had been on her mind. Never planning a song.

"Sometimes…songs just happen, you know?" She said weakly, that short smile becoming of her face, herself vaguely noticing the blonde presence of Tess stalking out of the auditorium.

"Which makes me wonder why the fuck we have 'I'm a Barbie Girl' opening up for you guys when Mitchie here could grace every city with a different song every fucking night." Caitlyn said, with venom her eyes narrowed toward the spot the girl had just left from.

Shane side going over to sit next to Mitchie. "Honestly Caitlyn I see your point, I just…" He looked around the group of friends. The pressure of telling them what he really wanted to tell them looming around the rim of his head.

"It was just decided without me, okay, without us." He added as an afterthought. Milking in his changed ways. It's assets quite possibly helping for the better of all of them.

"So, it's time to let go then, my friends, right?" Mike spoke, entering the arena, a seemingly hopeful smile plastered on his face, most likely for his sake.

"Dickhead your supposed to exit stage left, not enter, didn't you learn that on off-Broadway?"

Caitlyn couldn't stop her tongue fast enough, and the laughter peeled from everyone, especially Shane who slightly still held a grudge against the man whom decided without him. His arms around Mitchie's waist from behind on the black piano stool, he looked up at the man, "What do you want, Michael?"

The man pursed his lips crossing his arms and raised and eyebrow, "You can stop intimately touching your girlfriend, for one."

This ticked a little on the time bomb. "I will touch my goddamned girlfriend, whenever and however I please, since it is the only thing I can do with my own permission on this fucking tour."

Michael rolled his eyes, obviously the hopefulness at burying any kind of hatchet disappearing graciously.

"You know what? Maybe if you stopped acting like a jackass people would include you in decisions around here, did you ever think of that? And plus where's the damned appreciation of including us in the rest of your decisions, Mr. Gray?"

Shane then stood from his spot behind Mitchie, red flooding in his body, slowly milking it's way into his core. And he stepped towards the man, with fire raging in the once calm brown orbs.

"Us? Like you told them of how you got Tess Tyler on this tour?" He spoke lowly, the venomous feelings of the way the guy he had come to trust, had betrayed him, coming to front.

"I didn't. Your fingers one to point, since you can just invite your little slut on the tour, for "inspiration", and her little friends too."

It happened too fast.

Shane's fist connecting with Mike's jaw faster than light, before Jason yanked him back. Mike himself hit the cold floor with the force of the motion, as Shane was fighting, moving vigorously out of Jason's grasp to get to the man until, Mitchie stood.

It was surreal to her eyes. The difference she didn't like to see in this boy that she loved shining, as he tried in pure desperation to rid himself of Jason's huge, strong binds, but Jason was not having it, and neither was Mitchie, because she was absolutely sure that he was liable to kill if he was freed.

"Stop it Shane!" She said firmly, placing a cool hand on his cheek, over Jason's, shoulder.

He was fuming, the words burning him worse than her. She was only slightly affected by the harsh words of the manager she had tried so hard to impress for the sake of Shane, that it only hurt her in a small way.

"Get me out of here." He said shortly. And she nodded tapping Jason, in which he moved aside, allowing the freedom of Shane whom let go and Mitchie took his hand in silence.

And she guided him out of the arena, as the other's struggled to help Mike, with the exception of a pissed off Caitlyn who seemed to be as hot as Shane.

But that was left behind on the stage.

All that was left to matter between the two beings was, her and him.

They walked. All the way through the hallways, passed the various doors and rooms, passed the people, wearing microphones, and handling equipment. Out onto the concrete, the nighttime air hitting her fully.

She pulled him over to the bus, not even bothering to open the doors, but to plainly stop.

She just stood there.

In front of him, staring up into his angered eyes, before a hand snaked his way up his face once more. Bracing on the hot surface of his cheek.

Before the fired lips were on hers, body pressed up against the chilled surface of the bus. His palms flexed against the place above her head while his mouth worked effortlessly over hers. Sweetly. Sensually, tracing the outline of her lips, tasting the curve and design of her plump lusciousness that served for a top and bottom.

He inserted his tongue then, fooling with hers in the most short way. In the least dominating way. He was calming himself, she realized.

Because the short fire that she was sure was raging indefinitely inside of him probably had most likely died inside of him, for simple fact that her cool lips, were defining the turmoil and rampant fury that he was having a hard time controlling.

Her arms then went around his neck, cradling her Shane Gray, as the sweet kiss continued for a wet second, before he pulled away slightly.

A silence passed, before she spoke.

"Why are you so angry?" Mitchie asked, a thought that had always crossed her mind.

"I have no self control, Mitch. When someone says something to me or does something to me that I don't like…I just explode."

He said, with a short vague smile. Mitchie nodded pressing her lips to his softly once more before continuing, "Then, don't."

"It's hard not to frown when someone says something mean to you."

"So smile."

"It's not that easy Mitchie!" and the fuming red returned. And she figured him out. It was everything. It wasn't the words that bothered her Shane Gray, that caused the always ignorant tantrums. It was deeper, it was the feelings that were brought out from the words that ignited the flame.

He sighed backing away from her, for a slight moment, before placing a hand on his face.

"He called you a fucking slut!" he raged. As if the remembrance of the words made him want to punch something, in which he did.

The bus was his next victim. The pure force of it, denting the side.

"You don't understand! He referred to you as something common, as something equivalent to trash! As if you were here for me to fuck, and that was the only thing!" He spoke, meaningfully, and the words coming from him, in an explanation to his anger made Mitchie feel hurt, and as betrayed and raged filled as he had.

"But Shane, he said it in a contrast to pissing you off!" She tried, in a futile worry. She didn't have a clue if Mike had actually meant it, but she knew what she needed to do to calm him down.

"He accomplished that goddamned mission!" He said, voice lowered from it's higher tone, to a decent conversation filled one.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his lower torso, placing her head on his chest to calm the rumbling underneath.

And it did.

"Mitchie, I love you. If I could I would take you everywhere I go with me, just for the simple fact that your presence in itself causes me happiness." He took a breath as he spoke these words. As if bracing himself, before continuing,

"For the sake of it, I did not bring you on this tour to fuck, you are my inspiration, and you are my calm before and after the storm."

She smiled, though he could not see with her head ducked under the wing of his arms. "I know Shane, and obviously so do you, so just remember that."

She spoke, and the words were so redundant to her ears, but she knew they would mean something to him, in the utmost of intense times.

This was music to his ears.

**A/N: Well, there you go, a little filler chapter, now the next one…well, here's a little preview to move things along…**

"_I will not be outdone by this little bitch!" She was fuming, the blonde waves of glory seeming to fan all around her face in pulsating anger._

"_Tess!" the angered voice countered, but her hand silenced him._

"_Stay the fuck out of this Shane!" her voice roared, her hands clenching and unclenching in the temptation to strike at the girl standing in front of her. _

**Hmmm…says a lot. Lol, Review Please!**

**-Mimi**


	18. Or It Can Burn

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, first off as always I want to thank the reviewers for the reviews that they leave me, they are always inspiring to my heart and mind. Sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I have gotten very busy within the month of march so I barely had any time to write. Then, I bought Twilight yesterday…you know how that goes, lol. So now I'm back on schedule now with this chapter. **

**But there is a certain author that I want to dedicate this chapter to. I don't think she reads my stories, but I read hers. And something recently terrible happened to her. She lost someone that she loved dearly, and whom she was devoted to emotionally. So, I want you all to keep in your prayers, sandy2x400, because she is most definitely in mine. **

**BTW: This chapter is also named from the song "Another Day" from RENT, I'm kind of obsessed if you can't tell. And in this chapter of course from the preview you perceive drama, and you are correct. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Now you know if I owned this the Jonas Brothers would be my slaves, lol. **

Chapter 18

"_You've forgotten, about…us." _

Mitchie sang to herself, sitting on the bunk in the empty bus.

She was immersed in a song she had written briefly. Ever since Shane had introduced her to her obvious talent, she found herself writing more, wanting more.

Everyday she had a new song and everyday she had music to said song, courtesy of the musical prodigies deemed, Connect 3. Recently observing their work in creating her supposed "album", she had come to the conclusion that her and Shane had a connection way beyond their hearts.

It was a little obvious back at camp, but now it was becoming blatantly clear. Saying musical wise,

They were soul mates.

They were bound by a mysterious line of melodic pretense. Her raspy voice and his tender yet raw one. They precisely worked together internally and she couldn't figure out the smoothness of it all.

They could be fighting, tooth and nail, one moment almost on the verge of killing each other, tears flying and all, and then the next moment be making music or love, whichever one came before the other.

Sweet words turned into serenades from the heart, which escaladed, into songs that portrayed originality and passion. It was as if their hearts and minds were in definite sync and the influence of music connected it even more.

Quite amazing when witnessed.

So, now she found herself hunched over her electric guitar, playing music from the mind of her rhythmic boyfriend whilst their show carried on in the giant arena the bus was parked in front of.

She declined viewing the familiar, yet always fantastic performance, with the mind full of lyrics to the sea full of melodies Shane had provided for her.

One in particular striking a nerve from her songbook. It was an emotional type. One of her many depressing hits, when Shane had used and abused her upon her request.

It brought back hurtful scenarios, but nevertheless was perfect for the music he had played for her.

She placed her guitar on the surface of her bedspread before expertly jumping down.

She stepped off the bus, grabbing her sweater on the way out and letting her mind frequently wander, while her feet did the same.

She made a trail silently around the huge dome. And the wind quietly whipped at her auburn tresses while the only sounds that could be heard besides the soft padding of her boots were the echoes of the of the acoustic guitar of Nate's, as he belted a particularly slow composition.

She stuffed her cold fingers in her pockets, staring up at the lights of the city they were taking refuge in. She often sat and wandered how she got where she was.

And she even more wondered, as she walked, where she was going from the spot she was in.

The hatred for Tess was long gone, dissolving with each day passing as no words were spoken between the two, grudges let go, at least by Mitchie, it seemed. And reality Mitchie couldn't bring herself to hate anyone even, the angered blonde.

For, she was kicking in the sweet, patient, naïve Mitchie. Making herself realize that it was only her ways that she hated and not her in herself.

Caitlyn on the other hand was not forgiving that easily. The brunette claimed that the girl was absolutely always up to something.

"Twenty-Four hour bitchness," Were her exact words. Mitchie laughed to herself at the thought of her out spoken best friends.

Stopping particularly at the spot opposite the outside wall of the arena, she leaned back on the fence, it providing leverage for her. The song switching, especially in tempo, to a particular one. She remembered the boys rehearsing it, it being specifically different from their traditional sound, being a little more universal.

But of course, by the screams of the thousands of girls, it was a proven success, as usual.

Mitchie smiled, shaking her head as she ran her fingers swiftly through her slightly tangled mess, of tresses.

The simple fact was, she wanted this life.

She wasn't sure how she was gonna go about it, but she wanted it. She wanted to be free, to be herself and she wanted especially to do it on a stage.

At first it was just behind the scenes, writing, maybe composing some songs for other people, recommending Caitlyn as a producer of course. But suddenly, she could see herself, hear herself, and she had this odd feeling that somehow, somewhere, somebody wanted to hear her, or rather needed to hear her.

"_Everything happens, for a reason, Mitch…"_

Her mother's words echoed in her ear silently. She raised an eyebrow, cocking a skeptical look as if somebody were looking.

It made sense, but Mitchie couldn't wrap her head around the fact.

Nate was thanking the fans, and Mitchie knew that this show was ending. Hugging her sweater more securely against her body, she sprinted back towards the parking lot just in time to see, Josh, the bus driver, climbing into the driver's seat, and she smiled as he pulled open the doors for her.

"How ya doin Mitchie?" He spoke, a grin lacing his features along with his southern accent, that topped off his charm as an middle aged man.

"Just fine, Josh," She said, climbing into the vehicle, and plopping down on the leather couch and pulling a magazine from the inside of the cushion.

"So, tell me, when will I get to be graced with the essence of your beautiful voice?" Mitchie smiled at him, looking up from the non-interesting magazine, as he turned in his seat to look her in the eye.

"Eh, I don't think I'm cut out for that sort of thing." Even though she was positive she was cut out for it. As a matter of fact one-hundred percent sure.

"Oh, come on, we both know that you belong on that stage, Ms. Mitchie." He spoke as the bus started and he started his circle to the front of the arena.

Mitchie stood from her seat, smiling at him once more, before she placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued his drive to the front gate.

"You think so, Josh?" She said thoughtfully, and he nodded, looking at her through the mirror.

"I know so, honey, I ain't never seen somebody with as much passion, as you." He declared and Mitchie reveled in his nice words before she held her head down, modesty taking form on her face for the umpteenth time.

"Really?"

"That boyfriend of yours is tryin' to give you the chance…take it." He spoke and the wise eyes of his connected with hers and she knew that somehow this man was telling her the truth.

"Your quite the sensible one, Joshua…" Mitchie spoke, squeezing his shoulder as he pulled to a stop and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Eh, you teach yourself after the second kid." He spoke, and Mitchie giggled, before she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and a soft pair of lips surfacing on her neck.

"You know, Josh, I've always been suspicious of you stealing my girlfriend." Shane said, as his lips worked over her throat sensually, and she leaned back into the soft touch of him.

"What can I say? It's the charm…" He spoke, turning to look at the lead singer, that was intertwining his fingers with hers over her flat stomach. His tongue darting out over his close-mouthed kisses causing her eyes to flutter closed. She opened her eyes, as upon their closing and smiled at the man, as she felt herself being backed up. Hand still toying with her skin over her shirt, lips done kissing.

"A very addicting charm, sometimes you lack it Shane, but I still love you anyways!" She spoke, before laughing as Shane picked her up and threw her body over his shoulder, grinning.

"I lack the charm, huh? Well, I guess I'm gonna have to lock you up and build up on my "charm" then." He spoke, smacking her on her butt, causing her to giggle more, and Joshua chuckled himself, as Shane turned to walk to the back bedroom.

"Be safe kids…" Came Josh's warning of a tone, and Mitchie faintly recognized the fatherly instincts that he was displaying towards them, and she slightly felt grateful for his concern.

Then, the door was slammed shut.

And, the last thing on her mind was anybody's fatherly instincts as the feeling of Shane's lips on hers took over every sense in her body. Her back was pressed up against the chilly wood of the door, being sat down from her position over his shoulder, and his hands were placed on her hips gripping tightly, as if she was some sort of fragile glass.

Which in his opinion, she was.

He covered her mouth completely with his, softly maneuvering his lips over her hers, in a precious way. The connection of the mouths being sweet, tender, savoring.

Her hands had made their home in his jet black locks, softly toying with the silky strands of hair, as he started soft circles on her hips, her shirt fluttering upwards barely.

He dipped his tongue into her mouth, it coming in contact with hers slowly. Profound feelings emerging as the tongues toyed with each other, blending almost as one, an imitation of their love and attachment for one another.

He hoisted her upwards, causing her body to suspend, her legs taking refuge around his waist. And he pulled away.

"You guys were great tonight…" She spoke softly, her eyes flickering open to settle with his.

He smiled softly at her, "I could've been better, I was a little sidetracked without my good luck charm watching me, cheering me on." He declared before pressing his lips against hers one more quiet time.

She held her head down before biting her lip at him. "I was missed then?" She inquired quirking an eyebrow, as he nodded slowly, before capturing her lips for the third time, this time in a heated embrace, pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Shane scanned his hands gradually up her torso, to her chest, rubbing lightly over her breasts, fingers tracing her mounds, through the fabric of her shirt and bra, before reaching her outstretched arms, moving them over her head pinning her wrists against the surface of the door.

He sucked, lightly on her bottom lip before pulling away, and beginning a series of kisses down her neck, down the vein in her neck, her moans of interest vibrating against his lips.

"I had something, though…" His kisses turned to open-mouthed, his tongue tracing it's way around the marks he was creating with his teeth.

His fingers trailed from their firm grip on her wrists to her open hands, where they placed something, a piece of some kind of soft fabric in her hands.

"To remember you by." He whispered, bringing his head to her ear before biting down gently on the flesh, and she ran her still suspended fingers across the material before widening her eyes at the discovery at what it was.

The lacy substance was her underwear.

He pulled them from the door, mouths fused once more against each other, as her hands clasped behind his neck once more. And Mitchie fell against the bed, with Shane hovering over her, hands caressing every inch of skin they could, pushing the satin of her shirt up from her stomach, as his mouth moved south from her lips.

From the confines of her neck, to worshipping her chest, as his fingers worked her stomach.

"What is the special occasion?" She questioned breathlessly, as both of his hands now were moving the shirt from her stomach, pushing the shirt up and over her breasts, revealing the red lace of her bra.

He looked up at her at her words, before lifting his body slightly upwards, off of her, but like gravity she was lifted with him bracing her palms behind her, to keep her balanced.

Her cradling him in between her legs, her russet tresses shining and shielding her face, their eyes locked, passion swirling in the depths of them.

"Being in love with you…" He spoke, a slight smile on his lips, and Mitchie grinned reaching up to him to reacquaint his mouth with hers, in the process, pulling his shirt from his body.

It was thrown in the midst of the room, and her back was now back in contact with the cushions of the mattress, hands raking against his firm chest, feeling, all over the muscles that laid there. His fingers were tangled in her mess of a hair, as they worked each others mouths, equal efforts being supplied. Ridding her of her own shirt, considering it was basically already off, his hands softly came in connection to the feel of her chest.

The lacy fabric of her bra still covered it for the most part, and he made no effort to change that fact. His thumbs softly traced the silkiness, feeling and tracing all over the mounds of flesh, before they outlined the bra, coming upon the clasp, understanding that it was in the front.

He popped it apart, in one swift movement, her breasts spilling out to his contentment. And as always his eyes, surveyed the body parts hungrily, their perfection his obsession. She raised her arms, allowing him to remove the item completely from her body, before he leaned down and slipped his tongue out to finally taste the skin.

He licked the valley between them, before proceeding to trace the roundness of her breasts, never once doing what he knew she wanted him to do. Occasionally, licking at the actual breast, but only that.

She was whining, sexually frustrated to the maximum, and he knew it.

He finally, took the plumpness in his mouth, suckling and licking before just holding the nipple in his mouth, between his teeth, knowing that it was driving her crazy. And then he let go, and moved over to the other breast. Licking it and swirling his tongue around the nipple, tracing the areola kissing the spots after showing it attention.

His hands made their way down to her stomach before he toyed with the button on her jeans.

Eyes locked to hers, captivated as she studied him with an intense gaze of pleading…of anxiety.

His lips started to follow an invisible trial it seemed, kissing southward to the very hole that was her bellybutton before joining his fingers at the button of her jeans. Her hands lay above her mysteriously bound, as she watched him with heavy breaths.

His teeth took a hold of the waist band of her jeans before he explicably snapped the button, and pulled the zipper down with ease.

She sighed, and he proceeded to pull the material down her legs slowly, noticing the satin material of her undergarment, did in fact match her bra.

He slid them slowly down her legs, torturing her sensually with the enticing touch of the fabric.

Kisses following his fingers, as he pulled, and finally he made it past her feet the jeans being discarded, forgotten on the floor.

She sat up once more on her elbows as he stood to his full height, now releasing himself from the top of her.

She stared at him, her bangs scratching her eyelids, as she marveled his body. His chiseled chest and abs being way too unnoticed, with the shirts he wore. Leather pants hanging nicely off of his hips from where in the midst of his ways the button had come undone.

His lips curved upward into a smirk and Mitchie tilted her head to the side.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked, and she bit her lip before scooting forward to come face to face with his belly.

Her fingers danced on his waistband just as they had that time ago in the cabin, before she silently pulled the jeans and his boxers down his legs, with ease. Shane stepped out of the items as Mitchie's hands started to roam, nails scraping over every inch of him, thumbs roaming over the sensitive skin of his, before he placed his hands on her thighs, leaning down to scoop her into another kiss, before falling back atop of her, on the bed.

Her hands trailed up to his neck before playing with the black hairs sitting on his neck.

Tongues fighting for control, Shane ultimately winning that battle, before she ran her hands down to his butt, cupping him, squeezing, and grinning through the kiss, before she took a hold of his length, softly, but firm.

He pulled away from the kiss and buried his head into the soft skin of her neck, as he twitched in her fingers, the soft strokes she was contributing making reactions happen.

"Mitchie," He whispered into her collar as she kissed the surface and shell of his ear. Her strokes speeding slightly as she fingered the tip lightly, feeling his excitement as he pulsated with want, gasping with ever gentle pump she would ensue.

"Mitchie, stop…" He gasped, but she shook her head as if he could see her, and kept her movements in steady flow, before he placed his hand securely on hers and halted her actions.

"I want this to be…different, Mitch," He declared leaning up to stare into her eyes as if sharing the same feeling with she.

"Different?" She breathed, and he nodded pressing his forehead to hers softly. His eyes were showing something, wearing some kind of message, but she couldn't read them, she couldn't understand what they were trying to tell her.

"I want to make love to you, Mitchie Torres…" He said, and his fingers went to her panties where he pulled them off of her with ease, her legs becoming wide and open for him.

He rested his hands on her thighs once again, and ran his thumbs in circles as he whispered to her, "I want you to feel me, inside of you, sliding in and out of your heat.."

And with those words he entered her swiftly but deafeningly slow, causing her to feel every inch of him as he filled her up with his thick member. She gasped, her eyes shut tight with the overwhelming feeling of him stilled for a moment, her legs still spread to his enjoyment.

"My name on your lips, as you moan and writhe under me, with the throes of passion so good, so sweet to you." He said kissing her softly as he started a steady rhythm inside of her, hands clutching tightly at her thighs.

"Shane…" She whimpered, as she clenched him tightly between her walls, and she threw her head back at the pleasurable sensation that ran through her. He moved so sweetly, back and forth, inside and out, worshipping her body with his movements.

"Then you start to work too, making me…moan and voice my own sounds of satisfaction," He gasped, as he stroked her a little more fluently hard with sensuality, words making her let a low guttural moan escape her lips, as her legs moved to wrap around his waist holding him in his place.

"Oh my god…" She moaned, before he took her left leg, placing it quite decoratively over his shoulder.

He pounded into her with a slight more amount of force and she cried out at the cavernous contact, it sending electric shock waves up her body making her shake with pleasure.

"So, wet, and tight, squeezing me, milking me as I thrust myself deeper into your womanhood, my most thoughtful fantasies nothing in comparison to the feeling of the real you." And grunted at the end of the sentence, the feeling absorbing him too, her herself faintly wondering how he was able to speak to her so coherently when she was truly at a profound lost for words.

"Yes…" She moaned, her hands clutching whatever surface they were rested on, her right intertwined with his, her left, gripping the wooden headboard for dear life.

He swept into her again, and again, obviously taking great patience with the way he was loving her. He was at a speed that was truly indescribable to her, she was meeting his thrusts, at a leisurely pace, but they were so deep, so…filling, so hard, that it didn't matter.

"Then, I know I'm getting to you, loving you slowly, but fucking you hard, a deathly combination…set…for your ultimate satisfaction…."

"Because by this time, I don't really even matter anymore, it's all about making you come, making you scream." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her nose softly. And she threw her head back, sweat dripping soundlessly down her nose, with the heat radiating off of both of the bodies.

Then, Shane took her right leg and set it in parallel with the other, over his shoulder, his hands now making home on her ankles. Mitchie's eyes shut tight, and she arched her back into him, both of her hands now taking refuge on her headboard.

He sped up just a notch now resulting to pounding into her heat, swiftly hitting directly into her spot, making her moan louder than she ever thought she could, abandoning all reasons of quietness.

"Oh, fuck, Shane!" She was coming undone, loosening at the strings. And he faintly understood the love he held for this girl, this piece of angelic porcelain that he worshipped.

"Now, your getting there…obscenities coming from you lips, fuck…." he trailed off, reveling himself at the particular feeling that was coursing through him.

"As am I, your soft ankles atop of my shoulders, my hands wrapped around them tightly holding you into place, keeping you steady as you squirm under my pleasure of torture messing up your senses, the only thing on your mind…on your lips…my name."

His words were coming out in short breaths now, his breathing becoming erratic along with hers as he sped up his own sweat pouring now, and Mitchie felt herself, start to get closer to heaven.

"Shit, Mitchie…this is what you do to me, I'm so caught up in you…I could stay in this spot, buried inside of your body…forever." He spoke tilting his head back, his black locks falling off of his sweaty face.

"O-oh, shit…." Mitchie, moaned, it taking a tone that read of whining and she started clenching, holding his member tightly inside of her, making him groan out her name in an animalistic manner.

His pressed a kiss to her ankle. "Now, you're clenching and squeezing me, almost there, begging me to let you come, cause…you can't just do it…you have to ask me first." He was working her, and she knew his words were true.

"Please, Shane…I'm so fucking close…Oh Jesus!"

He thrust his hips into hers hitting her swiftly, pressing into her body making her reach that point, and she was holding on as he stroked into her soundlessly.

"And I continue to make love to you, continue to thrust into you carelessly…I love you Mitchie…come for me."

And with those words, stars blinded her vision behind her closed eyelids as she clenched him securely, herself arching completely into him, "Oh fuck yes, Shane…." She screamed in an absolute frenzy, coming all around him before falling backwards on the pillows, hair fanning out around her, as Shane wasn't too far behind her spilling himself into her at the sight of her climax.

He groaned out her name, still lightly sliding into her before lowering her legs and collapsing on top of her, those same legs now cradling him her arms coming from the headboard to wrap around his neck.

"Then, we lay…a piece of tangled body parts, sweat mingling from the both of us…my love shown, hopefully."

He finished smiling down at her with tired eyes, and she reached up to kiss him, with passion hard on her lips and he tasted it…the love on her tongue.

"Add in the part where I'm completely satisfied, and I'll suggest we do this 'different' thing more often." She spoke playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Silence played a part as they laid for a moment, basking in the afterglow of it all. And then, she started thinking. Thinking slightly of the things she was supposed to tell him. Of the things she wanted to do. And then Mitchie realized that if she was going to ever be bold and actually ask him,

Now was the time.

"I love you, Shane Gray, and there's something I've been meaning to talk you about." Mitchie said, but the smile sliding off of her face in a small manner, a small grin only replacing it.

He now took a spot to her side, and she turned over to stare at him once more. "Yes, Ms. Torres?" He answered the grin evident on his face.

"Well, I was just recently looking at the map for the tour and I noticed that we we're going to head over to New York pretty soon, and I was wondering..."

Shane smiled, "What? You wanna go see a Broadway show or something?" He chuckled, and she playfully hit him. "No, I'm being serious Shane!" She said, and he held his hands up, before settling them beside her head to fondle her locks.

"I'm sorry, continue your mini speech." Mitchie played with her fingers, she didn't feel nervous when she brought this idea up to Josh, but now she just wished the earth would rear up and swallow her.

"Well, okay, I was thinking that maybe we could, stop at your parents house and I could…meet them."

Silence.

She raised her gaze upwards to his face and was met with the sight of his face and the bewildered look clear as day sitting atop of it. It looked as if his expression was trying to settle upon an acceptable one. It was truly going through changes and he felt as if…well actually he didn't quite know.

All he really could say was,

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Both of their heads turned towards the intruding and very angry voice that was sounded outside of the bedroom door, and Mitchie's gut could only tell her that this was not good. She shot her pupils back to Shane's skeptical ones and he closed his eyes and opened them again, "Later."

She nodded mutely before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over head along with pulling her panties over herself.

He did the same to putting on his boxers and jeans before he exited the room, but Mitchie was not too quick to follow, she wanted to let him handle it first.

It was a very angered Tess and a stressed Mike who was desperately trying to calm her down.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?" Shane spat at her, and Mitchie could her the strained frustration in his tone.

"My god damned problem is that bitch, that your housing on this damn bus!"

Wow, wasn't expecting that one.

And apparently neither was Shane because the words hit him so fast he couldn't even speak. He looked at Mike who had his head buried in his hand, and Mitchie closed her eyes, the slight hurt that she got from the words threatening to show on her face.

Tess had her hands on her hips, sparkles from her performance outfit still obscuring her body, her blonde static from the rage that was taking over her body.

"She doesn't deserve anything! She never has! And she gets everything, always," She was red in the face and Tess was starting to get to Mitchie now.

"Mike, what the hell is she talking about?" Shane spoke looking towards the man. He pinched his nose and looked toward him.

"Well, Shane I had a talk with the record label and tour executives, and they agreed to letting Mitchie join the tour as a second opening act, to get a feel of how she's gonna sound if, …when they give her a recording…contract."

And.

Her.

Heart.

Just.

Stopped.

Beating.

Shane stared at the man, and before he could do anything, grabbed him in a hug full of force, and love, something that he hadn't been feeling lately towards him.

"Mike, you…"

"I didn't mean what I said, Shane, I'm really sorry." He spoke, sincerely and Shane let go of him, nodding.

A frustrated scream was heard and both men turned back towards the train wreck that was Tess Tyler.

"Why? This is my shot! This was not in the goddamned plan-"

"Stop it Tess!" Mitchie said firmly, stepping out of the darkness of her room. Her shirt fanning across her thighs in the air of the bus.

Her brown hair was frizzy and messy, slightly wavy from the overpowering sweat that had taken over body.

"You have nothing to fucking say to me!" Tess roared, and Mitchie fumed, "You have nothing to say to me, you're just a poor New Jersey wannabe, with an inch of talent and a superstar boyfriend! What the fuck makes you think you can do this, you can't take me on! You will never be better than me! What makes you think you even _deserve _a fucking chance?"

Mitchie closed her eyes at the words, sounding so familiar to her ears, the discouraging feeling taking over her body once more, once lost in glory of finally getting what she thought she had deserved, but apparently…she didn't.

"Tess, please…stop-"

"I will not be outdone by this little bitch!" She was fuming, the blonde waves of glory seeming to fan all around her face in pulsating anger.

And.

She.

Had.

Had.

Enough.

"Tess!" the angered voice countered, but her hand silenced him.

"Stay the fuck out of this Shane!" her voice roared, her hands clenching and unclenching in the temptation to strike at the girl standing in front of her. Both people were shocked by the fore of anger in the tone spoken by Mitchie, and she took a step towards the blonde girl.

"This is between me and Tess…" Her low voice countered, fire hidden in the undertones of the voice, her feet guiding her steps, air hitting her bare legs, unnoticed as she locked gazes with the female.

"Damn straight it is!" She countered voice becoming higher as Mitchie stopped her movements halting inches from her face.

"You are seriously mistaken if you think I have done anything to you." Mitchie spoke lowly.

She took a breath before speaking, "You're dead goddamn wrong if you think that I've stolen anything from you because all my miserable fucking life I have surrendered myself and gave my all, to something that I was pretty sure wasn't gonna happen, not bothering to ask anyone to help me, since I am the poor-ass Jersey Girl, and you say this is your shot?" She said incredulously.

Tess' eyes faltered a little at the biting words.

"You and your blonde hair and you fucking sparkles and your overpowering mother, and you have only got one chance? You think I can't challenge you? That I can't take you on?" Her voice raised, fists still moving silently.

And.

She.

Was.

Silent.

"You make me sick, doing everything in your power to make me fall. Well, newsflash, I am the David to your Goliath bitch, and I will take you on, and hope that you get what you deserve in terms of trying to hurt me." She declared, stepping back a little.

"And if you can't find it in your shit cold ice of a heart to even be a little happy for me then fuck-you, I'm done."

And.

Tess.

Tyler.

Had.

Met.

Her.

Match.

Mitchie walked past the girl back into the bedroom, and was shortly followed by Shane whom shut the door firmly, a new notion crossing his mind. He pressed his lips to hers heatedly hands wrapping around her waist, the t-shirt becoming pushed up with the grips of his hold onto her.

"I'm sorry Shane, I just lost it-"

"You want to meet my parents, we'll meet my parents." He declared moving his hands to cup her face.

She smiled at him, and placed her hands over his.

"Thank-you."

Mitchie.

Torres.

Was.

Holding

His.

Heart.

And he was fine with the gasp she had on it.

**A/N: Review please? Sorry again about the wait! **

**-Mimi**


	19. They Call Me Hell

_Minuet_

**A/N: I have nothing to say, except there's a lot of smutty goodness in this chapter…**

**BTW: Named after the song by The Ting Ting's called "That's Not My Name," Best song ever, lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the periods at the end of the sentences, ha. **

Chapter 19

The sun blaring through the blinds mingled with the sweet sounds of the acoustic guitar creating a most wonderful wake up call for Mitchie.

She smiled at the sight of her lover clad in his lounge pants and bare chest, strumming and humming along, serenading her effortlessly unbeknownst to her woken form.

She pulled her body up, her elbow digging into the pillow and her head sitting comfortably rested in the palm of her hand. The white sheets slid down slightly revealing her olive toned neck.

"You're awake," Shane spoke softly, grinning and halting his fingers on the strings.

"I heard an angel…" She said softly, slight tiredness echoing from her voice, fingers planted in her brown locks. Shane placed his guitar to the side, standing to make his way to the bedside, kneeling to her side, taking her face in his hands.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Mitchie nodded her head along to his sincere words and he smiled widely, something Mitchie did not see very often.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, his hand tracing the outline of her face his fingers, stroking the silkiness of her skin.

"Perfect, with the feeling of you against me." She whispered, her hand flat against his on her cheek. He grinned at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Tonight, after Tess does her set, you're going to do a couple of songs with the band, for a couple of executive's for the label."

Like gunshots going off, Mitchie's eyes widened, and she sat straight up fully awakened with shock.

"Shane have you lost your damn mind? I can't do that, yet! I've never performed anywhere, much less a big arena! I'm not ready, their gonna hate me oh my god, I think I'm gonna pass out…whose idea was this? Are you trying to kill me-"

He pressed his lips against hers with a chuckle, both of his hands gripping her face now, holding her, as his mouth worked over hers, his talented tongue doing wonders to her own. Silencing any other protests she had hidden deep down.

"Mitchie, you listen to me, you are extremely talented, and a lot more experienced than you think you are," He spoke genuinely.

"But Shane, I don't think I can do this, I mean this is huge…"

"You can do anything you want to do, Mitchie, as long as you are yourself, the beautiful Mitchie Torres, then the sky is the limit."

She pressed her lips to his once more, and she knew that instantly she could do this, with him by her side.

"Now, later you'll do a dress rehearsal with the boys, but first, we're all going to spend a day in the city, in celebration of you're first big show." He spoke his grin wider as he stood up from kneeling against her.

"The city?" She asked, her famous smile growing ever more contagious as she became visibly excited.

He went over to the window, pulling the blinds up, "Welcome to New York, babe."

And there in front of her eyes, passing by as the bus drove, was the unusually sunny building filled New York City.

Mitchie wrapped her sheet around her nude body, standing to look out of the same window Shane was staring out of.

Her parents could never afford to take her to see the city, and she always wanted to go, so now she couldn't take her eyes off of the sparkling mass of tall towers and skyscrapers.

It was her definite version of the Emerald City.

Shane went to stand behind her wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "It gets sunny in the summer on some days, luckily we got her on one of those few occasions."

"It's gorgeous, Shane." She muttered unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

He kissed the side of her head, "It is, but even more so up close, you should get dressed before Nate, and even more importantly Caitlyn-"

"Jesus fucking Christ Mitchie we're in fucking New York!"

"Wakes up." Shane finished and Mitchie giggled.

"Come on Shane pull your penis out of her for one second so she can see daylight! Mitchie, we have to go shopping today, and see Broadway, and-"

"Caitlyn, we'll be out in a second!" Mitchie yelled, aware of Shane's face buried in the crook of her neck, biting it softly, and starting something she knew he would not be able to finish.

"Well, hurry up! There will be plenty of time to fuck much later…" Mitchie just put her face in her hands shaking her head.

"Well, you heard her, none of that, so shoo so I can go shower…" But he obviously had other plans as his tongue darted out to lick and suck at the part of her neck that he was always so determined to mark.

"You can shower at the hotel." His hands traveled downward, touching her sheet covered center. She tilted her head back, her eyelids fluttering closed softly.

"Shane…" She warned, in a whining tone of voice. He was devouring her flesh now, his fingers traveling upward to successfully detach her from her sheet.

"Mitchie…" He spoke in a mockery of her own voice, "But we haven't even parked yet Shane."

He ground his hips into her ass and she almost felt her arousal leak down her legs. The anticipation was undying as he continued to create sweet friction between her bare ass and his fabric covered erection.

"Please Mitchie," He begged seductively in her ear, bucking his hips for good measure, "I don't think I can go the entire day…without being inside of you."

His words made fire roar up inside of her and she whimpered her body falling forward a little, her hands taking refuge on the window seal.

"Shut the blinds."

And with a quick motion, he had done just that and dropped his pants, before impaling himself into her.

"Jesus, Shane!" She called, her eyes shutting tight at the feel of him feeling every inch of her up. He himself felt his eyes close briefly, at the feeling of it all.

It never changed.

Shane never felt any different from the first time he had been inside of her, on that piano. His length pushed into her to the hilt, her body writhing and moaning under him. It was the same feeling of pleasurable completion he always felt while inside of her.

He rocked into her steadily, not going too fast, but with a slow force that caused shockwaves to emit throughout her bones.

"Oh, fuck…" He muttered, a firm hold on the back of her neck, but not hard enough to hurt her, as he thrust into her.

She pushed back into him, heightening the feeling, releasing a moan from the both of them.

Each stroke, a grunt followed, and Mitchie found herself balancing on the edge, her knuckles turning white with the grip she was holding on the wood of the seal, the blinds shaking with each harsh thrust.

He rested his other hand on the small of her back. "God I fucking love the way you feel around my cock." He groaned into her back and Mitchie pulsed at his words, finding such sexiness when he talked to her in that form.

"Wet and tight and squeezing me, fuck it feels so good…" He finished and she moaned her response, as he pulled her upward his hands on her hips, his lips attached to her neck.

"Oh, oh fuck…Shane I need it faster…" She moaned her eyes tightly shut as he continued at the speed he was in, denying her requests blatantly.

"You need what Mitchie? What do you need faster?" He spoke, into her ear, and she bit her lip, fighting a moan.

"Shit, I need you…t-to…fuck me faster, oh Shane!" She cried and he sped his thrusting, causing her body to rock with pleasure, her head on his chest, the vibrations from his animalistic groans felt against her.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes…" She screamed as he ran his tongue expertly around the base of her neck before pushing both his force and speed up another notch. Mitchie started to become sporadic, her moans and yells turning to frantic screams of pleasure as Shane whispered sensual things after each deafening thrust he issued.

The only thing being heard was the sound of their slick, sweaty bodies slapping together and their voiced sounds of approval.

"Come on, baby," He growled and she threw her head forward, her hair shielding her face as she cried out in ecstasy of her climatic peak.

Not seconds later did Shane reach that same hilt, emptying himself into her with a similar animalistic grunt of satisfaction, the bus simultaneously coming to it's own halt.

She closed her eyes, with her head still bowed, breathing erratically, just still for a moment, before lifting her body and resting her head back on his chest.

She smiled, turning her head to the side to look up at him.

"I'm ready to see the city, Shane."

* * *

After an excited shower in her and Shane's suite at none other than The Plaza, Mitchie made her way down the stairs, a fedora perched atop her brown locks, her bangs swept to the side today.

Shane stood in the all golden lobby leaning against the shiny wall, his hands shoved tightly in his black leather pant pockets.

"Well, look at you…" He spoke a grin laden on his face at her, "New Yorked" look. Her sweater coat stopping at her knees, flowing as she did a turn for him to survey.

"I love the hat." He commented, pulling her to him his arms resting around her waist. She smiled her fingers tangling in his long locks. "I thought you would."

He leaned forward to her ear, his hands snaking downward, the tip of his tongue licking the surface of her ear.

"I'd love it even more if it were the only thing you were wearing…" And as her jaw dropped, he in perfect sync slapped her on her ass as the other members of their "group" emerged from the stairs.

"Alright Shane, everyone knows you got bloody laid this morning, so give a rest, there are other people around." Emma declared leading the pack, her Chanel sunglasses perched quite fashionably on the top of her head, adding a little restriction to her golden locks.

"Yeah, none of that sexual innuendo, lip locking, touchy-feely crap today, it's a family day…" Jason countered, pointing his finger "menacingly".

"Yeah, Nate." Shane muttered, making a flushed Mitchie laugh.

"What? Me?" Nate said, a shocked look on his face, his arms securely wrapped around Caitlyn.

"Bloody Hell Shane, you're quite the black pot today, aren't you?" Emma accused a smile showing off her pearly white teeth.

"What? Shane isn't a pot, Emma…." Jason mused knowingly patting Emma on her shoulder. At that, a look was shared throughout the group and laughter was emitted from them all.

"Let's go you guys, I've never seen the city up close before!" Mitchie voice excitedly.

"Exactly, besides, we, meaning the boys and Emma and I, have declared that this day is Mitchie's today, to shop, and explore and whatever else she wants to do, in return for being the Dorothy to our Oz and murdering the Wicked Bitch of the West." Caitlyn spoke quite, the leader of the pack.

"I second that motion," Shane spoke, raising his hand from its spot around Mitchie's waist to "vote".

The rest of the group murmured their agreement. "Honestly Mate, you've got patience, cause I would've socked her a good one in the bloody eye if she'd called me a bitch." Emma countered and Caitlyn laughed, giving her a much needed high five.

Mitchie smiled, "Thanks you guys, but today I don't want to think about Tess, because it's not about her, it's about having fun in the Boy's hometown, and celebrating their concert at the Garden."

"And Mitchie, joining us as our second opening act!" Nate spoke, and the group cheered excitedly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes laughing and pulled Shane along out of the doors, the rest of them moving to follow, on the crowded streets.

"So Dorothy, what's first on your agenda?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie stopped and looked at her.

"Well..."

"Shopping." All three boys stated with a groan.

"Oh, come on now, lads, Mitchie needs a performance outfit for her big night, and she of course will need to go and get her hair done and everything dolled up, so she's relaxed for this evening." Emma declared pulling her cell phone out of her big purse.

"I can think of a few ways to relax you.." Shane whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, but unfortunately we don't want to see your dick, Shane." Caitlyn clarified her arms now linked with Emma's as they led the way.

Emma pulling her sunglasses from her hair to place on her face, but not until she eyed a woman walking past her.

"Hmm, that's a right fine bird there…"

"Jeez, Emma keep it in your pants," Shane laughed.

"Oh shut it, Shane! You know that I've been very, very sexually denied for about six or no, seven months now."

Mitchie's mouth threatened to hit the floor for about the third time that day. "Seven months?" She questioned disbelievingly taking up a spot on the other side of the girl's arm.

"Yup, no shaggin' going on in my house." She declared with a sigh. And Mitchie patted her arm, comfortingly, as the blonde's eyes lit up at the sight of a boutique.

"But, why not?" Caitlyn questioned, and Mitchie nodded in confusion, as well, as they entered the store.

"In La La Land, you can't trust anyone with keeping a secret girls…"

Mitchie, grinned, in a confused way. "La La Land?" She questioned standing back, as the blonde started scanning racks and Caitlyn started roaming through shoes.

"Yeah, it's just something I like to call L.A. as a joke," She muttered absently, a smile on her face.

"Ever since she first started living there she's called it that." Shane clarified, plopping himself in a chair, before pulling Mitchie to his lap.

"Because it's such a fantasy world, with it's twisted version of how your supposed to live, blondes who club with their dogs in their designer purses, snacking on salads, while their bodyguards protect them from nothing, those stalkers that snap pictures of you bumping into someone, and turn it into some kind of fabricated story of how you've shacked up with some random guy, and of course the tabloids that have nothing better to do than to publish the bloody stories, it's the fairytale kingdom from hell, but deep inside, and if you look hard enough you will find it, there are people who actually care, and who don't want to ruin your life, for fame and money." She concluded her rant and Shane smiled at her.

"Aww, is that your little notion to me?" He spoke, placing his hand over his heart.

"Yeah, after I got past the blasted attitude problem that you had…" She teased with a laugh and he held up the finger for her to take.

"So, basically what you're saying is everything there is fake, bogus, and that you'd rather stay the same?" Mitchie clarified rummaging through her purse to find a piece of paper and pen. "Exactly," Emma clarified with a smile pulling a shirt from the rack for Mitchie to survey but found she was busying herself with her purse.

"What are you doing?" she asked, before turning the shirt to Shane who shook his head to the offending item.

"What do you think? She's writing a song…" Caitlyn declared coming into sight with her arms full of shoes.

The two of them making a very well suited team of stylists for Mitchie, who seemed the most uninterested in shopping.

Shane, who noticed this kissed Mitchie's neck, while she retrieved a battered looking paper, and a ball point pen and started scribbling almost immediately. "You're not really a person who likes to shop, are you?"

"I like to, I just don't spend much detail, I buy what I look good in." She said and he nodded.

"So then, Emma, Caitlyn take my gold card and buy everything Mitchie looks good in-" She snapped her head up and opened her mouth to protest, but his always too quick fingers went to her lips to stop her.

"No questions, just do it." He stated kissing the lips his fingers had just covered slipping his tongue in to mingle a little with hers.

"Nate detach yourself from your girlfriend, I believe we've got some business to handle."

He spoke, raising Mitchie to stand from the chair, and Nate finished his most recent devouring of Caitlyn's mouth. Kissing her nose as a finish and slipped something in her back pocket before slapping it lightly and walking off along with Shane and a as always confused Jason.

Mitchie just sat reveling in the searing aftertaste of her boyfriend's lips before turning to a grinning Emma and Caitlyn, who held the shiny gold card in her hand, twirling it between her fingers.

"You know what this means, right?" She declared evilly.

"I'm going to spending most of my day in a dressing room?"

"Yup!" Caitlyn answered grabbing her hand, pulling her along to the back of the store, Emma hot on her tail, already brandishing a mountain of clothes.

"And, you heard him, no questions."

* * *

As Shane walked the streets of New York, his well missed home, Nate frantically worried next to him.

"Dude what do think Mom is gonna think of the girls?" He spoke, his mind always being the one that anticipated the worst of every situation.

Jason grinned next to him. "Dude, you know Momma G, is gonna love them, she loves everybody."

"I Have no doubt in my mind, that she's gonna love them both, from what I've told her over the phone about Mitchie, and Caitlyn is great, so don't fret man…"

Nate nodded to himself. "Hey, where we going, Shane?" He spoke, confusion written over his face at the trail they were following.

"Remember when we did our first big arena concert, and Mom was there, she gave us all silver necklaces as a good luck charm and gift in her pride?"

Nate smiled, pulling his t-shirt down to reveal the same necklace Shane was talking about, and Jason had his sparkling in the sun as well.

"How could I forget? It was the reason we did so well that night…"

"Well, I find that as tradition, and I've been talking to a jeweler on the phone since I got the news about Mitchie, and he got something special designed for me, so we're going to pick it up, and I'm going to give it to her before the show."

Nate smirked. "Aw, little Shaney Waney's trying to make his girlfriend happy…" He said ruffling his brother's hair, and Jason laughed as they turned the corner spotting the jewelry store Shane was speaking of.

"Shut up, Nathanial!"

* * *

"Mitchie, you look so hot."

"Really, it's so pretty on you."

The compliments poured in as Mitchie entered the big arena that was Madison Square Garden.

Most of the day had gone by with fascination, fashion, and though Mitchie was miserable for the most part, fun.

She'd discovered many things that day, most importantly that heels weren't so bad after all.

And, some quite interesting stories about her boyfriend.

And now it was sound check, and she missed that same boyfriend, and couldn't wait to see him, but was informed had already done sound check with the boys and was getting dressed and warmed up. The sound of her heels clicking was muffled by the blaring of the band and Tess' crooning, but she could hear the hatred in her voice, the anger as she spotted the girl.

The song finished, and she clapped along with Emma and a reluctant Caitlyn.

The blonde exited the stage, glaring as she came up on Mitchie, a towel perched on her shoulders.

Nothing was spoken between the two, just a look that said the most of it.

"You will fall, and I'm not talking about because of the cheap shoes that you're trying to wear." She spoke lowly, and Mitchie cut her eyes to Caitlyn who was being strongly forced back by Emma.

"You will never be better than me, and you will pay for taking my shot from me, you're just a untalented, naïve little girl, who fucked the right person at the right time." She said with a smirk and Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"No one will ever know your name."

"Then, I'll introduce myself as Mitchie, bitch, and if you don't want to call me that, then you can call me hell, because the more you push it with me, the more I'm gonna give you, now please if you will take two steps to the left I can go do my sound check and even more importantly stop having useless conversation with you."

The fire burned deep in the girls face and she took a step towards Mitchie once more, but was stopped by the calling of her name.

She walked away and Mitchie rolled her eyes, turning to Caitlyn who was breathing as heavily, trying to calm herself down.

"Breath, Caitlyn don't let her get to you." Mitchie said softly, looking back at the blonde's retreating figure.

"She sure as hell won't get to me, I'm making sure of that."

Caitlyn flexed her fingers nodding her head, a look of pure hatred ridden on her face, quite similar to Tess'. and Emma pulled her to sit in the front row with her while Mitchie stepped on stage meeting with the band she would be performing with.

"So, I'm guessing I'm gonna do four?" She asked, and the guys nodded.

She took a seat at the piano, running her fingers lightly across the keys. "Then I'll start with 'Trainwreck'."

The drummer grinned. And one of the guitarists, who donned some glasses smiled, "That's his favorite."

Mitchie looked back at him a confused smile written all over her features. And he shrugged, "The boys taught us some of your songs just for kicks, and they are all awesome but this one just sticks for some reason…"

She smiled, and looked at the rest of them. The one with the glasses smiled as well, "We all have favorite's, they're all awesome, Mitchie."

She smiled her thanks, lowering her head once more to look down at her keys, before raising it to scan across the empty seats, envisioning the thousands of fans there waiting to see her, to judge her greatness, and she grinned.

This was what she lived for.

"Alright count me off then."

The wooden sticks clicked together six times, and Mitchie grinned at Emma and Caitlyn, as her fingers pounded the keys of the piano, causing it to churn out the melody of Trainwreck.

"_You fled from medication, cause it only causes pain…" _

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror the sounds of the beginning of Tess' performance filling her ears as she studied her reflection.

She was nervous, too nervous.

This was her chance, this was her shot. Her only time to shine, and she could not under any circumstances blow it.

"You can do this, Mitchie-"

A knock interrupted her thoughts, or rather, worries and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"It's me."

She smiled standing from her chair, straightening her shirt, and dusting the invisible lint off of her jeans.

"Come in, Shane."

The door creaked open, and Shane stepped in, the look on his face, one of pure shock at her appearance.

The heeled boots she wore to the denim skinny jeans framing her legs, to the tight white t-shirt, shielded by a gold shimmered vest. But the reason for the shock, the reason he was wetting his lips, was the dark deep Chesnutt brown that she obviously dyed her hair to, and the bangs that now swept to the side instead of over her forehead.

It cascaded down her back in all of it's glory and she smiled nervously at him. "So, what do you think?"

He couldn't stop staring at the vision.

This was a woman that stood in front of him, and he couldn't find words to describe her. Her talent was one thing but the beauty that she had so obviously found within her was transparent on the outside as well.

Her face fell at his silence, and he glanced at her fingers twiddling nervously.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, I told Caitlyn but she and Emma insisted that I did it, god I bet I look really stupid don't I? If singing my first show at the garden wasn't enough, now I have to do it, with this horrible looking hair that everyone hates-"

And then he understood that it was still his same shy, nervous Mitchie inside that woman, which he was grateful for and before she could finish her rant, he cut her off with a scorching kiss, his fingers going to her hair where they massaged the newly colored locks.

His tongue dueled with hers in a most urgent fashion and she moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands move down her body quickly going to her backside where he cupped and lifted it, her legs going around his waist as he backed her into the vanity.

He was aware that her fingers were pushing the leather jacket from his shoulders while his hands cleared the surface of the vanity, several items hitting the floor but unheard as his mouth worked over hers in a way that read of desire.

"Damn, Shane, I have to go on…" She protested but her hands spoke differently as they lowered his leather pants, along with his boxers to his knees.

"Fuck, you look so gorgeous," He growled as his lips made work down her neck his hands already working on the button of her own jeans, pulling the items completely from her legs along with her shoes.

She ran her hands up his chest under his shirt, while he quickly pushed her panties aside, and plunged into her without any warning. "Oh, shit!" She cried out, one arm around his neck holding his head in a tight grip, the other bracing itself behind her on the table.

He was pulsing inside of her heat, sliding deep with hard fast strokes, not giving her time to even think with the quick speed.

"Everything about you…so fucking good…" He grunted, holding her thighs tightly as he pounded into her with no control, no self resistance.

A knock sounded, and a voice spoke, "Ten minutes, Ms. Torres."

Mitchie's eyed widened for a brief moment. The shock of the possibility that someone might be hearing the things they were doing weighing on her conscience. But just as quickly being swept away from her mind as Shane swiftly pushed her thighs back, allowing him to hit her spot more effectively, herself crying out in ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck…I-I'll be out in a minute!" She choked out, breathlessly, the table squeaking with movement at the force of his thrusts.

He inched his way to her ear, licking the shell of it before saying huskily, "You like the thought of someone seeing us, don't you?"

She moaned at his words the speed of his member reaching an indescribable height inside of her, slamming against her womanhood making an array of sensual feelings sprout throughout her entire body.

"You'd like it if someone was watching us, you spread wide to my enjoyment, while I fuck you senselessly, you screaming my name, answer me!"

"Oh god, yes!" She cried, her arm giving out, finally going to flail around his neck, linking with her other hand.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk let alone perform on stage.."

And he slammed harder and faster into her, his hips knocking against hers almost painfully but making her see stars as the sensations flew throughout her body.

"Oh, fuck oh, yes, yes, Shane!"

And he stilled inside of her as they were both simultaneously pushed over the edge, Mitchie drawling out his name as only a songstress could, in perfect erotic harmony with his animalistic groan of hers, from his mouth, which was buried into her neck.

The sounds being heard of Tess' final song beginning and the erratic motion of their breathing, being the only things heard throughout the room, and Shane lifted his head from her shoulder after pressing a soft kiss to it, "I love your hair, you look beautiful," He said, before pulling out of her completely.

He pulled his pants up his legs, while she slowly hopped from the table, a smile on her face as she bent to reach for her jeans and pull them up her legs as well.

As she sat at the chair, slipping on her heeled boots once more, while he leaned against the vanity, fully clothed once more, arms crossed, staring at her.

Another knock was heard, "Five minutes Ms. Torres…"

Mitchie sat bolt upright, looking in the mirror at her fearing reflection before standing up looking at him.

"Shane I can't do-"

"Stop it Mitchie!"

He grabbed her arms, holding her visibly shaking body to his.

"You Stop it right now, I'm not letting you or anyone else fucking doubt your talent anymore." He said lowly piercing his eyes into hers. She looked up into them, at his no nonsense tone.

"But-"

"But nothing, you're the most talented person I've ever met, and everyone will love you, I love you."

His forehead pressed against hers. "You're voice, your beauty, your personality…everything about you is addictive, I'm reluctant to let you go out on that stage, just because I know it means from this point on I'm going to have to share you, with the millions of fans that will adore you." He said softly.

"You have yet to see your greatness." He whispered pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue in only briefly, enough to calm her, enough to ease a smile onto her face.

"Me and the boys wanted to give you a little something, it's kind of tradition for first timers, my mom gave each of us one, and so, I'm going to give it to you."

He reached in his jacket pocket pulling out a black box before opening it to display a diamond encrusted music note, on a silver chain.

Mitchie's eyes instantly filled with tears as the jewelry sparkled in her eyesight. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his once more, her salty tears of joy mingling with her tongue, he himself tasting both on his lips.

"Shane I love you, thank you for everything this is just…no one has ever done anything like this for me, ever."

He smiled taking the necklace from the box, before coming around her to move her tresses from her neck to clasp the chain around her neck. She turned in his arms, her fingers stroking the piece of jewelry, looking up at him and smiling.

His hands went to her neck stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I love you."

She nodded.

The door opened to reveal a grinning Caitlyn, "It's time Mitchie."

Her fingers laced with Shane's, they both exited the room together, the necklace glittering in the light of the long hallway as they stopped right at the entrance to the stage. People were filing around her handing her a microphone, attaching things to her neck and placing things in her ear.

And she could hear the screaming from the fans, her nerves returning. Even more at the sudden knowledge that someone from the label would be watching her, judging her.

"Shane, there are important people out there…"

"So forget about them, forget about the fans, it's me. I'm the only one watching you, I'm the only one you need to impress, the only one that matters."

She smiled.

"_Please give a warm welcome for Mitchie Torres!"_

"Ms. Torres!"

"No one's watching you but me." He repeated, walking her through the entrance before stopping and letting her go.

"It's just me..."

And with one final look at him she stepped out on the stage.

And as soon as her feet touched the surface…

She knew.

As she walked across the shiny polished floor, as the fans screamed and whooped, and when she sat at the grand piano, setting the microphone in it's holder facing her.

And as she looked up and out across the crowd, hearing his words echo in her ears as she closed her eyes and pictured him, standing in the entry way a grin on his features waiting patiently to hear her, she knew

"Count me off, Danny!"

She was where she was supposed to be…

She was home.

**A/N: So, that was that, even after all that typing I still have nothing to say to you guys, except that I could only put a little Naitlyn in here because what I wanted wouldn't fit so please, review…**

**-Mimi**


	20. You Got Nothing On Me

_Minuet_

**A/N: I deeply, deeply apologize for the wait for this chapter, if there is any of you still waiting on me to update, lol. I'm sure most of you have probably realized how much of a crappy writer I am and have stopped reading this story. But, I needed time to think. I was seriously in a funk after a particular review came for this story. **

**I really appreciate criticism, really, it makes me a better writer and I know that, but when you just bash my writing, now that just stabs me in the heart. I take a lot of pride in my writing even if there is no one reading my stories, I spend time developing them, it's my passion. So, if you have ever received a review of hatred for your story, you know how much it killed me to see it.**

**But, I have developed a stronger view of things, and am proud to say that if you hate my story then please do us all a favor and stop reading it, rather than telling me how much you hate it. It wastes both my time and yours, and I do not feel like hearing people bitch about how they just don't like the way I write. Fortunately there are people who do, and I'm gonna continue to write to please them.**

**Whoo! Okay, excuse my hostility, but I needed to get that off my chest before we went any further. Now, we can get on with story, lol. I'm about to wrap this baby up in about another ten chapters, I think, just to get down to the point. So, the drama should start to arise in the chapter after this one, but for now please enjoy your fluff and smut, haha! **

**BTW: This chapter is named after Demi Lovato's song called "U Got Nothing On Me", for the simple fact that, it's awesome, lol. And I'm pretty sure that's something Mitchie would say towards Tess. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the periods at the end of the sentences, ha. **

Chapter 20

"_I wanna get back, get back, with you!" _

"_That beautiful and soulful voice that you just heard was the one of Mitchie Torres, Connect 3's newest headliner for their national tour. This melodic vixen, trailed on stage last night at Connect 3's concert at Madison Square Garden, after Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's daughter, and blew the fans out of their seats with her powerful rock ballads. The tweens and teens responded wonderfully towards Ms. Torres, who came to know Connect 3 from joining them at Camp Rock. _

_Ms. Torres has been rumored to be in relations with Connect 3's lead singer Shane Gray, having chemistry together after performing a duet at said Camp Rock. _

_The buzz is raging over this new sensational young woman, who seemed to have stolen everyone's heart with her first step onto the stage, and fans all over are thanking Connect 3 for bringing something this special to light. We can only anticipate great things for this talented lady, who has left us all wanting more. One thing is for sure, she is destined to be big, and Hot Tunes is sure to be along for the ride with her."_

Mitchie could still feel the vibrations coming from the voices of the screaming fans in her ears as she attempted to sleep over the sounds of the TV.

The rush of the blood in her system as the band rocked her songs out with her, and her voice echoing back to her from the loud microphone was enough to pump her energy even faster into her veins as she pushed her all into every inch of every song that she performed.

She had given herself over to that audience, and only hoped to get the approval of the fans that she so desperately wanted the support from.

She had come off that stage on a high from the sounds of their obvious enjoyment, and rocked out with her lover and his band's set, before they finished and prepared to pack up and leave.

She had pulled him off towards the bus in a fit of love and adoration, kissing every inch of him that she could provide her hands to touch. She was in a desperate rush to show him how much she appreciated everything he had done, how she cherished all the courage and love he had shown her.

She was desperate to make him see how much she needed him, how much she thrived off of his love, how she craved it, and how it was vital to her living.

He needed to understand, and she couldn't help but make the decision, that the best way to make him see was for them to make love.

And so they made love.

It was gorgeously full of the same adrenaline and passion she had displayed on stage. Her night was filled with the two things that kept her living.

Her music, and him.

And when both were combined like they had been it created an erotic ache that only he could cure, in which he did, stroking and whispering things to her quivering body as she had come down from her high, to the point where he just sang quietly into her ear, easing her into the deep sleep that she was pulling herself to wake from, now.

It had been the best night of her life.

And now she had yet to open her eyes and bring herself to another day. The smell of coffee and the sounds of the entertainment news channel, winning the battle she was having with herself, and causing her to finally open her weary eyes to see the perfection that she liked to call, her boyfriend, dressed in his boxers only, holding out a steaming cup of java for her to take.

She scooted her body upwards, with a smile, leaning her head against her hand and fingering her disheveled almost black locks with a certain vividness.

He sat at the edge of the giant bed that she was obscuring, and leaned down to move his lips against hers sweetly, before handing her the cup.

"I wondered when you were gonna hear how every entertainment show has caught wind of your performance and is now practically obsessed with everything about you." He spoke with a knowing grin.

She rolled her eyes at his antics and took an obscure sip from her steaming cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't say obsessed, but they do seem to like me fairly…" She trailed staring at her performance on the TV screen in front of her. She seemed to be pounding out the notes to "Trainwreck" on the baby grand piano, sweat obscuring her forehead, and a contagious smile sitting on her face.

Shane joined her entranced gaze and locked eyes on his lover on the television and grinned even wider if possible.

"You were simply radiant, love, they practically adored you…but I knew they would." He said, leaning to press small kisses to her neck in earnest pride of her talent and performance quality.

She smiled at her image, and allowed her eyes to flutter closed at the feeling of his mouth pressing down on her neck, and blatantly awakening feelings of lust inside of her.

"I accept your compliments…oh no Shane…" She warned, as his hands traveled quite smoothly under the gold silk sheets over her bare body, fingers touching and grazing across her sensitive skin, causing her to gasp in lust, and absentmindedly set the cup on the bedside table next to her.

"You have no choice…especially today, since I feel like showering you in glory, and complimenting every…inch…of you." He said between licking his own special stamp of approval on her neck, his hands diving lower in his quest of getting rid of her modesty.

"Shane…I honestly…d-didn't think that I was…t-that, that great…oh fuck." She moaned, cutting off her sounds of protest as his fingers dived past her folds swiftly, stilling inside of her wetness, as he leaned down to thrust his tongue past her lips, curling both it and his fingers at the same time.

"If you insist on being modest, then shut up, because I don't want to hear it…you were beautiful, Mitch, and you should embrace it, I mean doesn't it feel so…good?" He spoke, smirking as he started pumping her heat at a fast pace, while leisurely stroking the bud of her sex at the same time causing her breath to quicken.

She answered with a loud incoherent moan of agreement, but of course that did not satisfy that of Shane.

"You know how to speak Mitchie, so use your words, now." He said in a firm voice and she bit her lip and held on to the jet black strands of hair that laid on top of his head, using it as a leverage while he continued to torture her body with no means of ceasing his movements.

To make it worse, the inner dominant was rattling out of him and she knew he knew how much that in itself made her want to come.

"Fuck, Shane…yes, it feels so good…oh," She moaned loudly as he yanked his fingers out of her, causing her to groan in dejection while he licked her juices clean from his fingers, cleaning them off effectively.

He pulled them back past his and lowered them to her mouth, telling her solemnly, "suck."

And she complied, grabbing his hand and plunging his index and middle fingers into her mouth and greedily tasting herself off of him.

She moaned around them and continued to suck, obviously doing something to his domineering demeanor, as she saw his eyes cloud over with a dark lust, at her motion and she finally released his digits, licking her lips in the process.

He pressed his mouth to hers stroking his tongue against hers in a urgent manner, yanking the sheets from her body, to run his hands everywhere, fondling any and everything his hands could reach touch at once.

He released her bottom lip after sucking on it particularly harsh like, and brought his nose to her ear, to whisper, "I don't think you realize just how amazing you are, love…as a matter of fact, I think I want you to ride my cock, so you can understand how beautiful that voice is, especially when my name is behind it." She whimpered, and he pulled her atop of him as he laid back on the soft sheets.

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, eagerly seeking release and tugging them down his legs in an urgent manner.

She stared hungrily at his length, and he grabbed her hips obviously impatient of her staring and impaled her harshly down on his long member.

She let out a long drawn out groan of both surprise and satisfaction at the feeling of him sheathed inside of her and let her head fall back, allowing her newly darkened curls to touch the tips of his legs.

She started a steady rhythm, moving back and forth against his length in a hard manner invoking feelings in the both of them, that combined making an unstoppable force.

"Yes, Mitchie…that's it…that's--fuck." He groaned moving her rapidly against his shaft, her not so quiet , incoherent noises of acknowledgement not enough.

"Open your mouth Michelle! I want to fucking hear you scream, I'm going to fuck you 'til that pretty voice is hoarse from begging me to let you come around my cock!"

His harsh words combined with use of her real name cause her to cry out in sharp pleasure as he rolled his hips skillfully around her center.

"Oh, shit! Shane!…fuck me…I need…." She trailed out, only being able to comprehend simple words, sentences near impossible to form with his length buried up into her.

"Fuck Mitchie, you look so beautiful, and you sound so fucking wonderful screaming my name…shit.." He spoke, raising his hands to palm her breasts, before she bit her lip, feeling the tightening in her stomach as she felt her body grow closer to the moment, but not quite there yet.

"I need…" She trailed desperately, her nails digging into his skin, no doubt marking his toned stomach.

"What? Say it…fuck Mitchie tell me what you need me to do." He said fiercely grabbing her ass and moving it against him faster than the last speed, causing her to scream out.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me faster…please, oh please…" She all but sobbed, and he smacked her ass sending electric waves throughout her body.

He pushed his hips up into her and she brought her own fingers to her mounds of flesh, kneading them in earnest, before she started to bounce in a fast motion atop of Shane, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"Oh Mitchie…you are a vision…Jesus fucking Christ…" He said grabbing her hips and continuing his movement of pushing himself into her, hitting her spot dead on, causing her cries of pleasure to turn from frantic to sporadic as she started to clench him quickly with every slap of skin she would hear with every thrust.

"Yes, Shane! Oh, Fuck! Right there, yes…oh, yes!" She said pushing her long locks off of her face.

"That's it angel, let it out, lose it…only for me, only me." He slapped her ass once more for added measure and she could literally feel herself start to convulse, knowing she was too close.

"You're mine, do you understand? I love you, and everything about you belongs to me…you're breasts are mine, your ass is mine, your screams of pleasure belong to me, and your fucking orgasms, mine…fuck."

He said possessively bouncing her fiercely atop of his member, as if trying to beat an Olympic record, slapping her ass repeatedly as if it would add to the point, in which it did.

"Yes, fuck yes, Shane…everything…absolutely everything…Fuck!" She trailed, and he growled at her answer pounding up into her with every downward thrust she would ensue towards him.

"So fucking come for me, Michelle, just let go right now!" He growled out and she boy did she comply.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed and threw her head back as she crashed and clenched his shaft tightly as she convulsed around him in a complete frenzy in the most intense orgasm she had obviously ever been in.

Her scream surrounded his loud animalistic groan of undoing, as he emptied himself into her, holding her around the waist, pressing his head into the crease of her breasts, listening to her irregular breathing as they both prepared themselves to float down from their high.

She leaned back against the pillows, her legs wrapping around him in earnest reluctance to let him go, and he continued to hold onto her tightly.

"Don't ever doubt your greatness, again…" He muttered into her chest, kissing the soft mounds of flesh.

Mitchie grinned. "If that's the punishment I might do it more often…" He nipped at her skin lightly and she smiled.

* * *

Mitchie was originally supposed to be basking in the aftermath of her successful fresh morning fuck.

Not that she wasn't, how could she have not?

But then, one who was about to be introduced to the mother of the guy you were just receiving said morning fuck from, could only hope to be biting their fingernails in earnest nervousness as well.

Of course the slow bus ride to Shane's mother's home was perfect for her to over-analyze every possible bad outcome and subsequently worry about it in the most dramatic way.

For instance she ran her hands through her curls anxiously, now donning the fifth outfit, which was actually the first she had tried on, in a desperate attempt to look more like she didn't have sex with the woman's son everyday.

Even though she did.

"Tell me what you guys think…is this it?" She said, and she twirled for them to survey for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Everyone's annoyance claiming the woman would love the girl, regardless of what she wore, Mitchie's modesty claiming the woman would hate her and their was nothing else to it.

Jason stepped up to the girl, patting her on the back. "Come on Mitch, just breathe. You act as if you're singing in front of thousands of fans, again, and even last night you handled that better…"

"Yeah, well, screaming fans aren't the mother of my boyfriend whom I love very much," She stated tensely, plopping down on the cushiony couch next to Emma, who was flat ironing her blonde locks swiftly.

"Chill mate, Mum G loves everyone…even after I told her I was more interested in shagging birds rather than blokes, she still loved me, which is saying a bloody load of things."

She turned and grinned at the girl, who grinned back with an unfamiliar twinkle in her blue orbs as she gazed at Mitchie.

Before she could investigate slightly further the couch sagged as Shane sank down onto it, wrapping his arms around her waist and launching her into a sense of relaxation.

He kissed her softly, and moved his hands to her thighs to rest before saying, "She'll absolutely love you, Mitchie, everyone does, you have nothing to worry about…"

"Way to encourage the mood, Shane. You know, lately you really have been acting as if someone injected a crack addict's amount of "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day" into your ass, it's starting to scare the living fuck out of me." Caitlyn spoke, finishing her entrance by standing with her hip jutted out as she attempted to fasten an earring into her lobe, only to be yanked down into Nate's lap.

Her nervousness was visible as well, but obviously less than Mitchie's.

Emma sat up quickly and raised her hand as if in a school. Jason caught sight and smiled, "Yes, Emma?" He called on her.

"Well…I'd like to take a shot in the dark and say that the crack addict's amount of "Don't worry, be happy" probably came from all those orgasms he and Mitchie have been claiming over the last week."

Mitchie blushed tossing at pillow at the girl for her crass comment. She only felt her lover's hands squeeze on her stomach, and he starting peppering light kisses on her neck.

"It's true Mitch, I'm surprised you haven't caused the lucky son of a bitch to go into goddamned cardiac arrest or lose all the damn hearing in his ears with all the damn screaming he's caused you." Caitlyn joined in a smile on her face as she and Emma prepared for the ultimate, teasing challenge.

"How many times counting the very awakening one this morning up at the hotel room?" Emma said leaning forward, and the knowledge that everyone could hear Mitchie just made her cover her red face.

Caitlyn leaned over the chair and pulled out a notepad, and scanned the pages, "Um, ninety six times, just this week, and overall, three hundred and forty eight, to be exact."

"What the fuck? You guys have been counting my orgasms?" Mitchie said outraged, pulling herself from his arms to look at the notebook Caitlyn was quickly stuffing back up under the couch.

Nate high-fived Shane, who smiled proudly, "I made you come ninety-six times in one week, Mitchie…that's like…a record."

"Congratulations, Man!" Jason said leaning down to hug him causing Emma to burst in laughter and for Mitchie to roll her eyes with her arms crossed.

"You guy this is a serious invasion of privacy…" She muttered.

"We promise everything we heard was strictly through the wall Mitchie, no peeking or anything, we weren't even trying to listen…we had no choice." Nate spoke up a laugh on his voice tone.

Shane came to wrap his arms around her with that boastful smile still sitting on his features.

"Aw, stop you guys…she's embarrassed." He said, and she bit her lip before smiling at him.

"Well then we better not tell her about the tape-"

"Jason!"

Everyone cut the boy off, but he had said too much and with a groan from the group Mitchie dislodged herself from Shane once again.

"Tape? What tape?" She spoke, but obviously no one had anything to say about what had been said by the band member.

He sat knowing he had done something wrong, and Mitchie approached him menacingly.

"Jason, what tape are they talking about?" She said, her voice high pitched with anger and slight embarrassment, Shane couldn't fight the smile off of his face, though.

"Uh, ok, so, see…Caitlyn thought it would be hilarious to set a tape recorder by the door of you guy's room, earlier this week to record you guys and then give it to you as a…um, gift of some sort…but I guess you're finding out now and I'm really sorry Caitlyn but Mitchie's scary when she's mad."

He finished in one breath and Mitchie breathed through her nostrils in anger. She turned slowly to meet the sight of Caitlyn hiding behind Emma.

"Give Me, The Tape." She said through clenched teeth.

"Mitchie, you see we are really sorry, we thought you guys would love it since you're so kinky b-"

"Give. Me. The. Fucking. Tape."

Emma quickly reached behind the leather couch to pull out the cassette and hand it to the equally pissed girl.

Mitchie snatched it, and grabbed Shane's arm pulling him towards the back room of the bus, and slamming the door.

Thus began the raging rant of anger.

"Those meddling fuckers! That is such an invasion of valued privacy! Do they realize what kind of shit they can get you into if that fucking tape got out? Oh my god…what if they've already listened to it? Oh god…"

She was pacing, too angry to think straight, but too sweet to really be that mad, so to speak, which put her in the category of embarrassed, which she rightfully was.

Shane jut watched on, with his arms folded across his chest in an amused stance, a laughing smile on his facial features.

She finally stopped long enough to look at him.

"It is NOT funny, Shane Gray!" She stated, stomping her foot as if to prove how serious she was, and he couldn't help but to embrace her then, coming over to maneuver his mouth over hers soundly, sliding his tongue beautifully against hers enough to silence all of her pending protests.

"Baby, let the tape thing go…it's not that bad, you know how Caitlyn and Emma are, it was a joke, take pride, plus…" He reached over and fingered the little black tape, before holding it up to her face, with a shit eating grin on his lips.

"You know you wanna listen." He said huskily, dipping his mouth to her earlobe to nibble the tip of it, causing her to gasp in pleasure, and slide her arms easily around his neck as his tongue began to trace the outline of her ear.

"Shane…"

"Mmm, I can't wait for you to hear yourself, that beautiful voice screaming my name as I fuck you, it's really hypnotizing…addictive almost."

A knock was sounded against the door, and a voice floated past the wood. "Shane, and Mitchie, we're here."

She moaned something incoherent as moisture was felt against her legs, and she bucked against his hips desperate for some sort of friction, but he bit harshly on her ear in a warning.

"No…I want you to be begging for me, wet and…frustrated. As a matter of fact, give me your panties."

He said, his voice firm, and she looked at him as if he was crazy for asking her of her panties when she was about to meet his mother, but she nevertheless slid her jeans down her legs and pulled the dampened pink lace for him to take.

And he gently took the dangling undergarments from her, while she pulled her jeans back up her bare legs.

He pressed them into his pocket with a smile at her look of disbelief, and outrage, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Do you understand that you are about to send me to meet your mother with no underwear on?" She spoke, and he nodded, kissing her sweetly.

"It's the perfect distraction so that you won't worry about her not liking you." He said smoothly pushing her towards the door, but she halted after a few steps.

"Yeah, that's even better, now I have to sit across from her trying to mask the fact that her son has my panties in his pocket, after leaving me sexually denied with a tape of us having wild sex!"

Shane pulled her chin to his with a chuckle. "Everytime she calls me Mitch, I've been talking to her about you, and she's threatened me twelve times in order for me to bring you to meet her. She's practically dying to meet you…and plus…she talked to me this morning about the news footage and how beautiful you're voice is, and how gorgeous you are, and how she loves the color of your hair…" He finished with a slight roll of his eyes and she laughed.

He held her face in his palms. "She's going to fall in love with you, just like I did."

She smiled at him and left a sweet kiss on his lips before turning to exit. "Whatever you say, Popstar…but don't even think for one minute you're getting me alone in your mother's house, that is completely out of the question."

He grabbed the tape and smacked her on the ass, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Stepping off of the bus and onto the fresh green lawn of Shane's childhood home was breathtaking and intimidating at the exact same time.

Mitchie was standing in front of a large white Victorian home, rockers on the porch and all, with the largest front yard she had ever seen in her life.

There was the classic treehouse, that obviously had been built years prior, sitting up in the giant tree that was beside the home, and the rose bushes lining up the sidewalk leading to the stain glass windows surrounded by the white wood as the double doors to their home.

Mitchie was in love.

She looked up at Shane, who looked happier than she had seen him in all the time they had been spending on tour together.

"It's so beautiful…" She whispered to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist with a content sigh.

"Yeah…it's my favorite place in the whole world." He spoke, and she touched his face as he stared lovingly at his childhood home.

He glanced down at her touch and smiled at her.

"I've always wanted to get married and have kids and raise them in a house like this. Big, but peaceful…"

And then Mitchie was thinking ahead, of boys with brown curls running around with piercing blue eyes, reeking having across the front lawn, while she sat snuggled up to Shane on the swing.

She never wanted anything more than that at this exact moment in time.

"You will, Shane." She told him and she saw a certain gleam in his eyes when she spoke those words, a gleam that matched the one she had just a second before, and she slightly wondered if he was thinking the same far away dream she was.

But she wasn't able to get the answer to that inquiry, as Nate came bustling out of the bus pulling a terrified Caitlyn towards the Gray house with an excitement she had almost never seen on him.

"Come on Cat! She's gonna love you!" He spoke, and Caitlyn looked most unconvinced of that matter.

"Nate, just a hold up a fucking minute…I've got t-to, get my mind straight…I need to prepare it to focus on not swearing for the next twenty-four hours." She said looking as if she really needed a moment to concentrate on hose to do that.

Shane laughed, and proceeded to pull her towards the front door, along beside Nate and Caitlyn.

But Mitchie couldn't help but stumble a couple of times in slight fear. She had seen the movies where the mother would completely hate the girlfriend, and tell their sons to leave them or something…she was praying that would not happen, despite everyone's constant reminding that it wouldn't.

So, you could only expect fear to shoot throughout Mitchie's body as Shane tapped on the glass once and the double doors opened to reveal a woman just a little taller than Mitchie but of course shorter than Shane.

Her black curls were up in a clip, and some of them were falling to frame her beautiful face. Her eyes were a piercing blue that were identical to that of Shane's and her body was being swallowed by a large jean shirt, that was rolled up at the sleeves. But what was most welcoming about her appearance was her smile, which could have been brighter than the sun at that moment.

She was everything Mitchie expected of Shane's mother, and more.

"Shane Robert Gray how dare you take so fucking long!"

However she did not expect to hear those exact words empty from the woman's mouth in such a sweet voice, she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend left her side to scoop his mother up in a hug and lift her clear off of the ground laughing as he did so.

Nate followed him, his mother hugging him and squeezing his cheeks, providing an amused laugh from Caitlyn.

"Mom!"

"Don't you dare reprimand me, Nathanial James, I am your goddamned mother, and I missed those cheeks!" She spoke, before spotting Emma and pulling her into a hug as well.

"Oh, Emma, how long has it been since I've seen my poppet?" She said faking a British accent, and Emma laughed at the woman's humor.

"Loads of time, Mum G, I missed you so much, and even more, those brilliant biscuits of yours," She said, winking at her and as she finished dislodging herself from Jason's grasp, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the girl.

"In the kitchen on the countertop b-"

But before she could finish, Jason and Emma both sprinted in that direction, and Mrs. Gray rolled her eyes in knowing.

Finally she turned to meet the sights of Mitchie and Caitlyn, and both girl's gulped at the exact same time.

"Mom, this is-"

"Oh, Nathanial I fucking know who she is! There is no need for all the formal bullshit, since I'm gonna do this my way anyway."

She reached and pulled Caitlyn in for a hug and Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh and breath a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Hi Caitlyn, it is so great to finally meet you after Nate has gone on and on about you, and how much I'm gonna love you…" She spoke, and Caitlyn glanced at him before nodding.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gray," She said but the woman was having none of that.

"Uh-uh, Catherine, please, Mrs. Gray really makes me sound as old as I look." She spoke and Mitchie grinned at her statement, looking over at her lover who was obviously not embarrassed by his mother's behavior at all.

Caitlyn laughed. "Sorry Mrs. Gray-damn it! I mean fuck-sorry." She said, and Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at Caitlyn's struggle to keep her language under control.

"It's alright honey, be yourself, if you haven't noticed my mouth is as filthy as a fucking sailor's."

Oh, they noticed.

Caitlyn smiled at the woman, and Nate pulled her arm, "Come on Cat, I'll show you around…"

And the two entered the house leaving Mitchie to fend for herself out on the porch.

"And so, this is the Mitchie Torres…the girl that has stolen my first born's heart."

She waited...

"You are even more fucking gorgeous in person!"

And she pulled her into a hug probably way more friendly than the one she gave Caitlyn, causing her to wrap her arms around the woman equally exuberant in meeting her as well.

She finally released her to wrap her arms around her shoulder and steer her into the home.

"I've really heard so much about you, I just knew you had to be something special to keep Shane's interest so much, and after watching your performance over all the news shows I just thought, " 'shit this girl is fucking fabulous, she has to be my future daughter in law!'"

Mitchie looked over at Shane who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Thanks Catherine." She said earnestly.

"Oh I just love you honey, really, I'm ready to hear about you from you, you know not Pee-wee over there…so we simply just have to sit down and chat." She said with a smile and Mitchie looked confusedly at Shane who paled at the nickname.

"Pee-wee?"

Catherine smiled, halting her walking to look back at her obviously embarrassed son. But he already started protesting.

"Mom, don't you dare!"

"What? I'm not gonna say anything…" She said innocently, but Mitchie just knew there was something juicy about the nickname.

"I wanna know Shane." Mitchie said, and obviously that was all that was needed for Catherine to be encouraged.

"We'll talk about Pee-wee while we finish dinner…shall we?" The woman hooked her arm with Mitchie's and she was steered into the kitchen, with a glance back at her boyfriend who was leaning up against the frame of the kitchen with a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh, and Shane…go clean up your room please, there's like candy in there that hasn't been made since fucking nineteen ninety-eight." She spoke and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother…" He said before launching himself up the stairs.

Entering the kitchen was possibly even more fantastic than entering the house. Flawlessly shining countertops along with stainless steel utensils, told Mitchie the woman loved to cook.

And she couldn't help but guess that the cooking was good what with Emma and Jason basically having their own WWE tournament over what seemed to be the last biscuit.

A long chuckle escaped her throat at the sight of the blonde actress atop of the broad shoulders of the tall boy, one arm around his neck and the other reaching towards his extended arm, which held the biscuit out of her reach.

"Give me the bloody biscuit Jason!"

"I called it first Emma!"

Catherine just watched on along with Mitchie her hands on her hips, shaking her head in knowing.

"Settle down children," She spoke, swatting Emma on her butt as she passed them on her way to the oven where she pulled out a fresh tray of biscuits.

At the obvious wafting smell, Jason both dropped Emma and let go of the biscuit at the same time, earning a laugh from Mitchie as he reached excitedly towards the food, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Not until dinnertime, Jason!"

Emma gave a loud victorious laugh that echoed around the kitchen, and Mitchie leaned up against the counter as the girl bit into the biscuit with silent pleasure.

"Mmm, victory is so…sweet." Jason huffed. "Momma G, that was not fair! You knew I would give that biscuit to Emma if you showed me those fresh one's." He said, his arms folded promptly across his chest.

But Catherine smiled none the less, hugging the tall boy from behind. "Oh, stop wining Jas, all's fair in love and war, now get your ass upstairs, us girl's are going to finish dinner…"

"Fine…cheaters." He mumbled exiting the kitchen, grumbling. The woman laughed before calling out to him, "And send Ms. Caitlyn down here to join us!"

Mitchie stood from her place at the countertop and prepared to help with the food, glancing around expectantly at the kitchen, only to find Catherine pulling out various dishes of already cooked food, and an already tossed salad.

"Um…Catherine? I thought you said we were making dinner?" She questioned, and she gave a bewildered look towards Emma who smiled at her, before taking a seat at the island.

"Oh, to the boys we are…but I'm just more interested in getting to know you girls." She said turning to face her with a warming smile on her face and the girl couldn't help but nod weakly, before settling at the countertop, next to Emma.

The woman who looked not a day over thirty, hopped swiftly onto the marble surface and swung her legs looking directly at Mitchie.

"Let's just get the basics out of the way." She said, and she nodded, agreeing while entranced by the woman's ability to take control of situations so quickly.

"From what my son has told me, you two met at camp, and at first you two got into a couple of clusterfucks, but now he's head over heels in love with you, and basically from what I have seen you have basically made him remember what the fuck, music is…therefore earning my full respect."

Mitchie blushed, thoroughly flattered at the woman's statement. "Thank-you, Catherine. That's all I wanted."

"But tell me about yourself, you grew up in Jersey, I presume?" Catherine asked, and she stared disbelievingly at the woman.

"How did you know?"

"I can always tell, I'm a Jersey girl myself, born and raised." She said and Mitchie chuckled at how proud she was of her representation.

"Are you Italian?" Mitchie asked, unable to help herself, and the woman nodded, which came as another surprise to her.

"Not full blooded, but my dad was and my mother was Spanish, Shane doesn't know 'til this day that he's got so much fucking ethnicity in him, but you're Spanish I presume, the name throws me off though, Michelle? Why your parents name you that?"

She was going so fast that Mitchie had to struggle to keep up.

"Michelle's one of my middle names, my first, second middle, and last name are all Spanish heritage though."

"Say it." She said, looking a little excited to hear her express her Spanish culture.

"Um, Daniella Michelle Rosalinda Torres." The woman squealed catching Mitchie off guard but raising a laugh from her as well.

"Oh I just fucking knew you had some spice in you! I could tell by your looks, you were just too goddamned tan to be white! You don't know how glad I am to see my son has attracted exotic girls instead of fucking fake Hollywood Barbie's that roam the streets of La La Land."

Emma's mouth dropped open in fake outrage. "You're so bloody racist, Mum!"

"Oh, you know I didn't mean you, poppet!" She said rolling her eyes, and Mitchie could feel herself completely relaxed around this woman her lover called his mother.

"I'm really not racist, just scared that my boys wouldn't explore their territories, you know? I always taught them how broad the world was…and to explore different things, and different people, with understanding and open mindedness."

She understood. She wanted her son's to realize how equal everyone was as human beings.

"You could say I was a hippy, I guess. I always strived to show my boys as much art as I could, and I did, when I could."

"What do you mean when you could? Were you busy with work or something?" Mitchie couldn't help but ask.

Just then Caitlyn walked in looking thoroughly ravaged and Mitchie was not worried about being the obviously sexually deprived girl here.

"Um, hi, what did I miss?" Caitlyn said, taking a seat across from Mitchie, earning a knowing look from Catherine, with a smile.

"Oh your just in time for the story of my boy's childhood, how I raised them." she said, and she placed her hands in her lap, looking vaguely at them for a moment's time.

"I sang, as you probably can assume. I told myself as soon as I hit graduation, I'm out of here, I'm going to New York and I'm gonna do it…I'm gonna be a star." She said and Mitchie could remember those exact words emptying from her mouth so many times.

"So I did, it took about six years of me living in poverty before I finally got my big break, and I hit the music world head on, with five triple platinum albums."

Mitchie looked surprisingly at the woman then, not knowing about Shane having a famous parent.

"So, you were kind of like huge back then?" Caitlyn asked, seemingly fascinated with the woman's attitude and story just like Mitchie.

"I guess you could say so. I was a tour junkie though, I loved performing, doing my thing, but by my fourth world tour, my fucking lead guitarist quit and I needed a guitarist for my band."

The woman developed a look full of missing, or perhaps anger, Mitchie was not sure, but she knew exactly why.

"I went out clubbing one night in L.A., where I met Robert, who I guess swept me off of my feet, as those fairytale creating fuckers would say."

The woman grinned at them. "We went to Atlantic City, and got married. No white dress, no flowers, just a priest dressed as Elvis Presley, a silver mini dress, and a pair of kickass stilettos."

Mitchie smiled at the woman's pride in not having a traditional wedding.

"He joined the band, and was a fucking badass guitarist. We were like the Ike and Tina of the eighties, without the abuse." That caused a laugh to erupt from Emma, Caitlyn, and Mitchie.

"And we were awesome for a while, partying, drinking, we had a fucking Rockstar love, and we were inseparable. And Jesus...we fucked all the time."

Mitchie's eyes widened at the revelation. Emma groaned. "Jesus, Catherine, that was info I could have bloody well done without!"

Catherine grinned. "Well, I'm sorry, but touring is where all the sex is. Especially between musicians. When you're two musicians, your together because of a musical binding. And a certain charge is activated because of that, causing lots, and lots of sex."

Oh shit.

That explains everything.

Mitchie cut her eyes to Caitlyn who grinned widely in her direction, causing her to cast her eyes downward.

"So, you could say the boys were made because of music. We lived and breathed music, which allowed our boys to be born with it instilled into their systems."

"I had them, and was forced to stop, and think about my life. I couldn't be as wild. Rob and I stopped touring and gained a normal life. I bought this house, and we decided to start our own recording company."

Mitchie looked up at that notion. "You have your own recording company?"

"Oh hell yes. Who do you think the boys are signed to? I just don't run that bitch as up close anymore. Oh how I wish I did, but I keep an eye on it though. When the boys started their band we had decided that we were gonna take them out and get them noticed without our own fame, we wanted them to get their own. But I still wanted to be apart of my boy's music life. And when Rob wanted to sign them to a label that was gonna refuse to let us in on anything, I put my foot down and signed them to us, and put them under my management name."

Mitchie's eyes got even wider if that was possible. That basically meant that the label that was wanting to sign her was started by her boyfriend's parents.

But Caitlyn seemed to be confused.

"But if you started the label, and signed them under your management…why aren't they still under your management?"

Catherine smiled friendly. "Rob and I started having problems with them. Sort of a Joe and Catherine marriage rather than Rob and Catherine, if you catch my drift. Rob saw a different vision than me. He wanted them to do music and be the best and have fortune and have fame."

"The boys just wanted to do music. Period."

Mitchie could understand. It was about the passion rather than the fame, but Robert obviously did not see that.

"We fought…all the time. And it was ruining the boy's life, and future, so I told him I didn't want him in my life, and that he could have the fucking label and all of that, but I would get what I had worked my life for, and I would have enough to take care of my boys, regardless of his decision of what to do."

"He took on the label for a while, before giving it up to one of our friends, who told me that he wanted my help running it, which I do from home. I only ever come out of the bag if some really tough decisions are needed to be made. It all worked out for the best, I guess you could say. I just wanted my boys to be happy."

"We were young and stupid, and didn't think about the consequences of life, when we got married, but I love him though, I'll always love him no matter what. I'll just never love his ways."

She looked up a knowing smile on her face which Mitchie matched with her own. "There will always be bullshit, problems no matter what, of course and Rob and I did our best to work through them but sometimes...it's just not enough."

"You guys separated…because of that? Because you had problems?" Caitlyn asked, obviously not understanding the reason for separation.

Catherine smiled at her, but Mitchie could see a flash of something in her stormy blue orbs.

"Um, yeah, Irreconcilable Differences, we'll go with that." She said, and with a look to Emma who was obviously talking with her eyes, Mitchie knew that there was much more to that story.

But now was not the time to find the answer out to that.

"I see so much of myself in you girls and that is the reason I'm relaying this story to you." She said, and Mitchie could tell their similarities.

"I don't want you girls to make the same stupid mistake I did, but then again, you girl's are obviously in love differently than I was."

"Shane, no matter how much he hates it, is like his father in ways he does not understand, temper-wise, attitude wise, and he is killing himself to be different, to be a better man than his father was. You probably don't understand exactly what I mean when I say that, but a time will come where you will have to."

Catherine, hopped off the counter to take Mitchie's hand.

"But you're so good for him, you balance him out. You make him calm down so well…and you set him straight when he needs to be set straight. And he absolutely adores you for that. I absolutely adore you for that." The emotion and truth behind her words were something that Mitchie was fighting to not let affect her, but was finding it hard.

"And I see you…shy but outspoken, misunderstood and I see how you've been fighting your entire life to make people understand, and Shane is that person who understands you."

She smiled at her and then looked at Caitlyn.

"You're just like me, Ms. Caitlyn, you're raunchy and loud and unafraid to say exactly what the fuck it is you're thinking, and I commend you for that. Because Nate is so quiet and introverted, and you bring out his fun side, and you make him understand that it's okay to live. I can see it. He on the other hand is showing you how to love, let him teach you how."

The woman seemed to be telling them exactly what she had presumed from reading their personalities and the girls couldn't help but revel in the truth of her words.

"Please just love my boys. They've been through so much…they deserve wonderful girls like you guys."

Emma watched the interaction, Catherine leaning to hug both Mitchie and Caitlyn separately. But it seemed the woman was not finished with her philosophy.

She looked Emma square in the eye, and Mitchie spotted a glint their she had seen before in her own lovers eyes.

"Just fucking do it, Emma."

And though as crazy as it sounds, that seemed to be exactly what the girl needed, and she nodded vigorously before capturing the woman in a hug.

"Alright enough of that sentimental lifetime original movie shit," She laughed, before going to hang her head out of the doorway.

"Boys, Dinnertime!"

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. Conversation was fun and full of laughter. It was the family-like atmosphere that Mitchie had anticipated from this home, this close-knit family.

And though the skeletons had obviously so been pointed out, there was no denying the fact that they were working through them with ease and caution and wanted nothing more than to move past it.

She had never seen her lover so full of life, so exuberant. And she was quite relieved when she was informed of the fact that Tess would not be joining them in staying at the Gray house.

Mitchie: 2, Tess: 0.

And while she took a certain pleasure out of that she couldn't help but feel arousal seep down her legs the entire night.

With her dismissal of undergarment, obviously came the challenge of getting her as sexually frustrated as possible, just as he had spoke, and he was doing a damn good job of that fact.

His hand had rubbed consciously at the junction between her thighs all that night, and she found herself fidgeting and forgetting quite often that their was conversation going on between the table.

But he was seemingly perfect, eating his food with laughter, while his hands created bittersweet friction on her mound of heat.

And Mitchie knew that soon as a space was open, she would initiate her payback, her rebuttal.

But she found it quite hard to pay attention as his hands dipped under the waistband of her jeans, brushing across her center so subtly that it made her choke on her food.

His hand was gone that instant only to take it's next spot on her back patting vigorously, seemingly to get her breathing regular.

"Mitchie you okay?" Catherine spoke, and she took a sip of water nodding before shooting a glare in Shane's direction but he seemed unaffected and stared quite innocently at her, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Mitchie you should really slow down and chew your food." He said with a slight smile, and she declared war in that instant.

"You know, Catherine you never finished telling me about how Shane got the name Pee-wee?"

Score.

Shane seemed to turn red all over at her bringing up that subject. And he set his mouth in a straight line as everyone at the table gave a chuckle at the subject of conversation.

"Oh, sweetheart I sure didn't, thanks for reminding me."

Shane shot her a look, before turning to his mother with pleading eyes. "Mom, please can we not tell this story?"

"Stop whining, boy, anyways," And she leaned forward to Mitchie, a knowing grin on her features.

"When Shane was potty training, he had a little trouble with hitting his target, you know? And so he started to talk to himself through going to the bathroom. It would be so fucking cute, he would have full length conversations with his little pecker-"

"Mom, please!"

"Hush Shane, he did it all the time, so much that one day I heard him talking and he had developed a name for it which of course was Pee-wee!" And the table cracked up with laughter, which Mitchie herself couldn't help but join in on.

She turned towards Shane who was red in the face, all the way to the tips of his ears and she grinned at him.

"Oh, Shane it's alright! I think it's the cutest thing in the world!" She said kissing his cheek. But he pouted not finding anything cute about the situation.

"It is not cute! It's embarrassing!" She rolled her eyes but still hugged him nevertheless.

"Aw, stop it."

Catherine stood with a slight yawn. "Alright kiddies, I'm about to hit the sheets, I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out where you're gonna sleep, just don't make any babies, or rather don't make much noise that way I can put myself back into denial about you guys making babies."

And Mitchie's jaw went slack as the woman exited the room with another laugh. "Your mother just does not leave anything out, does she?" She said standing with her plate in her hand. He grinned at her, grabbing his plate as well, before joining her in the kitchen, where they began to put up dishes.

"Uh, hell no. But that's why everyone loves her, she's so raunchy. But then again so are you, and I love you."

Mitchie smiled innocently turning to face him. "I'm not raunchy!"

He placed his hands on either side of her on the counter.

"Not when we're in public…" He said huskily, and her breathing quickened before he pressed his lips to hers hungrily, devouring her mouth.

"You make such impure thoughts roam through my brain…I couldn't even eat dinner without thinking about burying my cock into you to the hilt."

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

If she wasn't soaking before, she most definitely was now. There were juices practically running through the jean of her pants.

But…something told her that she needed to take on this masked challenge that was being thrown at her.

"Oh, was little Pee-wee wanting to come out and play?" She whispered as he started prominent licks and sucks on her neck. She buried her fingers in his hair, and he harshly pushed his hips into hers, rubbing his very hard length up against her almost bare center, causing her to gasp very audibly.

"There is nothing little about it, Baby." He said, moving to her ear, and she rubbed against him constantly, eager to cause friction between their bodies.

"Prove it." She said, and he bit her ear, before pulling her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She was dying for friction, for release. The last thing on her mind being the fact that they were going to his childhood room where he practically grew up.

They entered and Mitchie didn't get a second to observe before her back collided with the bed and her shirt was being removed with vigor. She wrapped her arms around his neck but he slammed them back above her, suspended by his command.

"Keep your hands to yourself, tonight."

He rammed his mouth against hers, his tongue intertwining with hers intimately, moving sensually while his hands dipped into her jeans, much like they had at the table, and she moaned at the feeling of them rubbing against her womanhood, reducing her to whimpering as he pulled his dampened fingers back, leaning back from their embrace to survey them.

"Jesus Mitchie, you're soaking fucking wet…have you been this way all day? Oh, you naughty little girl."

She moaned again, seemingly begging him to finish what he had started, as she bucked her hips at the air, wanting the feeling of him on her.

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his chest and Mitchie groaned, wanting to touch him desperately, but could not.

He slid his jeans down his legs and she could see the tent in his boxers, her center pouring it seemed, but he did not immediately remove his boxers.

He returned back to her waiting body, popping the front clasp of her bra to take her breasts in his mouth, sucking harshly on her nipple, causing her to shake with want, her fingers itching to be buried into his black locks.

"Shane…" She breathed and he let her go with a slight pop.

She stared confusedly at him, eyes laden with a passion that he had never seen before.

He stared with an adoring smile on his face. "You're so eager, just ready to attack me like a little sexually deprived slut , I wish you were like this all the time, oh but wait...you are."

Then he turned his attention to his pants where he swiftly retrieved the tape from earlier, from his pockets.

Her eyes widened, but he paid no mind. He saw the way her body reacted at the thought of hearing herself, at someone themselves hearing them, and he walked over towards his tape player.

"I'm going to fuck you, while you listen to us." He said hitting play and turning to face her.

"_Jesus fucking Christ Mitchie, you're soaking wet." _

Came his voice and he grinned at the husky tone that came through the speakers. A moan followed and Mitchie's eyes widened at the sound her voice took. It was so desperate and needy and she never knew it could get like that.

He removed his boxers and joined her on the mattress again, kissing her soundly his hands roaming her body with no patience, obviously as aroused as she, and the tape doing much to stimulate that as Mitchie's voice returned with a scream.

"_Oh fuck Shane!" _There was no sound coming from Shane which led him to believe that he was providing her womanhood with stimulation from his mouth.

Mitchie moaned loudly, much like the one from before and leaked even worse, causing her to start moving against his body.

He entered her with two eager fingers, pumping swiftly inside of her pulsing heat.

"_You like that, Mitchie? When I fuck you with my fingers?" _

"I read my mind…" He said, and she moaned her approval coinciding with the tape, as he sped his movements, and the tape took over his thoughts.

"_You want my cock, don't you? Just wait until I give it to you." _He wasn't surprised at his words, however he was intrigued by the way they were making Mitchie react.

"_Oh shit, Shane! I need it, please…" _Mitchie moaned, her thighs flapping against his hips at the sound of her begging for him.

"Oh please fuck me Shane, oh god I want it!" She begged as result from the tape, and Shane pulled his fingers out, causing her to groan at the empty feeling.

But something in the tape changed the charge. It was the sound of them, both groaning loudly at the same time.

"_Oh you feel so fucking good Mitchie." _

And Shane knew that he had made penetration. And something in the tape made him just know that he was gonna go fast and rough on Mitchie.

"Hands and Knees."

She complied, and as soon as she was set, he slammed into her harshly.

"Oh fuck!"

He couldn't help but let his eyes roll back at the feeling of himself deeper into her heat than he had ever been.

The sound of the tape was ridiculous, they could hear the sounds of flesh slapping against each other quickly, along with Mitchie screaming a string of satisfying obscenities, while Shane edged her on.

But that was rubbish only spurring the real activities on.

Shane starting pounding into her heat at a pace quicker than lightning. She was screaming so loudly that he knew someone would think she was getting killed.

"_You're so fucking tight around my cock, Mitchie…shit…" _He spoke on the audio and Mitchie groaned as if he had just spoken them rather than on the tape.

"You're getting off on that aren't you? You like listening to sound of you moaning like a bitch in heat. Or is just being fucked like one?" He said pulling her hips back with every thrust.

She screamed and her head fell forward with the power behind his movements.

"_Oh, oh, oh, Shane!" _She moaned on the tape and he heard the speed of her voice quicken along obviously with his pace.

He brought his hand down on her ass, and she cried out in ecstasy. "Talk to me Mitchie! Tell me how much you love this, how much love being taken from behind by my big cock, while listening to us fuck."

"Oh, fuck Shane! Oh, fuck yes…I love you and your cock…I love it when you fuck me, please faster…oh Jesus!"

She cried, her mind jumbled up as he quickened his pace to another notch and the tape was reduced to a bunch of screams of pleasure as she figured she was close to coming on the audio.

The ironic thing was, she was close to coming at the moment, as well.

"_Take it Mitchie! Oh shit…"_

She felt his thrusts grow sporadic, his animalistic groans of pleasure providing the ammunition for his crazy final thrusts that were completely in sync with the tapes and Mitchie found herself listening to herself coming on the tape.

"_Fuck Shane, oh god, yes!" _

That spurred her into reaching an erotic hilt of ecstasy herself and she was pushed forward with a great deal of force as she screamed out in pleasure falling comfortably into two mind blowing back to back orgasms.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, Shane!"

She fell forward wearily, feeling him let out his own groan of satisfaction as he emptied himself into her with vigor, still pulsing and thrusting, but slowly before falling slack against her, rolling them to where she could rest her back against him.

The tape obviously had stopped after their grand finish, and she smiled, after the moments of silence.

"So, maybe I am a little raunchy…"

"Yeah, you thought I was joking…"

"But you are too!"

"No, not as much as you…"

"Oh please, Shane!"

"Okay, so maybe we both have porn star potential…"

And Mitchie laughed, at that statement because of the truth behind it. She was slightly shocked at how open and loud she was when they were intimate. She was the epitome of screaming, obviously.

"But I love that, I love it when your thrashing and cursing at the top of your lungs for me to fuck you hard and fast…that's the wild part I love to see."

She grinned, glancing around at his room, now noticing the posters and such that adorned the walls, letting her mind wander with the calm running through her veins. Allowing her worries to come to bay.

"You think it's gonna stay like this?" She said with a slight sigh, wondering if he would address what she was trying to say.

He understood her sigh and her question and he allowed his fingers to draw circles on her stomach before he answered,

"I hope it does…but just in case it doesn't let's make the most of it, now."

She turned in his arms, and pressed her tired lips to his, as he pulled the covers over them, after turning the light off.

Mitchie went to bed in her boyfriend's bed, lying in her boyfriend's arms, hoping that this wasn't too good to be true, praying that they would get to be like this forever.

But having a slight feeling in her heart, that a struggle would begin to arise soon.

Disregarding that thought she closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to take over those senses and at least give her one last night of pure bliss.

Allowing her the calm she longed, before the storm she feared took over.

**A/N: Okay, so I totally did not mean to have that much smut in there, but these two have a mind of their own! Lol, I hope you guys liked my insane foreshadowing at the end, haha! And I bet Mrs. Gray was nothing like you inspected huh? **

**Please Review! I'll be forever grateful if you did, because I would love to hear your opinion and this is ten thousand words which I have never written that long before, making this my longest chapter ever in any story! Lol, and it's just for you guys! So, once again please, Review!**

**-Mimi**


	21. My Cup Runneth Over

_**Minuet**_

**A/N: Sorry!**

**I've been in the process of starting both a new story and a new relationship, which of course is suicide on both parts. Lol. You guys probably don't give a crap anyway, but whatever. **

**Um, I'd just like to say that I have very little idea of where the story is going from here…lol. So be expecting the unexpected…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the periods at the end of the sentences, ha. **

Chapter 19

Winning.

One word, full of loaded meaning.

Winning, was…addictive.

The seriousness was equal to that of getting hooked on a special type of drug or drink, and it could put you in the position of sinking to the lowest of levels.

If you wanted a first hand take on the how winning could be addictive, you could ask TJ Tyler.

Winning was stimulating, it was glorious, it was a high that she could not get away from. She was highly competitive at everything, if she wanted it bad enough she was going to win it over, without any hitches, and she would do anything to get it.

It started when she was younger.

Her mother was particularly the same way, highly competitive, forced to live in poverty although yearning for the finer things in life, her deadbeat office worker of a husband, (Supposedly TJ's father), couldn't give that to her.

She bitched and moaned throughout TJ's childhood, claiming of how she was cheated from a happy life by getting pregnant with the bastard child in high school.

It was not a very pleasant childhood obviously, the time spent with mother and daughter that of sitting and listening to her go on about how she was such a burden on her life, and the many times she could have given her up for adoption.

All the while throwing back many shots of vodka.

But TJ enjoyed spending time with her supposed father, a man of his word that hardly claimed he loved her mother, but obviously was too tired of a man to leave her.

Plus he loved his supposed daughter.

And he created the nickname that she went by to this day. They both agreed on the fact that Tabitha Jenevieve, sucked as far as a name went, and it took way too much time to say.

Therefore, TJ was born.

But through the days spent shopping, going to get ice cream, and enjoying each other's company, that did not encourage her mother to feel any better about either of them.

She just got lazier and threw back more shots, within each passing day.

She often would come home late, disoriented and drunk, in which TJ would help her up to her room, not out love but rather, annoyance at the fact that she would be the one cleaning up the throw up on the floor if she left her in the living room.

That was if she made it to the living room. Sometimes TJ found herself getting whipped in the face by the chilly winds of New York as she walked outside to retrieve her mother from her state of unconsciousness on the front porch.

The mornings would come and her mother would put double effort into bitching to TJ. Too tired to get off of her lazy ass to do any of the work.

"Tabitha, stop being so worthless and clean the dishes…"

"Tabitha get off of your fat ass and bring me a drink!"

"Tabitha, leave that piano alone and help me out of bed!"

Tabitha, Tabitha, Tabitha.

There was never a thank you that followed or a motherly 'I love you', providing TJ with an ounce of parental guidance.

She hated her mother.

And the feeling was mutual.

TJ would often close herself in her room, turning her radio up and singing as high as she could, the thought never crossed her mind that she was actually good. Her mother never once told her that she was either. But her supposed father always played the piano and sang different songs with her, helping her tune her voice and giving her a chance to have fun, she appreciated it.

They would sing duets, and perform around the living room, often when her mother was off doing god knows what, with god knows whom.

Then one day TJ woke up, and her mother was standing in her doorway, suitcase in hand.

She would always remember these words, since they were the closest thing to I love you her mother would get,

"Get dressed, we're going to make you a star."

And from that point on she never saw the man she had always called her father, ever again.

She was hurt for a while, and found herself crying many days when her mother and her would get on the road and travel, and travel, and travel, looking for something better, someone better. Finally her mother told her to shut the hell up, and suck it the hell up. This is what they were doing.

And when she would force her on those stages in those random bars, making her sing songs she never wanted to sing, she would tell her,

"It's your fault that were not better off, so do this for me. Do it for your mother."

TJ had to bite her tongue so many times, since when did she call herself her mother?

And so she sang.

She sang, and sang, and sang, and sang, until finally…someone noticed her.

Someone saw the pain that was clenched deep inside of her, from her so called father, from her mother, from her mother's torture, from everything.

And the money started pouring in.

And her pain disappeared.

It was then that she realized that singing, and fame was the only way she would stop hurting.

She had to win, all the time.

All the Grammy's, all the American Music Awards, all of everything. She had to win, she had to.

She had become her mother's daughter, whether she wanted to own up to it or not, she was gaining the same attitude her mother had perfected through the years. By the time she had hit sixteen and was a consecutive celebrity, she had decided that she did not need her mother to win, she could do it perfectly well on her own.

By that time she had perfected the art of tough skin, and had sold more albums at sixteen than the average known singer.

Nothing was going to stand in her way.

She was the talk of the music industry, scouted by all of the producers, songwriters, etc. She was top shit.

And she loved every minute of it.

She had an obsession with being highly successful.

Doesn't everyone?

Not the way TJ Tyler had it. She ached for it all the time, she wasn't okay with just losing, she didn't think she could handle it, and she would do everything in her power to not have to find out the answer to said question.

When she was eighteen however, her newly released album did not top the charts as expected of her.

The anger that flooded her veins was that of irreconcilable.

She tried drugs for the first time.

She did not however, like most people, get addicted. She snorted coke and found that her muscles were much more relaxed than she anticipated and then lost the keys to both her car and apartment, which then flashed her back to her mother.

She woke up the next morning and knew that she could never allow herself to go that low ever again.

Her mother was dying eight months later, on the night she won her third Grammy Award for album of the year, the same one that did not top the charts like she thought it would.

She buried her mother, said her farewell, and never forgot the words the woman spoke silently to her before she passed on.

* * *

"_Tabitha," She started._

"_I really fucking hate that name." The blonde girl found herself muttering._

"_Well, good thing I'm dying then, you'll never have to hear me call you that worthless piece of shit name again."_

"_Make your point old woman, I've got an interview in ten minutes."_

"_Tabitha, you're not weak. So don't ever let yourself become that way. Never lose the fucking game, that you taught yourself how to play. I don't expect you to be a fucking failure like I always knew you would. But if you felt like living up to those suck ass expectations like your loser father did, then I wouldn't be surprised."_

_TJ stared at the wretched old bat, praying the witch would burn in hell soon._

"_Your point?"_

"_Use common sense, Don't fuck things up." _

"_Goodbye Mother."_

"_Since when did you start calling me mother?" _

* * *

And she was gone.

TJ went on winning things, all alone now that her mother was gone with the wind, or wherever the hell she was.

On her sixth tour, she met Robert.

This kick ass guitarist that was looking for a job, and of course, why not? She hired him. It helped that he was sexy as fuck.

They went on to mess around, fool around, you know? The standard tour procedure, until around the time the seventh tour ended, his second one playing with her, he up and decided he needed a change of pace in the music he wanted to play. And while fame was imminent with his incredible talent, and Rockstar charisma, her music just wasn't the music he was interested in.

She was heartbroken.

They had talked so many times about the future, about how they would get married, and have kids, even though he didn't want either, she figured he would grow to change his mind.

Obviously not.

He left.

It was the first loss that triggered the bitter, even more vicious TJ Tyler.

It made her ruthless side appear even more ruthless than before, her voice grew stronger, her yearn for fame even more psychotic.

And even though she wanted Rob, her dear, dear Rob.

She settled for George. The multimillionaire who married her and fathered her daughter Tess.

Around the time Tess was born, TJ had already started morphing her daughter into being a star. Showing her more affection and love her own mother had ever contributed, but also making sure she understood the dynamics of the game.

The winning could not stop, because she was too lazy to try.

When she found out her beloved Rob was now married, and had had his oldest son around the same year Tess was born to some Catherine chick, a highly successful rock singer, she wanted to spit with anger.

She loved George….somewhat.

But Rob was like the forbidden fruit, succulent, prestigious, just what she needed.

And when him and his wife stared a recording company, her eyes were bright with want, with need.

She divorced George.

Her daughter was devastated, crying, screaming that she wanted and needed her daddy, and TJ snapped when she threw the fourth fit that week, snatching her by her arm in the living room of their home and repeating the words her mother told her when they left her father.

"Shut up, and suck it up. He's gone. And we don't need him. Stop being weak, don't hurt your mother this way, be strong for your mother damn it!"

And TJ never saw her daughter shed another tear.

She then went on to pay a visit to the recording company that she had been longing to get in touch with for so long.

* * *

_She just bounced in, her Tess clutching her hand tightly, and met the gorgeous, glowing pregnant Catherine, sitting at the front desk as if shielding the office with a happy smile on her face. __Her dark deep hair shielding her Hispanic face. The tan skin impeccable and beautiful, putting her high blonde bombshell status to the test. _

_She was, natural._

_Her beauty was higher than hers because it was realistic and uncanny and way more surreal than TJ's fake…everything._

_Her eyes lit with knowing at the superstar, and TJ stopped gawking at the insanely attractive female long enough to remember her status to this…this bitch. _

_She had, after all, stolen her love. _

"_Oh my fucking god! You're fucking TJ Tyler! Your music is so awesome, it's more pop than my taste but you so make it work for you, I'm just a big fan of yours, and well….what brings you to Gray Records?" _

_TJ looked at the woman after her happy rant, and just stared._

"_I'm here to speak with Robert." TJ stated strongly, without a flinch of nervousness or irritation, though her body was filled with it._

_She was intimidated by this acclaimed musician that she didn't even know of._

_Catherine smiled down at Tess, who smiled back, and she looked up into the cold eyes of TJ. _

"_Oh of course you are, well if you'll have a seat then I'll just go get-"_

"_I'd prefer to stand, and could you tell him that it's personal." _

_Catherine looked a bit, taken aback to have been cut off so firmly and quickly, and she would soon learn that TJ Tyler would cut her off many times, in so many ways._

"_Well then stand, I'll go get him." _

_It was the beginning of the end for Catherine and Rob, and neither knew. _

_But TJ did._

* * *

This brings us to now.

TJ Tyler sat smoking a cigarette on her sun porch enjoying the sun as it touched her botoxed skin, sunglasses shading her face, as she glanced at the various headlines striking her vision.

The little bitch was on the move.

Sleeping at dear Catherine's home, meeting her, befriending her, they had obviously taken various shopping trips together, according to the wonderful world of paparazzi, along with the other girl.

Her daughter was losing everything. Not that the opinion of Catherine Gray mattered, it was just vital that her publicity with the woman was included.

This shit had to break soon.

The little Hispanic bitch was making a move on the entertainment world and with her interview at the Gray's label coming up, she would be on her way to a first class trip to stardom sooner than she thought. She would have to make some calls and her lovely Tess would have to do what she needed to do and quickly.

It was a simple plan: Get her little girl the success she had so rightfully deserved.

Most people would say this was a little overboard to say the least, ruining someone else's life to provide an even better one for your own child's was a horrid, inconceivable plan.

But that was TJ Tyler.

Horrid and inconceivable did not begin to describe it.

And her daughter had her finely manicured claws clutching Shane Gray's balls ever since they were children.

And she had encouraged it.

She had known what it was like to lose a Gray, the man that you loved, the man that you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. She would not allow her daughter to go through that slice of torture as she allowed herself to so rightfully do.

It should have been counted as child abuse.

Fuck the ignorant assholes that spoke that this wasn't right.

She was TJ Tyler, and she would win.

She'd given that insolent little fucker his start anyway. Mentioning him to all the different record labels for her Robby, getting them auditions here and there. Giving them plenty of room to grow. But that bitch convinced him to sign them to their label, and all her work was thrown down the drain.

However, when the publicity matter came up, she provided her help once more slipping the catchy song singing boy band's name towards many well known people in the industry.

Only to watch the asshole break her daughter's heart for some…cook's daughter.

It just wasn't right.

TJ had been filled with rage at the onslaught of information she had received from her daughter about how her heart had been broken by the singer.

She knew she had to grab him by his balls and hold him there, threatening his job wouldn't be enough.

He'd obviously fucked the little slut so it was obvious how much in love he was with her.

She'd have to threaten her too.

But obviously he didn't get it.

And so she would make him.

Her phone rang as if by a mysterious being and she answered, lips pursed after removing the bud from her lips, and puffing the smoke out expertly.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, don't you think that little…tramp is threatening Shane's career, she's a bit of a distraction, you know?"

"A money making distraction, she's booked more tickets than we've ever gotten for an amateur opening act."

"Baby…"

"TJ! I will not do these things anymore, sabotage them any longer!"

"I will not have my fucking baby girl heartbroken because the boy of her dreams picked this uncommon…thing, instead of her! Fix this! Get rid of her!"

"Were about to sign her."

"You won't."

"The boys, the executives, and Catherine want her."

"Fuck their opinions, I want her gone, within the next couple days, and I fucking mean it! I've still got a story to tell…don't forget that."

There was a silence that seemed to last forever.

"…Baby?"

"Tell Tess to do it."

**A/N: The drama has arrived my good people! And I'm back. I apologize for the very long wait, if anyone is still reading this crap, lol. This shit is about to blow your mind. I wonder whose figured out what's about to happen next. And this is just to give you a little insight into the drama going on with the parents and how it was about to run over on their performing kids. Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW! **

**-Mimi**


	22. Tell You Something

_Minuet_

**A/N: So, thanks for you guy's response! It was nice to know there were still readers that were alive out there, ha. Anyways, here's some more information on the ongoing drama that is my story. Hope you guys enjoy immensely. **

**BTW: This chapter is named after Alicia Key's song, "Tell You Something". **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the periods at the end of the sentences, ha. **

Chapter 22

Mitchie was nervous, to say the least when she left Catherine Gray's home.

A soon to be frightening interview with the business woman, (whom also served purpose as her boyfriend's mother), that would ultimately determine her future as an artist, was the reason she would be returning to the big apple in a mere couple of weeks.

And she was planning on spending those weeks being absolutely terrified. She was easily comfortable in the woman's home, as a guest, disregarding the fact that she had made love to the woman's son, a total of six times while there on the three day visit.

Three of which she could of and probably had, easily heard.

But in a matter of weeks, she would be subject to this woman's attitude as an entrepreneur, a business woman, and she was anticipating the outcome.

But now was not the time to dwell on that prospect. Now was the time to focus on what she wanted to do with her life, with her career.

Touring with Shane obviously would not last forever, and wouldn't always be around to provide purpose to her meaningless life, therefore…she had to provide her own.

Plus, while she loved her boyfriend's material, it wasn't for her.

She had a vision.

And cookie cutter was no where near what she was ever remotely seeing in her line of sight. The subject would have to be discussed, of her freedom on the label, and maybe if she got her way…a bit of freedom for her beloved boys as well.

But that was thinking ahead, that was thinking as if she had already been signed, as if she was just…in.

And that she most definitely wasn't.

She had to keep a positive but realistic outlook on the opportunities that were being presented to her, on the key decisions she would have to decide around in her journey that she would no doubt embark on soon enough.

It was almost nerve-wracking to even think about in her warped brain. She felt unwell going over worse case scenarios, what she would do if the time came where they didn't want her, where Shane didn't…want her.

But that was simply ridiculous.

Because everyone in the free world could state the fact that Shane wanted her, and even more importantly, he needed her more than anything in the English speaking world. Whether she liked to admit it half the time or not, she was his rock.

And he, hers.

Forgetting about the worse case scenarios, and Tess, and just every little thing in general, they were each others, with or without the music.

She didn't need the music to get connected towards him.

She was connected by a contract of different means.

* * *

Emma strolled through the hallways of the tour bus, the road to Los Angeles quietly trailing under their feet as they rode silently, everyone taking respective naps recuperating from the extended stay in New York with Catherine Gray.

The goodbye was tearful and quite sad, but promises were made to visit soon what with Catherine attending Mitchie's meeting at the label.

Emma was still contemplating the mother's words in her head, her strong jersey accented voice ringing in her ears as she stood outside the door that held Mitchie, strumming her guitar quietly.

"_Just fucking do it, Emma." _

"Bloody hell, woman do you ever take a break?" The blonde spoke, entering the room where the dark haired girl was resting.

She looked up from her notebook, and smiled one of her infamous wide smiles towards the blonde.

Her laughter filled the air, and more importantly filled Emma up as she added some more words towards the pages that she was scribbling on.

"What'cha working on?" Emma questioned, clearing her throat and tucking a loose blonde strand behind her ear, absentmindedly.

Mitchie's eyes seemed to light up with a bright sign of creativeness at the inquiry and she smiled at Emma, "A song for you, actually."

What was this hot liquid that was flooding her body, warming her senses up to this beautiful girl? It was just a song. It was just a bloody song.

But this song was more, to Emma at least.

Emma couldn't take her blue eyes off of the musically imaginative form of Mitchie in this exact moment, the pull of her attraction causing Emma to watch her with careful notion, she'd been doing it since the day she met the charismatic girl.

She was drawn to Mitchie Torres.

Her best friend's girlfriend.

Everything about this girl was contagious, she could smile and light up the world if she wanted to. She lit up Emma's with every happy attitude that flooded her body. Emma wondered if Shane made it his life's goal to make her attitude constantly happy for the sake of seeing the smile enter on her face.

She would if she could.

It was that simple.

Simple things made this girl light up in laughter or contentment, it was an attitude that Emma wished she could see all the time, and the chance to look at Mitchie, or be in the presence of the girl in this midst of her feeling this attitude, this random spurt of sunshine and daises, was heaven.

It was what eventually led her to believe that she had fallen in love with the straight as a pin, innocently alluring, Mitchie Torres.

Her best friend's girlfriend.

Which put her in this difficult position, this position of want, this position of intolerable temptation while in the space of the enticing female.

She was…forbidden.

But she was what Emma wanted.

She couldn't find anyone like her, she had tried, and no one was like the brunette singer that had stolen both her and heart within the first hour of shaking the blonde actresses hand.

She had begged whatever higher being that was controlling her life to provide her with the strength to resist the girl, the budding female, and to stay on the path of righteousness, to be what Eve never was in that garden.

But it was hard…in times like this. Times where she found herself in close proximity with the girl that she was falling hard for, times where this girl would provide a gesture that was so sugary it made Emma want to cringe and kiss her supple lips at the same time.

So when she admitted that she had written a song for the girl, her heart soared right through her chest and into the sky.

Please, if there is a God.

"S-song? For yours truly?" Emma questioned with a stutter, the façade appearing as quickly as it faded and she bit her lip, before clearing her throat. "Bloody hell Mitch, that's very nice of you, what's it called?"

"La La Land."

A smile that was one of true flattery covered Emma's senses and she found herself blushing.

"I've just really been thinking about it since that shopping trip, and the phrase really fits, you know? With the highly expected realm that Hollywood is, it makes sense for a song to be written about it, explaining that you can continue to be yourself even though it seems that everyone is pushing you to go in a totally different direction, and I'm rambling, but, you wanna hear it?"

She really was supposed to say no.

But she didn't get a chance to open her mouth.

"Come on sit down!" Mitchie reached for the actresses arm, before she could get a grip on the reality that was taking place, and before she could find a lame as hell excuse and remove herself from the situation, she had pulled her down to rest next to her, she couldn't deny the humid air that was traveling between her and the singer and she breathed quietly through her nose.

Breathe, Emma.

"_I am, Confident, But I still, Have my moments, Baby…that's just me." _Mitchie looked up from the guitar she was strumming, and smiled at the blonde.

"_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's, Baby…that's just me." _Emma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips at the truth to the lyrics that emptied from the singers lips.

"_Some may say I need to be afraid, of losing everything, Because of where I had my start and where I made my name, but everything's the same, In the La La Land Machine." _

She allowed her eyes to travel to Emma's towards the end of the last line, but Emma wasn't really paying attention to the song.

The only thing that was obscuring, or rather clouding her vision was the movement of Mitchie's succulent lips as they danced over each syllable of every meaningful word. She kept her gaze low and sexily focused on the girl,

Whom had stopped singing as was offering an equally attracted look to the blonde.

"Mitchie…"

It was left hung in the air. The blonde was finished with it. Nothing else needed to be said, the dark haired girl was neither offended nor scared when her boyfriend's friend that indeed was a girl lifted her hand to her cheek and brought her female lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle, tasting, sweet.

Once Emma realized what the bloody hell she had done, she backed off of innocent Mitchie.

"Mitchie…I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that…I just-I-I bloody hell. I'll go…" She went to raise herself, but Mitchie grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Stay."

It was one word that rocked Emma's entire world in that short space of time. She lowered herself back to the bed they were taking up. And she kept her eyes on the floor. She could feel the brunette take her guitar and place it beside her. She could feel her move closer to the blonde and most importantly she could feel her penetrating brown eyes on her form.

"Mitchie, I'm really sorry. I just…I don't know what I was thinking-"

"You like me Emma."

Emma snapped her head up to look at the girl.

"W-what? How in the bloody hell could you possibly think that? Y-you're my best friend's girlfriend, for fuck's sake. And…and, you're not gay! So…n-no. I don't like you, I can't like you."

Mitchie placed her hand on the girl's thigh, and smiled at her.

"Emma, you love me don't you?"

Her brown eyes seemed to glow with knowing, she pierced them into the British girl's blue ones, looking...searching, as if she could see her soul, as if she could see everything about her.

And Emma couldn't hold that inquisitive stare for long.

"Yes." She whispered.

Mitchie blushed when the words were uttered, and Emma sighed. "But I've been working on it for some time now, I've been trying to get over it, you know? Because I know you love Shane very deeply and you're gonna be with him, so therefore, It's gonna take a while but I'm gonna get over it. Over you."

Mitchie smiled even wider.

"That just makes you so bloody happy doesn't it?" Emma snapped at her.

And then, that same shy innocent Mitchie Torres? Well, she did something that Emma never would have suspected her to do.

She kissed Emma.

And not one of those sweet kisses either.

A full blown, life altering, "kiss me like you'll never see me again", full of fiery passion, kiss.

Tongues met, and moans were voiced before Emma had the courage to firmly pull away from this once shy female.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Gay?"

"No."

"Then why did you just kiss me?"

"Because I like you."

"What does this mean?"

"That we can't tell Shane."

"I know that, but what does this mean about us?"

"Well…you're a gay woman, falling in love with a straight woman whose highly attracted to men, but really enjoyed kissing a gay woman…the sky's the limit."

Emma smiled at the girl and pressed her forehead against hers.

"You think this will go anywhere?"

"Like I said, my love, the sky's the limit."

* * *

"She's bisexual, Mother, I overheard her and the lesbian talking today, I believe the lesbian's been attracted to her for quite some time now, but anyway, they kissed twice, and that bitch is totally bi."

Tess rattled to her scheming, conniving, Mother with a voice of vigor and vengeance. What was it that she was accomplishing here? A part of her felt like she was doing something so horrible.

But then sometimes…she didn't feel that way.

Actually, she wanted to just say fuck it. But a piece of her was a little pissed about the bitch taking shit that wasn't hers.

Fuck her.

Everytime she was ready to gain responsibility of her actions and tell her Mother to go to hell and take her sneaky, life damaging, arrangements with her, that statement that she had been hurt and damaged and bruised for so long, for losing, for not pleasing her Mother would appear, and those words came with it.

She was tired of getting chewed out for losing and disappointing her ever so always dissapointed, Mother.

Fuck Mitchie.

And fuck her fucking feelings.

"That's so wonderful sweetheart, you can use this information to your advantage, Rob's finally on board with us, but he's given the signal to go on and whip out the big guns, so I expect everything you need to do tomorrow to be done with precision, and class, okay pumpkin?"

"Yes Mother."

"Okay, call me when all is final."

"I will Mother."

"I love you, but I won't feel loved back if you fuck things up tomorrow and become a screw up."

"I know, Mother."

And so the dial tone went.

Tess slammed her phone on the table that sat by her bunk and she raised her fingers to her blonde locks to run through, stress causing the strands to thin out considerably. Why must life call her to feel like the stable boy who replies "as you wish", and never does what she actually wants to do?

What the fuck was God's problem?

Oh, but she could not blame that wonderful, wonderful man for the problems she had chosen to help bring up, she could not blame that man for the trouble she was designing solely for herself.

These were her beds she was carefully making up.

These were her confrontations she was preparing for.

But she was choosing all of this for her Mother's battles.

Her battles she lied, cheated, and schemed to win.

Her Mother was just like her Grandmother, no matter how hard she tried not to be, which in turn made Tess want to be the exact opposite of both her Mother and her Grandmother. To this point she was more alike the two of them than anything she had ever witnessed.

She was about to crush dreams, and snatch love away from people that had actually never tried to hurt her for any reason. She had pointed a finger, created a situation out of no situation, just like the woman that gave birth to her did.

She didn't really hate Mitchie, she hated her because her Mother hated Shane's Mother, and so it was only fair that she treated her "rival" with the same sense of dislike. Because Mitchie was a sweet girl, and didn't deserve the whirlwind of emotions she was about to receive, courtesy of TJ and Tess Tyler, the devilish mother and daughter duo.

But then…she did.

She was so naïve to the struggle, so adjacent to the pain that Tess had received, and the pain Tess' mother had received when something as precious as love, true and undying love, was snatched from your clutches with the speed of a snap of a finger.

Tess did not hate Mitchie.

Just as once TJ did not hate Catherine.

She loved Shane.

Just as much as her mother loved Rob.

And Mitchie did ruin that love.

Just like Catherine ruined her mother's love for Robert Gray.

The similarities were uncanny, the relevance was obviously there.

So, just as it was all those years ago, just like how the homes were broken into and the dreams were crushed, and the love was snatched away from people,

The damage had to be done.

**A/N: I know you all are like trembling on the edge of your seats just dying of anxiety for me to finish this, lol. ****How many of you expected the shit that went down with Emma and Mitchie to go down the way it did? **

**Ha, that scene was written off of a true experience. That was how my girlfriend of a year, and I got together. ****Now, don't go thinking Mitchie's gonna leave Shane for Emma. That's not the way things are gonna happen, I guarantee you. It's a Smitchie story. **

**You're just gonna have to wait and see what happens!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**-Mimi **


	23. The Unthinkable

_Minuet_

**A/N: And so the story continues.**

**I really laughed at you guy's shock to the Mitchie/Emma relationship that was going on there. I just couldn't resist. Poor Emma, she just wants someone to love her, for who she is. **

**Well, anyway, I apologize for the severe angst and drama of this chapter, it's sure to piss off at least all of you. **

**Well, Enjoy! **

**BTW: This chapter is named after Alicia Key's Song, "Unthinkable", off of her new album which you all should go buy now! It is so fucking awesome. I wouldn't lie!**

**Disclaimer: Sure, and I own Glee, too. **

Chapter 23

Shane Gray had a bad habit of expecting bad things to happen when things were going good.

When he was twelve his mother bought him a bicycle and a Nintendo for his birthday, and while he was ecstatic to have both, he just knew something was to good to be true about having both items.

The next day his little brother Nate broke his Nintendo by accident.

The skepticism commenced when he turned sixteen and his mother and father bought him a car, he hugged his mother claiming this to be exactly what he wanted and that he loved them both dearly for providing him with such item.

He wrecked it two weeks later, after another event went terribly wrong.

His mother left his father, in the midst of all fame and fortune, and she left their business, claiming the need to move back to New York to find herself and try to remember what went wrong in her life.

Shane was so angry, he drove trying to find his father, and when he did he proceeded to punch him in the nose and leave, wrecking his car on the way back to his mother.

Everything went downhill from there.

His career was ceasing, he was disappointing everyone, his mother included, and he was losing himself in anything he could possibly get into.

Until he met Mitchie. And things seemed to be going simply fantastic with this sweet, funny, girl, who could handle his temper, and who could understand where he was coming from.

But of course, nothing in his life can be guaranteed to stay good.

Tess Tyler, the devil in his opinion, brought out the truth, she revealed the facts about that Mitchie, claiming her to have lied about everything, including the things she told Shane.

He knew at that moment, that maybe things would never stay good, because he predicted them to never stay good.

And so he reconciled with Mitchie, and through their highs and lows, they were now here. Together and things were going great.

He refused to think that things could get bad.

So he strummed his guitar, sitting on the bunk above his brother, trying to find the words to write to the music that had been floating around in his head.

It was a song he was writing for Mitchie, figuring that she could do better singing it than he could.

"_I used to sing, to your twisted symphony, the words that had me trapped inside your misery, but now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe." _

"Depressed much?"

That voice.

It was like someone stabbing his happiness out of him with a knife. He wondered was it human to be that repulsed by people like, Tess and TJ Tyler.

At one point, he really like the girl. But then he met her mother, her evil, conniving, bitch of a mother, and that pushed the attraction right out of him.

What could have been a wonderful friendship turned into an only speak when spoken to type of situation, which only disappointed her mother who seemed to always be set on ruining his life.

His attitude was basically "fuck you", to the both of them.

"What the fuck do you want Tess?" He answered back, ignoring her comment.

"You, obviously, but you seem dead set on not giving your sexy self up to me." She spoke, and he brought his face to match hers.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

She rolled her icy eyes, and walked over to his form, and stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest in the bitchiest manner.

"We could be together, Shane, all you have to do is get rid of that little slut-"

"Get away from me Tess."

"-She's only skiving off of you. She has no talent, she has absolutely nothing, but what you've been attracted to in between her legs, and you know it!"

"Shut up Tess." He said, clenching the handle of his guitar, his nostrils were flared and he was staring ahead trying to calm himself down, which was hard to do without Mitchie there.

He needed her.

"Shane it's coming, get rid of her, choose me. I love you genuinely and you know this fact! I've always loved you."

"You love me because your mother wants you to love me. Maybe if you remove yourself from your mothers ass for once in your life Tess, people would like you."

He knew it hurt her. He could see the metaphorical knife practically severing her at his honest words.

Silence commenced and he went to leave her presence but her hand stopped him forcefully.

"It's an order Shane not a choice. You want to keep your career, you want to build up hers without getting her poor little self hurt? You're going to leave her, you will tell your mother to call the deal off with the record company. Or we'll do it, ourselves."

"Fuck you and the deal, Tess. I don't care about my career, I'll start over."

"What about your brother, and Jason?"

It was a deadpan that Shane never thought of, it was a fact that he hated, but he couldn't make the decision and snatch the rest of his band's career from under their feet for his own selfish reasons.

"Not to mention your past Shane, my mother has quite the story up her sleeve, from those years. She could sell it, do you really want poor mommy to be put in the spotlight for that?"

The red heat raised up in his body, and he knew that he was fuming out of control, he knew that Tess and her mother would release everything about his parent's and all kinds of hell would break loose.

He knew that his mother chose to be out of the spotlight, he knew that his mother was done with that life, all the fame and fortune forgotten. She didn't want that anymore, and he didn't want to be responsible for breaking her heart, again.

Tess, looked at her nails, "Not to mention, Ms. America's Sweetheart's little fib about her sexuality, I know all about that, and it would be a shame for the public to know about how she's a cunt licker, and took your girlfriend from you."

He pushed past her, but she knew she was getting to him, she knew she was touching a nerve.

"It's true Shane! And you just don't know it, your sweet innocent little girlfriend has been spending her time training to become a dyke with your best friend. So you might as well do it. You might as well turn her loose, and let their little affair come to light, the innocent way, rather than the hard way." She stepped closer to him.

"Somebody's going to get hurt Shane, and fate just chose your little slut of a girlfriend."

"Shut your fucking mouth Tess!" He spoke, and he threw the guitar to the ground, it thudding on the floor with a bang.

It scared Tess for a moment, this fury, this anger and she almost jumped back from him, he looked ready to hit her, ready to beat the life out of her with the murderous look he was donning.

"As you wish."

And before he could do anything else, Tess Tyler had pressed her lips against his, and pushed her tongue into his mouth, making the decision for him.

You would think Shane pushed away.

But he didn't.

He loathed himself for this decision, loathed his body for agreeing with this bitch, with this devil in disguise.

He hated himself greatly for this.

But he had to do for it his mother, his love, and his best friend.

Even though they would all hate him for it.

Tess pulled away from him, and smiled in victory.

"You'll tell her the deal is off and that she needs to go back to New Jersey because you need time to think," He studied the ground.

She raised his head to look at her, "You love me now, remember?"

"So you're really going to do this to her, Shane?"

Both people turned to the sound of a truly stunned Emma. She was standing still, having entered the scene, long ago, but choosing not to be revealed, choosing to stand back and listen to the decisions that were about to be made.

She wasn't all that shocked to hear the little slut threatening her career. But to threaten his mother, she knew Shane wouldn't want that to happen.

"Emma please-"

"Shane! Tell me you're not going to let this happen! You gonna bloody hurt this girl after everything she's done for you! After everything you promised her!"

"I'm doing it for everyone else's good, even her own-" He spoke calmly, trying to diffuse the situation, trying to bring everything down easily.

"Fuck that Shane! It's a load of bullshit!" She was furious she was angered at the fact that he was hurting that girl the way he was.

"I'm trying to protect you Emma! I'm doing this for you too!" He threw at her stepping to her angrily.

"Don't do me any fucking favors Shane! I would risk my career, it's meaningless. It's nothing! I would risk everything, if it would mean I was avoiding breaking someone's heart into a million fucking pieces!"

And he saw it.

He knew that Tess' words were true.

"I'm sure you would since you're in love with her Emma! Tess was right! You just want her, you want to take her away from me," He accused of Emma, and she looked to the girl in that corner, that girl watching all of this shit unfold.

"Obviously, I love her. I love her enough to not try and take her from you. I love her enough to think of her bloody feelings!"

"You don't give a shit about her! You just want to get your hand in her pants, use a bit of that lesbian charm on her."

The punch echoed around the room, the right fist of Emma connecting quickly with his jaw, sending him backwards, a crack following, and Tess rushed to his side, but he pushed her away.

Everything was falling apart, everything was tumbling.

"Fuck you Shane. You're no better than the rest of them…always judging me…only god can judge me Shane! Turn the eye on yourself though, and your little conniving friend, she's not gonna be by your fucking side for long."

Shane stood upright and was met with the sight of the thing that would only make things worse than they were.

Mitchie, worried, coming over to rush to his side, seeing the hand cradling his face.

"Shane!"

Emma watched on, flexing her fingers while the girl she loved cooed over his seemingly broken form, as if he was the victim.

"Emma, what did you do! Why did you do this?" She asked, and the girl's blue eyes connected with hers.

"Ask him."

Mitchie stared confused at her, confused at those two words. She turned to Shane, and he looked at her, obviously ashamed.

"Shane…what happened?"

No answer.

Tess rolled her eyes and then chose to intervene with the situation. "God, okay here's the point Mitchie, you lost. Shane is mine, so get your shit and leave. It's over."

Mitchie, looked at Shane, "What the fuck is she talking about?"

"I-I…"

"Tell her Shane! Tell how you're being a fucking coward! Tell her how I found your lips attached to this bitch, tell her how your hurting her, how your killing her!" Emma screamed…furious.

Mitchie was confused, if Emma spoke the words…they must have been true, but she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to call her on it.

But Shane wasn't answering and her world was breaking into pieces, his eyes were telling on him like they always did when he was lying.

"Mitch…"

And she knew.

"I'm not good enough, I never was, was I?" Mitchie said quietly. Her eyes studying his face, his guilt and regret seeming to be speaking louder than ever.

"You've been choosing her over me always…and now you're doing it for good huh? This bitch, you're gonna let her run your life, ruin mine…you bastard."

"Mitchie, it's not like that…it's not-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, sobs becoming of her, her voice was wavering and Emma was standing closely behind her.

"You're just like your father, I hope you know that."

"NO! I am not him…Mitchie…I'm not him…" He tried to hug her, but she punched his chest, pushing him away from her.

"Get away from me! Don't fucking put your hands on me! Don't…"

She was shaking, her words echoing off of the walls, and Tess pulled him back from the girl.

"Why Don't you just fucking leave Mitchie? Your little pity fuck is over."

Mitchie leaped on the girl as fast as she finished her sentence. Her voice was animalistic, almost fully laden with hate with vengeance.

She was punching and slapping every inch of the girl, and her words were piercing, her threats were damaging Emma's ears, after a second Emma pulled her off of her, salvaging a little of the girl.

And Mitchie was still kicking, still swinging, still viciously sobbing.

"I'll kill you, I swear to god! I swear to god, you fucking bitch, let me go Emma! Let…me…fucking go!"

"Mitchie, stop it! It's not worth it, neither of them are worth it…"

She had her arms pinned, and they were desperately trying to free themselves from Emma's clutch.

"Mitchie…I'm sorry." He tried, his own tears leaking from his eyes.

"Shut up Shane! You've said enough!" Emma screamed, holding Mitchie, still, and her squirming was ceasing.

"I'm sorry too…I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you…" She sobbed, and Emma could feel the girl's heart shedding into a thousand pieces all around her.

"Get me the fuck out of here…Now!" She screamed at Emma and the girl obliged removing her from the premises, taking her off of the bus.

Shane's eyes were full of guilt as he watched the girl he loved, the best friend he adored, the life he worked hard to achieve slide out of his grasp.

It was a mistake, that was the verdict the moment the door to the bus shut with a redefined snap, signaling that he had officially lost everything.

And his mother would be protected, and his band mates would be protected, but he wouldn't be. He was hopeless and full of sorrow, and would continue to be filled with such feelings.

Mitchie was the last ounce of control he had on his life, and he managed to lose her.

Insanity looked quite comfortable, Tess looked quite comfortable, there was no point in worrying, there was no control over anything, anymore, no more resolve. There was only him, and everyone else who had a firm role in his life, his life which he had no role in, anymore.

It was over.

He lost control.

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the long amount of time it took for me to get this chapter up! I've been going through a lot what with school, and my girlfriend, and such and even though that is no excuse for anything I am back and I am prepared to finish this story that all of you have come to love. I apologize once again, and I hope I didn't make anyone too angry with this drama filled chapter. If it isn't any trouble, please review?**

**-Mimi**


	24. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

_Minuet_

**A/N: So the response to the last chapter was pretty immense. I wasn't expecting it to be as huge as it was, seriously. Most of you seemed to be pretty pissed at Shane and Tess, and surprisingly indifferent about how to feel about Mitchie. **

**That's exactly how I wanted you guys to be. Hehe. **

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: This chapter is named after John Mayer's "Dreaming With A Broken Heart", from his album "Continuum". **

**Disclaimer: Sure, and I own Glee, too. **

Chapter 24

She was just there.

Lying in this empty space that it seemed god had emptied especially for her.

But you know something, she couldn't fully enjoy it.

She couldn't really elaborate on the peace and serenity the moment held, her lying here in this bed, that wasn't hers, that wasn't in her home. Her mind wandering the plains of confusion and hurt and overall numbness.

Her body was numb, and she couldn't enjoy it.

She couldn't enjoy this moment of being a paralyzed Mitchie. She couldn't enjoy the silence around her and the emptied mindset she was floating in. She just couldn't.

She couldn't fucking do it.

She was too damn crippled, it hurt to much to enjoy the solemn place that had been prepared for her. It hurt that the love of her life had done what he did, but it hurt worse that only hours beforehand…she cheated.

And so, it hurt because she deserved this foreign pain that had been stabbed into her.

That in itself was the aching allowing her to be kept awake at night and that was the jab of unmanageable sensations wrecking her entire body everyday.

That was why she wouldn't go home, to New Jersey.

Not because he made that deal with Tess, not because he was now living it up on tour with her, not because he was doing what he felt was right.

It wasn't any of that bullshit.

It was the unholy fact that, she had ruined things way before Tess even had a chance to spring the evil blueprints of revenge unto his naïve mind. She had ruined a friendship and killed a relationship with a series of actions.

It pained her over and over, it made her want to lie between the sheets and never move, too shamed to even look at her reflection in the mirror.

And so, yes she was angry.

At herself.

And yes, she was sad.

But only sorry for herself.

She had nothing, and it was because she was an idiot, not because he kissed Tess. A thousand unexpected kisses with Tess Tyler could never be as terrible as what she did. She kissed his best friend, who was a woman…and now? She was beyond confused on her feelings…and she didn't have him, and oh how she loved him.

She adored everything about Shane Gray, from his temper problems to his tight pants, to his gorgeous curly hair and sense of humor, and she missed him everyday that she lied in her bed of lies and discomforting infidelity.

It was useless.

Her time was wasted.

He could never be with her, it wasn't meant to be from the start. From the moment he pressed his lips against hers up against that tree at camp, she should have known…she should have given up.

She wasn't worth half the things he thought, or rather made her believe.

And she hated him for that, which was where the angry musings came from.

How dare he fucking love her. How dare he make her feel like a queen, like she was meant to be with some prince who could give her the world.

How dare he allow her to perform to her best abilities and tell her how exceptional of a musician she was and how she could make it in the entertainment world, and how all she had to do was grab it, about how all she had to do was dream.

He knew she couldn't do it, all along.

It was some sick charity probably, he knew she would screw something up, he knew she would fuck some shit up with her big mouth and ability to not think before she acted.

He knew.

And so there was a reason to be mad.

He led her on, he made her feel beautiful…rather than telling her the truth, rather than telling her she wasn't.

Because she wasn't.

She wasn't pretty, or beautiful, or gorgeous or anything.

She was nothing.

She was a piece of something that used to be whole in the presence of him. But now was a confused and shattered soul, lying between the sheets of a bed that belonged to a female that she had an inexplicable and unexplainable attraction to.

A female that wanted to do nothing but love her, and take care of her.

It was a gorgeous female who deserved an equally gorgeous and attainable woman but was just strangely committed to this piece of what used to be a person.

She was committed to her, even though there was a strong possibility that she would never have her, ever. But she still allowed her to lie in her bed, and roll and toss and turn in turmoil between her angelic white sheets of love and happiness. She still allowed her to soil said sheets with her cheating sole and broken heart.

She dreamed of holding this sinned girl that used to be happy and lively but was now reduced to an untalented mess of things.

So there was that hatred again, for Emma.

Emma-Roze, who made her believe she was this great friend and person, who made her believe she had the ability to cast someone with an unknown spell of attentiveness and loveable humor and gorgeous eyesight, but really she was just a morbid being with nothing in life to look forward to.

She was alone inside and outside, and was so worthless that she really didn't deserve either of the two who had so kindly committed their lives to her, for the serious time they had, and especially to this girl who had not been freed from this curse of her presence.

This girl, who refused to be freed from the bond of one brunette singer.

And so she turned in those soiled sheets once more, the jabs becoming stronger as the day went on, her body still lying in the same spot it had been lying in before.

It seemed almost unmoving except for the occasional roll or turn from whatever it is she seemed to be slightly afraid of.

It was her fate.

A nobody.

It was her destiny to lie here with a fragile bruised body and a heart barely beating in her chest, too bogged down by the pain of being the failure that she was to even get up to call her parents.

She refused to call and tell them of her endeavors, of her discontinued activities with one Shane Gray, with one relationship.

And then there was Catherine, who had put so much faith and concern in her being. Who had allowed her in her home. Who had given her blessing with much ado to who she was, who had compared herself to the girl.

No one should ever have to hear their names in the same sentence as hers.

No one should have to be associated with this…thing lying between these soiled sheets, that were once perfectly clean.

They were soiled.

And not only sheets, she had soiled people, soiled relationships.

She had managed to soil him from the moment she first met him, she had managed to corrupt his vision, she had managed to disrupt his line of destiny, with her presence she allowed him to stray from his purpose to be with her, and she managed even then, to soil them…together.

She had managed to ruin the expanse of them separate but also together as well.

The memories from all the burning touches and all the times of joining where his hand had touched hers or his body had connected with hers in general and she felt he should thoroughly cleanse himself of any remnants of her.

Period.

She had soiled everything.

Their coupling as well his relationship with one of his only true best friends, she had managed to rip them apart, happiness not being enough to satisfy her. She didn't give her self the credit of being the fuse to the growing bond between everyone, she gave herself the credit of being the string to pull everyone apart.

Everyone.

And for the first time, she allowed her thoughts to Caitlyn and Nate and Jason, and even Tess.

Caitlyn, her companion who had fought for her so many times, who had been the caller so many times calling to check and see if she was alright, she had been the rock to the pre-unsteadiness, to the pre-heartbreak.

She missed her best friend.

And Nate and Jason, who only wanted the best for their band mate, who only wanted the best for their so called little sister, as they deemed her, they were committed to her as well in an equally serious way…seriously?

They should all be freed from the assumption that it was an unspoken duty to be bound and committed to her in some sort of way.

Except, Tess.

She was simply following orders, wasn't she? She felt an immense amount of hatred for the blonde female.

Because she is a strong being, much stronger than she thinks…but when it came to herself and what she actually wanted in life, she was weak. She was futile. She cowered to her mother, and what her mother wanted, and this girl this weak girl, could always see that, she could always tell the honorable Tess Tyler was committed to pleasing her mother the same way these people who deserved to be loved and appreciated were committed to this almost dead broken being of a female.

Broken.

It was the complete embodiment of what she was.

Definition: completely and utterly, broken.

She hated herself, she loathed the very fact of actually being this thing that she was, this person lying in between these soiled sheets. She couldn't stand being this horrid ruined life form.

She had absolutely nothing left.

Shame, humiliation, pity, she hated herself.

But there was no strength to move, no strength to get up and rid the world of the very essence of her. No strength to murder the people ever more and erase herself from this place of love and support.

Because there was a significant amount of her that wanted to do it, there was a significant amount of her that felt like doing it, there was a large amount of her that wanted to flee from this place of irritation and self-loathing.

But something told her that somewhere where God had maybe prepared this place for her shattered pieces to inhabit, wasn't even good enough for her soiled soul.

She deserved to be somewhere where she deserved.

She deserved to be away from these now soiled sheets. She deserved to be far from the place of numbness.

She deserved to be in even more pain that she was in now, but no matter how many times she allowed her mind to call upon the place where she could receive her deserved punishment, she just couldn't muster up enough strength to send herself there.

She could barely roll her body over in the soiled sheets of her sinned body.

This soiled form, this broken-hearted being was just there.

Not in the body of the Mitchie Torres who was smiling and lively, and happy all the time. This was the living dead, this was someone who dreamed too much and fell too hard on reality.

She had ruined everything especially that bed that she had made, and she would lie in it, between those soiled sheets.

**A/N: Wow. I wrote that in like an hour, and the vision of Mitchie lying in this bed was so vivid that I kind of ran with it, it was the first time I've ever written anything straight without dialogue. Wow…**

**REVIEW!**

**-Mimi**


End file.
